A Is For Attorney
by Dez2sweet
Summary: Damon is an attorney and Elena is his secretary. They secretly like each other but she's dating his brother, Stefan who is an editor for The New York Post. This is an AU. Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Damon is an attorney and Elena is his secretary. They secretly like each other but she's dating his brother, Stefan who is an editor for The New York Post. This is an AU. Rated M for later chapters!

A/N there are no vampires or werewolves in this story. And Alaric is Damon's best friend, they also live in New York City... Well enjoy.

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

"Did you ask her yet?" Alaric questioned Damon. "No, and I'm not going to." Damon looked out his office window at Elena who was on the phone.

"Well why not?" Damon sighed and sat in his desk chair. "I thought we already talked about this." Alaric sighed annoyed, "I don't remember. So please once more." Damon shook his head

"OK but this is the last time I'm going to explain this." Damon walked over to his bulletin board "Yeah right, you said that last time." Alaric said and Damon smiled

"So you do remember." Alaric laughed, "Can you just explain one more time and try and hurry up because Jenna and I are going out for our lunch soon" Damon was looking at his calendar noticing he had a case on Tuesday.

"We can just finish this conversation later." Damon smiled hearing Alaric grind his teeth together because he was getting annoyed. "I'm sorry we can talk, no rush, Jenna isn't going to be here for another half hour, ok so we time."

Damon rolled his eyes, so typical of Alaric, rushing people when there was no need. "OK, I'm serious this is the last time I tell you why I haven't asked her out OK, so I haven't asked her out because she is dating my brother."

Alaric laughed, "it's not funny." that made him laugh more, "it kinda is." Damon was about to say something to Alaric when there was a knock at

his door. "Well we are going to have to finish this conversation later."

Alaric stopped laughing thinking he made Damon mad "look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Damon laughed, he loved it when Alaric was worried like this, "I'm not mad, someones at the door so I have to go, bye." Alaric was relieved,

"OK bye." Damon hung up his phone. "Come in." Elena walked in holding an envelope in one hand and a clipboard in the other. "Hello Mr. Salvatore, I talked to Mrs. Cruz this morning and she was wondering if you were free for lunch so she can talk about the case with you."

Damon smiled, he loved how Elena smiled whenever she said Salvatore, she was probably thinking of Stefan though. Damon's smile dropped.

"She wants to meet today?" Damon asked and Elena looked down at her clipboard. "Yes, she said to call her cell phone to confirm and these were on my desk this morning, they were addressed to you."

She handed him the envelope, and Damon smiled "Thank you, do you know what it is?" Elena blushed, Damon thought she was so cute when she blushed. "Actually, I do." she blushed more.

Damon smirked "I couldn't help it, I was kind of nosy." She said Damon's smirk grew, "Well what is it?"

Elena shifted her weight to her left foot and smiled nervously. "Well they-" Damon cut her off.

"I'm sorry, but please have a seat." Damon motioned to the black couch

in his office. Elena smiled and went to sit down. "OK, as I was saying, they're pictures." Damon was confused.

"Pictures?" Damon picked up the envelope and saw his name written on the front in big pink letters with glitter and hearts everywhere.

Damon rolled his eyes and put the envelope down and turned to Elena.

"That's it?" Damon asked her. She nodded her head. "Can I ask you a question?" "You just did." Damon smirked and Elena rolled her eyes.

"No seriously." Damon noticed she looked nervous. "Sure, go ahead." Damon said. "If it's too personal then you don't have to answer but who is the girl in the pictures?"

Damon could have been imagining things but he thought he saw a hint of jealously in her eyes. He smiled "Was she a blond?" she nodded her head. "Well then that is Caroline." She looked confused. "Who's Caroline?"

It took all of Damon's strength not to laugh at her. He loved that she was getting jealous.

"She is my-" Damon stopped and thought about what he should say. He liked that she was jealous but if he said they were dating his chances

with Elena went out the window, but if he told her the truth then it wouldn't be as fun. He faked a cough.

"Sorry, I just felt like there was something stuck in my throat." She smiled. "It's OK, would you like me to go get you some water, after you finish

what you were saying before." Damon couldn't help it, he laughed and Elena just stared at him. "No that's OK, I have water." She smiled "OK you can continue now."

He smirked, this was so fun. "Well she is my ex- girlfriend." Elena didn't look convinced. "You don't have to lie to me. If you don't want me to know then just say so."

He couldn't believe how angry she was getting "No really, we broke up but she still wants us to date." She still looked uncertain "Well, do you still want to date her?"

Damon smirked, "Well if I wanted to date her we would be going out." She looked relieved and nodded her head "OK well um if you don't mind me asking, why did you guys break up?" She looked down

He saw she was blushing again "Well she cheated on me." Elena looked up and her eyes widened "Oh my goodness, I'm sorry, you

didn't have to tell me that." Damon smiled and shook his head "it's fine." she nodded her head

"alright, well I'll leave you to your work Mr. Salvatore." She stood up and walked towards the door.

Damon nodded "OK and Elena." she turned around. "Yes?"

"You can call me Damon." She blushed "ok, I'll see you later Damon." she smiled and walked out the door. When Elena left his office he wanted to call Alaric but remembered he was with Jenna so he called Mrs. Cruz instead.

* * *

Damon was looking at the pictures of Caroline. He couldn't beleive she kept pictures of when they were together, no wonder Elena didn't

believe him.

One picture was of with the two of them at the beach in California. He had on black swimming trunks and she had on a pink bikini with really

big, white sunglasses. He remembered she didn't put on sunblock and got such a bad sunburn that when they got back, she didn't want to leave the apartment.

The second picture was just her on Halloween, they were both sexy football players with the number 69 on the front. They planned a party and that was taken before all of their friends got to their apartment.

He looked at the last picture and it was just her cooking well trying to cook on Thanksgiving. She ended burning everything, they ended up going with Alaric to have dinner with him and Jenna.

He wasn't sure why she gave him these but he saw a note taped to the picture of them at the beach.

_Damon-_

_Please forgive me! I know I messed up but please I can't live without_

_you! Please I haven't had sex ever since you found out I cheated!_

_That's got to count for something! Well if you change your mind you_

_know how to reach me._

_Love always,_

_Caroline_

_PS- I still love you!_

Damon shook his head, he thought about what she wrote. He didn't miss Caroline anymore. It was after he hired Elena that he finally moved on.

Damon just realized Alaric hasn't called him back, it's been about an hour so he decided to call him. Damon got his answering machine,

**"I'm sorry I missed your call but if you leave a message saying who you are then maybe- ok who am I kidding I most likely won't check my messages so don't waste your time, bye."**

Damon laughed, Alaric always checked his messages but always complained that he had too many so Damon told him to ask people not to leave any messages. Damon tried to call his house phone and got the machine again,

**"I am not home right now, but please don't be a creep, leave your name and number, at the sound of the beep." Damon rolled his eyes and just hung up.**

Damon then decided he wanted to go home and take a nap, Mrs. Cruz talks so much that she took up his entire lunch hour. Damon grabbed his stuff and walked out of his office and locked the door. He stopped by Elena's desk to say goodbye and that she could go home.

"Excuse me, Elena." she looked up from her book. "um yes Mr. Salvatore, I mean Damon?" she stood up. He smiled "you can leave, I'm going home so there is no need for you to stay." she nodded.

"um thank you, but that's OK, I'm just going to stay because I have to wait for Stefan to pick me up and I can't get home without him, I don't have my own car." she explained Damon smirked, "well I can give you a ride home if you would like." she smiled, "thank you, I would really like that." he nodded.

"OK then, let's go." he lead her to the parking lot and hit the button to unlock the doors to his all black Lamborghini Reventon when they got outside. He smiled when he saw how her eyes widened when she saw his car.

"This, is your car? I was always wondering who's it was." She grinned "Yea." he nodded "do you like it?" he asked. She looked at him "Like it? Please, I love it!" he walked over and opened the door for her. "Thank you" she said.

She looked around his car and loved how his seats felt. "so where to?" he asked her. She was distracted and he had to ask her again. She looked at him and blushed.

"oh um you can just take me to Stefan's apartment." his smile fell and he nodded. "Do you live with him?" she looked down, embarrassed. "No, I asked him once but he said no, that it was to soon."

Damon nodded. After five minutes of an uncomfortable silence he decided to say something "OK well you can turn on the radio if you want."

Elena smiled and nodded her head, "OK, Thank you." Damon looked at her "no problem." She turned it on and started flipping through stations until she heard _What's My Name by Rhianna._ She grinned "Oh My God I love this song! And it just started!"

Damon was grinning, God how did Stefan get lucky and meet her first. He was distracted when she started singing.

"Oh na na what's my name, Oh na na what's my name." She looked at him "I'm good at drakes part too." Damon looked at her and grinned. "Really?" he asked she nodded her head.

"Yea, I heard you good with them soft lips

Yeah you know word of mouth

the square root of 69 is 8 something

right cuz I've been tryna work it out, oooow."

She looked at Damon and he was grinning. "wow you are good." She blushed "thank you." Damon just nodded and looked at her and

almost missed a turn. Elena smiled and started singing again,

"you got that something that keeps me so off balance, baby your a challenge, let's explore your talent. Hey boy I really wanna see if

you can go downtown with a girl like me." Elena stopped singing and looked at Damon

"I was wondering how come you and Stefan don't talk to each other?" Damon was caught off guard and didn't know what to say. "Well, um Stefan and I stopped talking a long time ago." he looked at Elena and she didn't look satisfied with that answer.

"That's not what I asked, I asked why don't you talk not when you stopped talking." he smiled. "Well maybe you should ask him since we're here." she looked out her window.

"OK but if he doesn't tell me then you have to tomorrow, and thanks for the ride Mr. Salva- I mean Damon." she grinned and opened the door.

"Anytime." he smiled and she got out and walked towards the entrance before turning around and waving. Damon waved back and drove off when she went inside.

* * *

A/N OK so please review and tell me what you think. And I'm sorry if the characters are OOC I'll to fix that. I will also put Damon's car and Damon and Caroline's Halloween costumes on my profile.


	2. Chapter 2

_****_

A/N well thank you everyone that reviewed, it means a lot!

Disclaimer- **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

_**

* * *

**_

****

EPOV

"Hi Stefan, I'm sorry to call you at work I'm just letting you know that I'm at your apartment because I got off work early."

Elena was sitting on the couch trying to find something to watch on T.V.

"It's fine, I wasn't really busy. So what are you doing?"

Elena was momentarily distracted by a scene from The Hangover.

"What was that, I was watching T.V. Sorry." Stefan laughed.

"It's ok. I'll just talk to you later ok, I love you."

Elena got off the couch and walked into the kitchen. "I love you too I'll see you when you get off of work."

"Ok, you should call one of your friends or something."

Elena smiled "That's a great idea honey, I'll talk to you later, bye." Elena was thinking of who to call.

She realized Stefan had already hung up so she started looking through her contacts and trying to see who would hang out with her when she came across Damon's name, she knew he would want to hang out with her.

She called him and he answered on the second ring "Hello?"

Elena was really hoping he wasn't busy Stefan didn't get off of work for another two hours.

"Hi, Damon, this is Elena." she felt strangely nervous all of a sudden.

"Hi, what's up?" Elena got on her laptop and was looking through her e-mails

"Well I'm kind of bored and was wondering if you were busy." She was biting on her bottom lip waiting for him to reply.

"Why, did you want to do something together, because if you did I'll go pick you up and we can go ice skating or something." Elena started grinning

"Yea we can go ice skating, umm I'll be ready by the time you get here."

She heard Damon laugh. "Ok, I'll be there in like 15 to 20 minutes."

Elena turned off the laptop and started getting her stuff together.

"Ok I'll see you soon then." she was grinning "Ok bye." He said. She grabbed her jacket and scarf and put it on the couch. "Bye."

After he hung up the phone she started going through Stefan's stuff looking for a pair of gloves.

After about ten minutes she gave up and decided to make a quick sandwhich before she left. She grabbed the bread and started looking through the fridge and didn't see anything she could use for her sandwhich.

She started to put everything back when her phone rang, it was a text from Damon.

**Damon**- I'm here :)

She smiled, grabbed her stuff and went downstairs.

* * *

**DPOV**

When Damon saw Elena come downstairs he got out and went around to open the door for her.

She smiled and got in. He got in and turned on the heat. "Thank you, for going ice skating with me."

she was staring at her lap. "I really enjoy ice skating and I don't get to go very often." she looked up at him and smiled.

After a few minutes of silence Damon decided to speak. "do you know how to ice skate?"

she looked out the window and he noticed she was blushing and he held back a laugh. "Yea. Do you?" she looked at him.

"Actually I do, and I am very good." he smirked when she scoffed "what you don't beleive me?"

she was smiling "Well honestly I don't." His smirk got bigger "And why is that?" he questioned her. She looked out the window before looking back at him,

"Well Stefan said that he never learned from his family so that most likely includes you. And you had to go through a lot of college before becoming a lawyer so you probably didn't learn in that time so it was either during the time you were in school or after."

Damon was grinning now, he was wondering why Stefan would lie to Elena because their father taught them both how to ice skate.

"Well actually Elena, my father taught me and Stefan how to ice skate." she looked at him

"Really?" she looked unsure "Yes, why would I lie about who taught me how to ice skate?" he said and she started to think about this.

"I guess you're right. But why would Stefan lie?" He sighed. "well maybe he just felt that if he told you he didn't know how to ice skate you would never ask him to take you."

"Yea, but he could just say he knows how but doesn't like it." he just nodded his head.

"Let's not talk about Stefan right now and just have fun ok." She looked over at him and grinned "Yea your right."

Damon parked the car and walked around to open the door for Elena. She smiled and got out. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." they walked towards the entrance "Wow there aren't as many people here as I thought there would be." Elena said while looking around.

"That's probably because people are still at work." Damon smirked and Elena just ignored him.

When Damon and Elena got to the front of the line Elena started to grab money out of her wallet. "It's ok, I'll pay." Damon said

"No I have enough." he shook his head "I do too so I'll pay." Elena sighed and shook her head and started counting her money.

"Elena it's only thirteen dollars, I'll pay." She looked at him

"You are already too nice to me so I will pay for myself." He sighed, why did she have to be so stubborn.

"Elena I am going to pay for the both of us and there is nothing you can do about it."

Elena groaned "Fine." Elena pouted and Damon smirked as he handed the guy the money.

While they were putting their skates on Damon looked at Elena and smirked because she was having trouble tying the skates.

"Here let me help you." Damon tied the skates and helped her up.

"Thank you." she smiled.

"Your wlecome." he said. "So I bet I'm a better skater then you." she said

Damon smirked "Really? I don't think so." she was smiling "I think so."

Damon shook his head. "You are probably better then Stefan but not me." she smirked "well let's race."

Damon laughed "You want to race? Ok I'll race you."

"Ok so we have to go around this whole thing and the first person back wins."

He nodded his head "ok and what does the winner get?"

"Well the loser has to pay for the hot chocolate that we are going to have after we're done skating."

"ok it's a deal." Damon and Elena shook hands and got on the rink. "Ok on the count of three. 1, 2, 3!" Elena said and they started racing.

Damon was in the lead until he turned to see where Elena was and almost skated into a little girl. He stopped and got out of the way and Elena passed him.

She smiled at him when she passed.

Damon had the chance to pass her but he didn't want her to pay for anything when they were together so he let her win.

"Ha I told you I was better then you!" Elena was doing a happy dance and almost fell then continued to dance and Damon smirked "Ok you won. You are the better skater." Damon smirked and Elena stopped dancing and just stared at him.

"did you cheat just so you can pay for the hot chocolate?" she asked, Damon laughed "no someone got in my way so you beat me and so now I will pay for the hot chocolate." Elena smiled and then nodded.

After an hour of skating Damon and Elena walked towards his car. He opened the door for her and she got in.

He turned on the heater and in a few minutes she was feeling warmer.

"So where are we going to get hot chocolate?" Elena asked as she rubbed her hands together.

"Well there is this one cafe that in my opinion has the best hot chocolate I have ever had, and it's pretty close by."

Elena nodded and looked out the window. In a few minutes they got to Lily O'Brien's Chocolate Cafe. Damon parked and opened the door for Elena and they walked into the cafe together.

Damon and Elena picked the table closest to the door and put their stuff down and looked at the menu. "Well I know what I want, do you?" Damon asked and Elena shook her head. "No this is my first time here so what do you recommend?" Damon looked at the menu again "Well you might want to try one of the specialty drinks, that's what I'm going to get." Elena nodded.

"Ok I'm ready to order." she said. Damon and Elena got up and walked to the counter.

"Hello I'm Cindy, how may I help you?" Cindy asked as she made her breasts look bigger and stared at Damon while batting her eyelashes. Elena thought she was showing way too much cleavage.

"Hello Cindy." Damon said while taking a quick glance down at her chest.

Damon was smirking and Elena was getting annoyed from watching Cindy flirt with Damon so she cleared her throat and they both looked at her and she smiled.

"Hi yes I would like a regular Choca- Mocha Lily and he wants a large Lily Love." Cindy glared at her before smiling at Damon "Right away, I'll be right back." she walked away.

Damon was trying not to laugh at how jealous Elena just got. "So what was that about?" Damon asked.

Elena blushed "she was being a slut and I just really wanted to get my drink and you were distracted so I had to order." Damon laughed,

"So what you meant to say is that you were jealous." Damon looked at Elena and she glared at him "I wasn't jealous." she turned around so that he was looking at her back.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Elena." Damon smirked and Elena turned back around when she heard Cindy clear her throat.

"Ok so here are your drinks the total is nine dollars and forty- five cents. With the employee discount." she smiled and she pulled her shirt down so she was showing even more cleavage. Elena noticed that she put her hair in a messy pony tal.

"Wow thank you so much Cindy. I'm Damon by the way." she grinned "Yea no problem. It's also nice to meet you Damon." Cindy's grin got bigger when Damon smirked at her.

"Well it was nice meeting you Cindy but I have to go now." she nodded her head "Um ok. Oh I almost forgot, you get a free hand made chocolate with every drink that you order." she smiled and handed him two chocolates.

"Thank you." he said and she nodded. He sat down and Elena was glaring at him.

He just handed her the chocolate. "Here this came free with the drinks." she looked at it and looked back at Damon.

"Are you sure that it wasn't just a gift from Cindy?" Elena said annoyed. Damon smirked.

"I'm sure, everyone gets one when they order a drink." Damon said then took a sip of his drink. Elena grabbed a napkin from the bag the cocolates came in.

Her eyes widened when she saw one with Cindy's number on it. She handed it to Damon. "Here, this is for you." he looked at it and smiled and put it in his pocket just to mess with her. He wasn't actually going to call Cindy.

She was desperate, and he doesn't really like desperate anymore. Elena's phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Elena, where are you?"

"Oh hi Stefan, I'm at Lily O'Brien's Chocolate Cafe. It's really close to Bryant Park, where I went ice skating."

"Oh well I just got home and was expecting to see you here by now."

"Oh well I should be there soon, I love you and I'll see you when I get there, bye."

"I love you too, bye."

She put her phone back in her pocket and looked at Damon. "Um can you take me back to Stefan's apartment now please?" Damon nodded and stood up, he waved to Cindy before walking out.

When they were in the car Elena turned to look at Damon "I had a lot of fun today, even at the cafe so thank you." Damon smirked "Yea, I am really great company aren't I." Damon smirked when Elena rolled her eyes "well you were fun to hang out with too." he said and she smiled and blushed.

"We should do something like this again." she said and Damon looked at her "I think that's a great idea." she grinned.

He stopped the car in front of the building and got out to open her door for her. She hugged him and felt a spark go through her body as soon as they touched. "Um I'll see you later." she said and he nodded and got in his car wondering if she felt what he felt.

He waited until she was inside the building before driving away.

* * *

_**A/N so please review and tell me what you think... Next chapter will be some Elena and Stefan uggh lol and maybe I'll introduce other characters.**_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you everyone that reviewed! I was going to post this sooner but I didn't like how it came out and had to change it. I also tried to make this chapter long because I haven't updated in a while. Oh and Happy New Year!

Disclaimer: _**I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**_

* * *

**EPOV**

Elena walked upstairs and unlocked Stefan's door. He was in the kitchen and she could smell coffee.  
She walked in and put her jacket in the closet and went into the kitchen.

"Hi Stefan." He looked up and smiled

"Hi, how was your day?" He asked as he got up and hugged Elena.

"I had a lot of fun." They sat down at the table.

"Ok that's good, who did you go with?"

"Um Damon." She looked down

"Damon who?" Stefan asked

"Your brother." He sighed

"Did he tell you that?" He asked and she looked up and bit her lip.

"Sort of, I asked him." Stefan looked confused.

"How did you know?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"You have the same last name." He nodded

"Why didn't tell me you had a brother?" She asked

"We don't really talk so I didn't think there was a reason you should know about him. How do you even know him?"

"He's my boss." He nodded

"Why don't you guys talk?" He looked angry

"He stole my girlfriend when we were in high school."

"Oh. That was a long time ago, you should just get over it and try to start fresh." Her face lit up when Stefan started to think about it.

"If he apologizes then I'll forgive him, ok?" Elena grinned and nodded her head

"OK. I have a great idea! Let's invite him over for dinner this weekend." He sighed

"Ok but let's tell him it's a party so he will defiantly come." She nodded and grinned

"Ok, well are you hungry?" He asked and she smiled thankful that the conversation was over.

"A little bit." She said.

* * *

**DPOV**

After parking his car Damon went upstairs to his loft. He unlocked the door and put his jacket in the closet.

He started thinking about his day, he loved seeing Elena jealous. He laughed and checked his messages.

He had two from Mrs. Cruz, one from Alaric and one from... Stefan?

That's so weird, Stefan never calls him. He listened to Mrs. Cruz's messages first. They were both about her trying to go on a date with him. Damon rolled his eyes, she was way too crazy for him.

Damon then checked Alaric's message, it was just him apologizing and that he will come over tomorrow after work.

Damon checked Stefan's message,

"Um hi Damon it's me Stefan. I was just wondering um ok never mind just please call me when you get this message. Bye."

Damon was confused, Stefan hasn't talked to him in about ten years and then all of a sudden he really needs to talk to him. Damon rolled his eyes, he's probably in trouble or something and needs a lawyer.

Damon walked into the kitchen and put his car keys on the table.

He looked in the fridge and grabbed an orange and sat in the living and grabbed his house phone to call Mrs. Cruz.

She answered on the fifth ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Cruz, it's Damon."

"Oh Damon! It's good to talk to you! I tried to take a nap earlier and had a nightmare that I got put in prison for life! I was so scared. And now I can't sleep!"

"Um well it's only like seven. So maybe you'll get tired later." Damon regretted calling her.

"You're so smart! I'll watch a movie or something!"

"Um ok, have fun."

"Well what are you doing, because if you're not doing anything you can come over and watch one with me, I'll let you pick the movie, and I'll make snacks!"

"Do you mean like a date?" Damon sighed.

"Only if you want it to be a date." She tried to sound sexy

"Well I don't like getting together with my clients." He threw the orange peels away and looked over the notes he had for the case.

"Oh ok, you can come over and we can talk about the case, we only have five more days and my life is in jeopardy." it sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"Well how about I look over everything and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, are you free for lunch?" Damon sighed, he wanted to say he was busy but he always seems to get caught.

"No, you can come over to my office and we will go get lunch and we'll talk ok."

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow bye."

"Bye." Damon hung up the phone and started looking at all the evidence.

Mrs. Cruz was accused of murdering her husband, but something just didn't add up.

Damon decided he would think about this later and he called Stefan.

"Hello?" he asked. Damon rolled his eyes, it's like no one had caller I.D.

"Hey Stefan, it's Damon." he put all the papers in a folder and put it on the table.

"Oh Damon, How are you?"

"Um I'm fine. Is there something you need Stefan?" Damon got up and went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

"Actually I was wondering what you were doing this weekend?"

"Uh nothing really." Damon said

"Great, can you come over on Saturday for dinner? Elena and I are having all of our friends and family over." Damon rolled his eyes, Elena probably told Stefan to invite him.

"Um yea, I can go over there."

"Alright be over here at like seven ok. I have to go ok, bye."

"Bye." Damon hung up the phone and finished the rest of his water and took a shower.

After Damon got out of the shower he went into his room and fell asleep dreaming about Elena.

* * *

**EPOV**

Elena sat up in the bed and looked over at Stefan while trying to steady her breathing.

She couldn't believe she had another dream about Damon. That was the third one that week.

Elena got out of the bed and quietly went into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water and takes a drink and looks at the time. It was two in the morning.

She finished the rest of her water and thought about going back to sleep but decide against it, she feels that dreaming about other guys is the same as cheating and she would never cheat on Stefan.

She grabs the red Ralph Lauren blanket out of the closet and lays on the couch to watch TV. She starts flipping through the channels and stops when she notices A Christmas Story is on.

It's her favorite Christmas movie. It was at the part when everyone was outside staring at the lamp Ralph's dad got as a major reward.

She turned around and looked out the window and noticed it was snowing. She grinned, she loved the snow. She used to go sledding and have snowball fights all the time with Jeremy when they were younger.

Her eyes started to water, she really missed Jeremy. They don't talk to each other anymore. She didn't like his girlfriend Vicky but was always nice to her but one day she caught Vicky cheating on him with his best friend Tyler and told him but he didn't believe her.

Vicky found out that Elena told Jeremy and gave him an ultimatum, either stay with her or stop talking to Elena. He chose Vicky. Elena couldn't help it, she felt a few tears fall. She quickly wiped them away.

She hopes Vicky cheats again, and he finds out because that would show him that family is always supposed to come first, they are the ones that are always there for you.

She starts watching TV again and falls asleep on the couch, dreaming of Damon, again.

* * *

**DPOV**

Damon woke up to the sound of his alarm clock and got up to get ready for work.

When he was done he made himself a cup of coffee and put it in a to go cup.

He grabs his stuff and locks his door on his way to the elevator. He goes into the parking garage and gets in his car when his phone rings.

It's a text from Alaric.

**Ric**- _hey r u busy 4 lunch?_

**Damon**- _yea y?_

**Ric**- _I wanted 2 talk._

**Damon**- _I'll cancel, it's just Mrs. Cruz_

**Ric**- _no its fine, I'll come ovr l8r._

**Damon**- _ok_

**Ric**- _ok, I gtg bye_

**Damon**- _bye_

Damon put his phone away and left to go to work.

When Damon got there he noticed Elena wasn't here yet and was a little disappointed. He was hoping to talk to her before he had to work.

He put his coat in the closet and called Alaric. He answered right away.

"Hi Damon, do you think you could talk before your first case today?"

"I made sure my schedule was clear because I don't want any distractions with this case, so you can come over, it's really boring anyway." he heard Alaric sigh in relief

"Ok thanks, I'm on my way. Bye."

"Bye." Damon hung up the phone and finished his coffee.

He looked out his window and saw it was snowing a lot more now. He was worried about Alaric, he already sucks at driving and he's ten times worse in bad weather.

He was really curious about what was with Alaric. He probably wants to propose to Jenna and needs help.

When Alaric texted Damon telling him that he was down the street Damon decided to meet him downstairs.

Damon walked out of his office and saw Elena putting her jacket in the closet.

When she went back to her desk and noticed him she smiled.

"Hi Damon."

"Hey Elena."

"Umm how was the rest of your night?" She asked and looked down

"Oh it was great I was on the phone almost all night." she looked up  
and bit her bottom lip.

"With who?" he smirked, she was probably thinking of Cindy.

"Well your boyfriend called me and after we got off the phone I called Cindy." he smirked and saw her frown.

"Is she your new girlfriend?" She asked in a bitter tone and he grinned

"Why do you want to know, are you jealous Elena?" she looked upset

"Well I wanted to know just in case she stops by, she might ask to see you and I want to make sure she's not some crazy stalker." he was still grinning when he realized she never denied being jealous.

That must mean she's at least the slightest bit attracted to him, which means he might have a shot.

"Well don't worry I don't like her that way." she smiled

"Oh ok." She said relieved he nodded

"Well I'll be right back." He said

"Ok."

Damon walked to the elevators and hit the down button and waited for the doors to open. When they did Alaric walked out and walked over to Damon.

"Hey Ric, do you want to go somewhere or just talk in my office?" he asked Alaric

"Your office is fine." Alaric said

They walked back towards his office and he smiled at Elena when they passed.

He closed the door and Alaric sat on the couch.

"Ok so I know how much you like Rubik's cubes so I was going to give this to you on your birthday but decided to give it to you now since you seem stressed out."

He handed it to Alaric.

"Thanks." Alaric opened it and started playing with it but put it down.

"Ok I know what will cheer you up." he smirked and Alaric just looked at him.

"What do a Rubik's cube and a penis have in common?" Alaric had the hint of a smile on his face

"I don't know, what?"

"The longer you play with them, the harder they get." Damon grinned when Alaric laughed but Alaric abruptly stopped and sighed. Damon frowned.

"Ok what's wrong?" He asked.

DPOV

Damon couldn't believe what Alaric told him. Alaric proposed to Jenna and she said no. She left Alaric for some Logan guy. He felt so bad for Alaric.

After Alaric had left his office he started talking to Elena and sometime during their conversation he invited her to his loft for lunch.

It was eleven forty-five when he remembered he had plans with Mrs. Cruz. He was going to cancel, he has plenty of time for her later on in the week.

He called her and she answered right away.

"Hello, Damon?"

"Yea, hi Mrs. Cruz umm I'm sorry but I didn't realize that I had another client today and I will have to cancel our lunch plans."

She sighed "Oh that's too bad. Well we always have tomorrow."

"Yea I'll call you tomorrow if I'm not busy. Ok I have to go now, bye."

After she said bye he hung up the phone and grabbed and got ready to leave.

He walked out of his office and walked over to Elena.

"You ready to go?" he asked and she smiled

"Let me just grab my jacket." after she had her stuff they went outside.

"So do you want me to make you something or should we pick something up?" she thought about it before turning to looked at him

"We can make something." he smirked

"Well is there anything specific that you want?" he looked at her when they were at a red light.

"Well I've really been wanting spaghetti."

He smirked "Ok do you have all of your stuff with you?" he asked as the light turned green

"I have everything, why?"

"Let's just hang out for the rest of the day. I don't have any other clients until next week." she smiled

"that sounds like a great idea." She said

After a few minutes of comfortable silence she smiled at him

"If the snow gets deeper we should build a snowman." she said

He laughed. "Yea that would be fun."

She nodded as he parked his car and got out and went around to open her door.

They went to the elevator and went to the top floor and he unlocked the door.

Her eyes widened.

"Wow this place is so big." she was grinning.

He nodded and took off his coat to put it in the closet. She handed him hers.

He couldn't believe she was here and she was going to stay here all day. He grinned. Stefan would hate him even more if he found out about this.

Damon gave Elena a tour of his loft and then after about an hour of watching movies and talking they decided to start cooking.

They were making homemade sauce.

He noticed she kept dipping her finger in it and tasting it when she thought he wasn't looking and he loved it, she actually thought she was being sneaky. He could also hear her when she kept licking her lips.

When he turned around to put the spaghetti in the pot he saw her taste the sauce again.

He smirked "Pretty good isn't it?" he turned around and saw her blush.

"Yea, it's really delicious." she said

"Thank you, it's an old family recipe." she smiled and dipped her finger in it again and it looked like it was going to drip off her finger. She accidentally got some on her chin.

He wiped the sauce with his finger and put his finger in his mouth. He looked her in her dark brown eyes and leaned down to kiss her but stopped when he was just inches above her mouth.

He was giving her the chance to stop him. She sighed, closed her eyes and kissed him.

* * *

A/N I'm sorry to just end there but I promise that next chapter will be worth it. I will try to update really soon. Well please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thank you everyone for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter. And I realized that I've been saying Damon lives in a loft when I meant a penthouse! When I was writing this chapter it made me think about that and a loft would be kinda of small when he's supposed to be rich. lol! I'm going to have to fix that :)

Disclaimer- _**I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**_

* * *

Elena wrapped her arms around Damon's neck and put her fingers in his hair. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

She was tracing his bottom lip with her tounge asking for entrance which he happily allowed. She moaned into his mouth when she felt his tounge touch hers. She couldn't beleive she was doing this.

He picked her up and put her on the counter. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

He started trailing kisses down her neck when he heard something. He stopped and looked at her and then realized it was coming from the stove.

He never turned off the water and it spilled over. Elena giggled and got off the counter while he turned the stove off.

"uh, the pasta is done. Do you want to eat now?" He asked awkwardly

"um, ok." She blushed and smiled. She couldn't beleive she just made out with Damon, her boyfriend's brother.

Damon drained the pasta and put it in a big bowl to mix the sauce in. He grabbed two plates and put the spaghetti on them.

"Do you want anything to drink?" he asked.

"Uh, can I have some water please?" He nodded and grabbed poured two glasses of water.

They sat across from each other at the table. She wanted to break this awkward silence but didn't know how.

"So um how is that case going?"

"It's going great, I think I'm on to something. Everyone thinks she's guilty but I know she's not." She nodded

"So about the party on Saturday, do you want me to bring anything?" She bit her lip, unsure of what he was talking about.

"What party?" She asked

"Um Stefan invited me, he said that the two of you were having people over for dinner." her eyes widened, she completely forgot they lied to him about that.

She almost wants to tell him the truth. If she does he might not go.

"Oh um, no it's ok but it's not exactly a party, we are just having dinner."

"Well who's going?" She started drinking her water trying to stall while she came up with an answer.

"Well all I know so far is that it's just you." He ran his fingers through his hair and nodded.

"Oh ok, are you finished?" she nodded and stood up to put her plate in the sink. He did the same.

"Ok, so what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Let's watch a movie." He nodded his head and they walked into the living room together.

"What movie?" He asked. She walked over to where he kept his movies and started looking at them.

"How about we watch a scary movie?" she didn't want to watch anything that might cause them to start making out again.

He smirked and started looking at the movies.

"Do you want to watch Pet Cemetary?"

"Ok, have you ever seen it?"

"Yea, a couple of times. Have you." she shook her head.

"Ok, do you want any snacks or something to drink before I start the movie?"

"No I'm pretty full. That spaghetti was really good." he smirked and nodded his head.

"I am an excellent cook." she rolled her eyes and playfully pushed him. He laughed and poked her in her side making her laugh, she was very ticklish there.

When he figured that out he started tickling her until tears were coming out of her eyes from laughing so hard.

She sat on the couch trying to catch her breath. Damon went into the kitchen to get her a glass of water. He handed it to her with a cocky grin on his face.

"Thank you." she said taking a drink from the water. He noddedand out the movie on. He sat next to her on the couch.

Elena jumped. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and he put his arm around her shoulder

"Tell me when it's over." she mumbled.

"Ok." he said and she looked at the TV only to go back to the position she was in before.

"Liar, it wasn't over." he laughed.

"I didn't mean ok it's over I meant ok I'll tell you when it's over." she shook her head.

"Well I didn't expect you to say anything." he laughed.

"Oh, ok." she looked up again and hit him in the stomach.

"Stop that, it's not funny." She said as she covered her eyes.

"What did I do this time?" Ge asked and she could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"You told me it was ok to look when it wasn't." He laughed

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean ok you can look I was just saying ok to tell you I understood." She rolled her eyes and just started watching the movie. Elena rested her head on his shoulder with his arms still around her.

She sighed, she didn't want to have feelings for him, she loved his brother. But was she still in love with him? She shook her head. Of course she was, she wouldn't be with Stefan if she didn't love him. But if she was in love with Stefan she wouldn't be doubting her feelings for him.

She looked at Damon to see him staring at her. She looked into his eyes and smiled. She really liked Damon, he was fun to be around, and he was so nice. He kissed her and she didn't stop him, she didn't want to even though she knew she should have.

She laid on her back while he held himself above her. He kissed her again but more roughly. She could feel his rock hard member pressed against her stomach.

He was tracing her lips with his tounge when she opened her mouth for him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He massaged her breasts and could feel them harden at his touch.

He grabbed her shirt and started to pull it up when she grabbed his hands.

"Wait." she was trying to control her breathing. He groaned but sat up.

"What, do you want to stop?" She giggled and shook her head.

"No, let's go to your room or something." he sighed in releif and got off the couch and grabbed Elena's hand and lead her to his room. She bit her lip as she got on his bed, this felt really awkward to her all of a sudden.

He sat next to her a kissed her again. He took her shirt off and started massaging her breasts. He took the bra off and took one nipple into his mouth while he massaged the other. He switched and gave the other breast the same attention. He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down her legs.

He got off the bed to take his pants and boxers off. He got on the bed and kissed her again. He started kissing down to her neck where he stopped to kiss and suck it before he continued down her body. He stopped when he got down to her pink laced panties. He smirked before taking them off. He kissed the inside of her thigh.

"Have you ever-" she cut him off by nodding her head.

He nodded before he licked her from top to bottom, stopping to stick his tounge inside of her his thumb massaged her as he thrust two fingers into her.

He began thrusting his fingers in and out as he sucked on her clit. She moaned as she came all over his hand. He sucked the jucies off of his fingers.

He kissed her again and she could taste herself on him which turned her on even more.

"Please, Damon," Elena said.

He smirked then thrust into her and she let out a surprised moan.

"Oh, Damon" She thrust her hips up, wanting more

He groaned at how wet she was for him and pulled all the way out, only to slam back into her over and over again. She gasped then moaned again.

She wrapped her legs around him and tilted her hips, causing him to go deeper inside of her, the angle sending tingles throughout her body.

He gripped her hips while kissing her and thrust into her. She cried out in pleasure.

Damon groaned, thrusting into her again, the sounds of her moans were turning him on a lot more.

"Oooh…Damon!" Elena bit her lip and Damon moaned as they came together. "Elenaa!"

Damon did one more thrust before pulling out and laying next to her.

Panting, Damon moved her hair out of her face and kissed her on her cheek. She smiled lazily and moved closer to him.

He covered them with the blanket and they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Elena woke up to the sound of a phone ringing. She heard Damon groan and get out of the bed. She saw him put a new pair of boxers on before he left the room.

Elena looked around for a clock. She noticed a clock on his dresser and her eyes widended, it was already eight. She got up and started looking for her clothes. When she was dressed she went into the living room to see Damon talking on the phone, looking annoyed.

He smiled when he saw her.

"Ok I'm going to have to call you back ok? Alright bye." he hung up the phone

"Umm can you take me to my apartment please?"

"Yea just let me get dressed." she nodded as he went back into his room.

She grabbed her purse and jacket. She couldn't beleive she just had sex with Damon Salvatore and she couldn't beleive she didn't feel guilty like she knew she should.

* * *

A/N sooo what did you think, that was my first lemon :/ Well please review. I was going to add more to the chapter but it would have been rushed.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thank you all so much for reviewing! I decided to add Matt and Bonnie into the story, Matt's going to be Stefan's best friend and Bonnie's going to be Elena's.

Disclaimer-_** I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**_

* * *

After Damon dropped Elena off he went home and took a shower. When he got out he called Alaric.

"Hi Damon."

"Hey Ric, you will never believe what I just did!" Damon grinned as he

sat on the couch.

"What happened?"

"I just had sex with Elena!" he heard Alaric laugh

"What's so funny?" Damon asked

"Yea right!" He frowned, why is that so hard to believe?

"No really." Damon said. Alaric stopped laughing

"OK so, you really slept with her?"

"Yes! Why would I lie about it?"

"I don't know, but I'm happy for you, really." Damon grinned.

"I'm happy too. I wonder how she's going to act at work tomorrow."

"It will probably be awkward." Alaric said

"Why do you think that?" He felt offended. Elena had a great time.

"Well she's probably going to feel weird." He nodded and thought it over. If she acts weird at work then she'll definately act weird when he goes to have dinner with her and Stefan on Saturday.

"Do you think she might dump Stefan?"

"Honestly, I don't. But if she does then she most likely won't go running to you." Damon sighed, Alaric always looked on the bad side."

"Maybe. Well I am going to Stefan's for dinner on Saturday. He invited me." He could hear Alaric trying not to laugh.

"Why are you going over there it's not like you guys are best friends... Ooh ok I know why." Alaric started laughing.

"You only said yes so you could see Elena!" Alaric said. He frowned, he didn't think he made it so obvious.

"No I'm not." Even though Alaric was his best friend he didn't want him to know how much he really liked Elena.

"I'm only going over there to apologize to Stefan." He should be able to convince Alaric, he is a lawyer.

"You know another word for lawyer is liar." Alaric said. He rolled his eyes.

"Ric, I'm not lying. I'm going to tell Stefan I'm sorry for taking his girlfriend in high school." When he started thinking about it he realized it was a great idea because he could go over there more often and see Elena.

"I'd only believe you if you told me why you want to apologize." He didn't know what to say, he wasn't expecting to have to explain why he was going to apologize.

"Well because when Elena leaves Stefan for me I don't want him to hate me more than he already does." He smirked to himself, he was brilliant. And he was telling the truth.

"You mean if." He rolled his eyes, why couldn't Ric just be happy for him?

"No I mean when."

"OK Damon, I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright bye." He hung up and thought about his day. He was so happy, he couldn't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

EPOV

Elena was pacing in her room trying to decide if she wanted to call in sick or if she should just go to work. She was scared to face Damon, he might regret it, she didn't. Elena sighed, she couldn't get Damon out of her head.

She stopped pacing when her phone started was Stefan. She was so scared to answer the phone, like he would automatically know that she cheated just by the sound of her voice. She picked up the phone.

"Hi Stefan."

"Oh Elena, I'm so glad that you answered, I was just letting you know that I will be working late and won't be able to take you to work or pick you up because after work I'm going to hang out with Matt."

"Oh OK, I'll just go to your apartment after work. Oh you should invite Matt over tomorrow night."

"That's a great idea." He said, she smiled, she knew Stefan would agree with her and a party would make things less awkward when Damon came by.

"OK I have to go or I'll be late. I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She sighed

"OK bye." He said

"Bye." She hung up the phone and got ready to get a taxi to go to work, not ready to see Damon yet.

* * *

DPOV

Damon parked his car and went to his office. He was there early. He decided that he had to see Mrs. Cruz today, he can't keep putting it off.

He called her from the phone in his office.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Cruz, it's Damon."

"Oh Damon, are you free to talk today?" He sighed and sat in his desk chair.

"Yea, you can come by the office now if you want."

"Oh OK, I'll be there in like twenty minutes OK."

"OK bye."

"Bye." He hung up the phone and started getting his paperwork together. He walked out of his office so he could make copies of everything when he saw Elena. He walked over to her.

"Hi Elena." She smiled

"Hi." She looked down at her desk and Damon could notice she was blushing.

"So, how was the rest of your night?" He asked.

"Uh, it was fine. How was your night?"

"Great." He noticed she was looking everywhere but at him. Damn Alaric was right, she looks uncomfortable. She probably regrets it. He frowned.

"Well I have to get back to work." She bit her lip and nodded.

"Yea me too. I have a lot of messages I have to listen to." he smiled and walks away. He should just ask her about her feelings for him, but what if she doesn't have any, what if she just felt pressured because he is her boss? He frowned and continued to make copies.

He goes back into his office when there's a knock on his door.

"Come in." It was Elena.

"A Mrs. Cruz called and said she couldn't get a hold of you and that she's just looking for parking." He looked at his phone. He didn't have any missed calls.

"OK thank you, just let her in when she gets here." She nodded and walked out.

Damon was sitting at his desk when Mrs. Cruz walked in.

"Hi Damon, sorry I'm late."

"It's fine. Here have a seat." He motioned to the chairs in front of his desk. She sat down.

"Thank you." He nodded and pulled out all the papers he made copies of and gave them to her.

"OK so I was looking over everything and I knew something was wrong so I finally figured it out." She was leaning forward in her seat with a huge grin on her face.

"What? What's wrong with it?" He grabbed the paper that mentioned the witnesses.

"Well first I found another knife like the one you used to supposedly kill your husband with and-" She cut him off.

"Wait I thought everyone was saying it was a one of a kind knife, really expensive. Like it's impossible to find it." He smirked, that's what people where saying but they were obviously wrong.

"Yea well I bought one. And as I was saying, there were two witnesses but one of them was an old man who had a stroke so he walks really slow so how could he have possibly made it to the door when you were running away?" She was grinning.

"How did you know that?" She asked.

"I went to go see him. He has ti drag his right leg when he walks. Also the other witness said she saw and heared you when a train passed, which is very unlikely, trains are very loud. And she wears glasses and she said she was in bed trying to go to sleep so she could have seen someone else."He smirked, he knew they would win.

"Wow, you are worth every penny. I'm so glad you are my lawyer!" She got up and ran around to hug him. He let her.

"So when do you want your money?" She asked.

"You only pay me if we win." He smirked, he knew they were going to win.

"Oh OK. So if that's all then I should get going." She started grabbing her stuff.

"Um OK, it wasn't but that's och, you don't have to know everything. I just thought that you would be curious." She smiled.

"Well I am, but I have plans to go shopping with my daughter. You can join us if you want. I would like that very much." She batted her eyelashes and he tried not to laugh. Why couldn't she understand that he wasn't interested?

"That sounds like fun but I don't want to intrude on your mother daughter time. There is still a possibility that we could lose and you could go to prison so you should spend alone time with your family. So maybe next time Mrs. Cruz."

She frowned. "Yea I guess your right, but please call me Elizabeth." He rolled his eyes.

"OK Elizabeth." She grinned.

"OK bye, I'll see you early Tuesday morning." He nodded and walked with her towards the elevators. When she left he want to go talk to Elena.

"Hey Elena." She smiled

"Hi Damon." He sighed, he hated that there was this awkward tension between them.

"So Elena, we should talk about last night." She looked at him and nodded.

"Yea we should."

"OK, let's go in my office." They walked in and she sat on the couch and he sat next to her.

"So, have you talked to Stefan?" She rose her eyebrows.

"Um no, I wasn't really planning on telling him, especially since the two of you don't get along."

"It's his fault we don't get along."

"Well, I think you should apologize to him." He couldn't believe this, it was like she just told him that she chose Stefan over him. He was the better brother not Stefan.

"Why should I? He was always a jerk who thought he should get everything he wants just because he's the 'good brother'. When he was actually just as bad as I was." He smirked when her eyes widened.

"Please Damon, do it for me. Be the bigger person." He sighed. He didn't want to get on her bad side, things were going so well between them.

"Fine, I'll talk to him tomorrow." He said and she smiled.

"Thank you Damon." He nodded.

"So, um I don't think we should tell anyone about last night." He frowned, great she regretted it. This is just going to make everything awkward between them.

"Well I already told someone. And don't worry he won't tell anyone." He said.

"Who?"

"My best friend. Alaric Saltzman."

"Oh. OK." There was a long awkward silence.

"Do you regret it?" He asked, he really hoped not but it seemed like she did.

"Um why?" She asked.

"Because I want to know if this will ruin our friendship." She bit her lip.

"I don't think it will ruin our friendship, but I'm just upset that I hurt Stefan."

He smiled, she doesn't regret it, but does that mean she has feelings for him?

"OK good because I don't either. And don't worry Stefan will be fine because no one is going to tell him about us." She nodded.

"OK, so um what do I have to do today?" He shrugged, he doesn't have any cases until Tuesday so he doesn't have much work to do.

"Well nothing really, you can go home if you want, I'm just going to stay here and maybe redecorate my office." He stood up and grabbed a water bottle out of the mini-fridge in his office.

"Uh OK, I'll call someone to pick me up." He nodded, he was hoping she would stay, he didn't really care what his office looked like, he just thought it would be fun to redecorate with Elena.

He nodded as she stood up. "I'll be right back." She walked out and grabbed her phone as Damon sat back down on the couch.

* * *

EPOV

Elena grabbed her cell phone and called Stefan. It went straight to voice decided to call his job.

"Hello The New York Post, how may I help you?" She smiled, it was Stefan's boss, Eric. He was really funny and nice. She didn't get why Stefan hated him so much.

"Hey Eric, it's me Elena."

"Elena? It's good to talk to you! How are you?" She smiled.

"I'm OK, how about you?"

"I'm great! So is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well I was wondering if I could talk to Stefan." She heard him laugh.

"He's not here."

"OK can you tell him to call me when he gets back."

"He has off today Elena, he won't be back until Monday." She was confused, Stefan said he had work today, Eric must be wrong.

"No that's impossible. He said he was going to be there, he said he was working late." She sat down on one of the waiting room chairs.

"Well I'm sorry to say this, I really am but maybe he lied to you."

She shook her head, that's impossible, he would never lie to her right? She ran her hands through her hair. Maybe Damon was right about Stefan, maybe he wasn't as good as everyone thought he was.

"Well um thank you Eric. Oh um would you like to come over to Stefan's apartment tomorrow night? we're having a little party." She was breathing heavy, if Stefan did lie then what was he doing? Was he cheating? No that's impossible. He loves her, right? She loves him but

she cheated, so anything is possible.

"I would love to! What time?"

"Uh, eight o'clock"

"Alright then I'll see you tomorrow, bye." She gulped.

"OK, bye." She hung up the phone and put it in her pocket. She wondered where Stefan was. She decided to go to his apartment and wait for him then confront him when he got home.

She walked back to Damon's office and opened the door.

"Bye Damon, I'll see you tomorrow night." He looked up.

"Do you have a ride?" She was going to tell him the truth but decided against it, she needed time to think.

"Yea, I have a ride." He nodded.

"OK, I'll see you tomorrow night then." She smiled

"Alright bye." She said.

"Bye."

When Elena got to Stefan's apartment she looked around to see if he was home and sat on the couch to invite more people over. She called her aunt Jenna first.

"Hello?"

"Hi aunt Jenna, it's me Elena."

"Wow Elena! I haven't spoken to you in a while. How are you doing?" Elena rolled her eyes, they went out for dinner on Monday.

"I'm not so great but that's not important right now because I called to invite you and your boyfriend over for dinner tomorrow night."

"Who Alaric?"

"Yea."

"Well I'm not with him anymore."

"What? Why not? You told me you loved him."

"I did love him, I still do, but he asked me to marry him and I wasn't ready for that kind of commitment so I told him I'm seeing Logan." She

heard Jenna giggle.

"Wait the guy you went out with in high school?"

"Yep."

"You said he was an asshole."

"He is, but I needed an excuse and that's the only thing that popped into my head. I feel like such an idiot for doing that now because I not only lied but I lost a great guy." She felt bad for Jenna, she shouldn't have lied but she knows she made a mistake and wants to make

up for it. Elena grinned, she could invite Alaric over.

Elena started to think about it and realized that would be weird to invite someone to dinner that she didn't even know.

"So do you miss him?"

"Yea." It sounded like she was about to cry.

"Well you should call him and tell him the truth."

"I can't Elena, it's not that easy." Jenna was crying now.

"Why not?" Jenna cleared her throat.

"I really hurt him, I know I did, you should have seen the look on his face." Elena really wanted to help but she wasn't the right person to be giving relationship advice. But Jenna wasn't either and she almost asked her what to do about Damon and Stefan.

"Tell me everything that happened."

"We spent the entire day together. First we had a picnic on a beach in Long Island. Then we were holding hands and walking along the shore. After we left we went to go see a movie, he asked me if I was hungry when it was over and I was so we went to this really nice restaurant.

After we ordered he said he'll be right back, that he had to go somewhere but will be back in like ten minutes."

Jenna was crying again and Elena wished she was here so she could give her a hug or something.

"Wait were you still in Long Island when you went to the movies and dinner?"

"Yea. Anyway when he came back he apologized for leaving and I forgave him. So when we ordered dessert he got down on one knee infront of me and said 'I miss you when we are apart because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible. So Jenna Sommers will you marry me?' I was so shocked, and then he opened the box with the ring in it. The ring was an open curved diamond with a really big square lucida diamond on top."

Elena's eyes widened, she saw that ring when she went to Tiffany's with Bonnie. That ring cost like 40 thousand dollars.

"So then I just sat there speechless for a second and then I started crying, and I told him that I couldn't marry him because I wasn't sure about my feelings because I've also been seeing Logan. Which was a lie but our waiters name was Logan so it reminded me of him. So anyway I told him I was so sorry and I ran out of the restaurant and saw a Burger King and went into that and straight to the bathroom. But I couldn't get Alaric's face out of my head. He looked so heartbroken." Jenna was crying harder now so it was a little hard to understand her.

Elena was going to try to comfort her when she kept thinking about where she heared that name before.

"Wait, what is Alaric's last name? Because that name sounds so familiar."

"Um Saltzman. Anyway after I stopped crying I was able to ask people where the nearest hotel was and I stayed the night in Long Island. The next day I called Jeremy and he picked me up."

Elena's eyes widened she knows why that name is so familiar, that's Damon's best friend. She could tell Damon to invite him.

"I think if you see him again then you should tell him that your sorry and tell him the truth."

"Yea I will but only if I happen to see him, I'm not going to call him."

"OK but are you defiantly coming to dinner tomorrow?"

"Yea I can go. You should invite Jeremy and Vicky." Elena sighed

"You should invite him, tell him your having a party and invite him, so he will defiantly come because he doesn't talk to me anymore."

"OK I will. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Elena."

"Bye." She hung up the phone and called Bonnie.

"Hey Elena, what's up?"

"Hey Bonnie I wanted to invite you to dinner tomorrow night at Stefan's apartment."

"OK, what time?"

"Um eight."

"OK see you then. I got to go, I'm still at work."

"OK bye." She hung up the phone and called Damon but it went to voicemail.

So she called his office.

"Hello, Damon Salvatore speaking."

"Hi Damon, it's Elena."

"Hey Elena. Wow this is a new record, didn't even last an hour before getting bored." She rolled her eyes, she doesn't always call him when she's bored.

"Well I was calling to tell you that you could bring Alaric with you when you come over tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because Jenna wants to apologize to him but isn't brave enough to call him."

"You know Jenna?"

"Yea she's my aunt."

"Oh OK, I'll ask him."

"Oh and don't tell him that Jenna is going to be there, I want it to be a surprise, Jenna doesn't know I'm asking you to bring him."

"OK." She sighed, Damon was right she's bored now.

"So how does your office look so far?" He laughed

"I didn't start yet I'm just picking out what colors I want it." She blushed, she was really glad he wasn't here to see her.

"So what are you doing?" He asked

"Nothing I'm kinda bored actually." He laughed

"You should have stayed." She bit her lip, she could go back.

"Are you still there."

"Well obviously, you called my office."

"Oh yeah." She was blushing again.

"Well can I go back and and help you."

"If want to."

"OK I'm on my way."

* * *

DPOV

Damon was looking at different carpet patterns for his office. He only wanted one color but he wasn't sure which one. He decided to wait until Elena got here and called Alaric.

"Hi Damon."

"Hey Ric, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing, I'm single remember." He rolled his eyes, if Ric doesn't get back with Jenna then he was going to help him meet someone.

"Great! I mean about not being busy not about being single. So anyway do you want to hang out for dinner tomorrow?" Alaric sighed

"Sure, it's not like I have anything better to do."

"Great I'll pick you up at like six thirty. I have to go so I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." Damon doesn't know why he's even doing this to Ric, he should find someone new, he doesn't need Jenna.

Elena walked into him office and he realized he was doing it for her.

"Hey Elena, what took you so long?"

"I don't have a car so I have to take a taxi." He thought about it and decided he would buy her a car.

"Alright, so you pick out what color I should make the walls and I'll do the carpet." He said as he handed her the book with the wall colors.

"OK." She sat on his couch.

After they finished picking things out Damon started making calls for people to come and paint his walls and put in the carpet.

"Alright, let's go." He said to Elena .

"Go where?"

"I have something to do so I'm going to take you home then I'll pick you up when I'm done."

"Oh, when will you be done?"

"In about an hour." She nodded looking disappointed.

When they were in his car he looked at Elena and she looked like she was in deep thought.

"Your apartment or Stefan's?" He asked

"Mine." He nodded and started driving.

After Damon dropped off Elena he went to Alaric's apartment. He called him when he was outside of his door.

"What Damon?"

"Can I come over?"

"Sure, when?"

"Great, I'll see you soon." He just hung up the phone and knocked on the door. Alaric opened it and rolled his eyes.

"Come on in." Damon smirked.

"Actually I needed a favor."

"What?" Alaric walked in and sat on the couch so Damon followed.

"I was wondering if you could go with me to buy a new car." Alaric looked at Damon but got up and started walking towards his room.

"I just have to get dressed." Damon grinned. He already had a car in mind. Alaric went back over to Damon.

"Alright I'm ready to go, but why are you buying a new car, your car is still in great condition." Damon smirked. Alaric would think he was crazy if he told him it was for Elena.

"I need it for work." Alaric was staring at Damon when they were in the elevator. Alaric just shook his head and laughed.

"You know I was actually thinking you were buying it for Elena but that's just insane, only and obsessed person would do that." Alaric laughed again and Damon started laughing with him.

"Seriously, do you actually think I would do that?" He looked at the ground and couldn't believe Alaric realized his motive.

"I did at first but I started thinking about it and realized you wouldn't make the same mistake twice. They walked out of the elevator and Damon had no idea what Alaric meant by that.

"What do you mean?"

"Well with Caroline, you really liked her and you were, well actually you are a big spender so I don't think you would do that with Elena especially since she's with Stefan."

Damon was confused, Alaric was the one who pushed him to go out with Elena so just because Alaric didn't have a great relationship doesn't mean the same thing will happen to him.

"What mistake are you talking about?"

"Well you spent a lot if money on Caroline and she cheated on you so she probably didn't really love you so I don't think you would rush things with Elena.

"Well Ric, I think I have a really good chance with Elena, she is so different from Caroline. I really like her, I could even love her." Damon started the car and realized what he just said and he looked over at Alaric to see a really shocked expression on his face.

"You love her?" Alaric started to smile.

"I never thought about it like that, I mean I knew I liked her but I didn't know I had feelings this strong."

"I've known Elena for a while, ever since I broke up with Caroline and we talked a few times so it's OK that I like her a lot."

"OK, I thought you just loved her because you slept with her."

"OK, I'm sorry I was such a jerk, I think I was just jealous that you always have these great relationships and I get all the crappy ones." Alaric laughed and Damon shook his head.

"That's not true, Jenna was a great girlfriend for you." Alaric rolled his eyes.

"Exactly, past tense." Damon laughed.

"Would you get back together with her if she wanted to be with you?" Alaric sighed.

"I'm not sure. I loved her and she just ran out on me. Literally, she ran out of the restaurant. I stayed in Long Island thinking she would come back so I could take her home but nope, I'm still not sure how she got home."

"You shouldn't think about it anymore." Alaric scoffed.

"It's not that easy, what if things were going great between you and Elena and you both confessed your love for one another and then you tell her you want to marry her and she says 'I'm not sure if I like you enough to be with you because I have feelings for Stefan' It would hurt." He laughed at Alaric's impression of Elena.

"It would suck."

"Yep." Alaric said.

"Well tomorrow night we are going to the bar to meet girls for you."

"Alright and I'm going to try my best to make sure Elena likes you more then Stefan." He laughed, he doesn't need help but he doesn't want to hurt Alaric's feelings.

"OK. Thanks."

"Yea, no problem. It could actually be fun."

* * *

EPOV

Elena was trying to find something to do while waiting for Damon. Where was he? It's been over an hour. She grabbed her phone and was about to call him when she decided to call Bonnie instead.

"Hey Elena, what's up?"

"Hey, are you busy?"

"No, I just went on brake."

"Good because I really have to tell you something. You know how I told you about Damon, Stefan's brother and how I thought I had feelings for him."

"Uh, yea."

"Well I've been hanging out with him a lot lately and my feelings were growing and then we kinda slept together." She mumbled the end.

"OH MY GOSH ELENA! How could you? Stefan is such a great guy, how could you do that to him?" Elena sighed, she shouldn't have told Bonnie, she knew she would defend Stefan, if she didn't know any better she would think she liked Stefan.

"I know, I know but I didn't mean for it to happen, he kissed me and I let him and then-" She was cut off.

"Oh so he kissed you and you didn't stop him?"

"well not exactly, I actually kissed him and then things got crazy and we just did it. But he started the kiss, he tried to kiss me but stopped and I couldn't help it."

"Why didn't you think of Stefan?"

"I was kinda distracted. And please stop criticizing me, you are my best friend and I could really use your support." Elena felt tears form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Elena but I can't support you when you cheat on someone like Stefan." She shook her head and started to cry, Bonnie was making her feel way worse then she already did, she knows she made a mistake and she doesn't need anyone to rub it in her face.

"Fine. Well I have to go."

"Wait, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so tough on you. I'll try to not think about it."

"Thanks, your so kind. OK bye." She said sarcastically.

"Aw thank you, I knew you would take my advice. Alright bye."

She rolled her eyes, how did Bonnie think she was being serious. She heard a knock and looked through the peep hole and saw Damon standing there. She ran into the bathroom to wash her face real quick and then she went to answer the door.

"Hi Damon."

"Hey, so you ready?" She nodded and grabbed her jacket and bag before

locking the door.

"So where are we going?"

"Wherever you want." She started to think about what she wanted to do when her stomach growled. He smirked.

"Do you want to go out to eat somewhere?" She bit her lip

"Only if you want to." He laughed

"Yea I want to, do you know how to drive?" She looked at him and rose her eyebrows.

"Yea."

"Good because your driving." he handed her the keys and her eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" He nodded.

"OK."

When they were out side she was looking around for his car.

"Oh I didn't bring my car." She looked at him.

"Well which car are we taking?"

"Yours."

"I don't have a car."

"You do now. It's that one." He pointed to a black car. It had a big, red bow on top of it. She was grinning and then she turned around and hugged him.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you thank you thank you!" She walked up to it. He smirked, it was the 2011 C300 Luxury Sedan, he thought it fit her perfectly.

"Is this what you had to do?" He nodded

"Do you like it?"

"Yes! It's the best thing someone ever got me! I love it so much! Thank you!" She hugged him again and kissed him on the cheek before getting in the car. He got in the passenger side. She was looking around and playing with the sunroof. She pouted and looked at him.

"I don't think I could afford this car, I have enough bills to pay without needing to worry about a car this expensive." She was still pouting, she really liked the car.

"Well I got a special offer on it and it's under my name anyway." She shook her head, he was too nice.

"I can't let you do that for me."

"Well you work for me and what would you do if I was in court and I needed something and you had no money and no car? So this also helps me." She grinned, he was just making excuses.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." He smirked.

"Ready to go?" She asked and he nodded as she started the car.

* * *

A/N OK, what did you think? I didn't really like this chapter too much, I had trouble deciding what to do... I changed it so many times that it's crazy. I would have updated sooner but my beta was slacking lol :) I don't really like Bonnie, at all but Elena needed a friend and I already used Caroline so I had no choice but to use Bonnie. Anyway please review. Oh and if anyone can guess the movie I used for Mrs. Cruz's case then I'll give them a sneak peek of the next chapter :) I'll give you a hint, the movie is old, like black and white old.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** Thank you for reviewing. The movie I used was Twelve Angry Men, it came out in like 1957 lol. It was about a jury but I thought it could work. Someone guessed it right but they were an anonymous reviewer so I couldn't give them a sneak peek. I just want to say that this chapter wasn't checked by my beta because I kinda don't have one anymore. So I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. Anyway enjoy.

Disclaimer- _**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Damon was looking out the window, it felt so weird to not be in the driver's seat. He looked over at Elena. She was grinning. He was glad she liked her car. She looked at him and blushed to see him staring at her.

"What?" She asked

"Nothing, I'm just glad that you're happy."

"Well I am. I really love this car. Thank you so much." He was glad she liked it but when he thought about, Alaric was right, it's almost like he's trying to buy her love. He shook his head, what was he thinking? He could get Elena even if he didn't buy her nice things.

"So where are we going?" She asked

"I don't know, wherever you want."

"OK, are you still hungry?"

"No, not really."

"OK good because I want to do something fun."

"Like what?" She looked at him and smirked.

"Let's go to Staten Island." He rose his eyebrows. What did she want to do there?

"OK, if you want."

"What are we going to do in Staten Island?" He asked. She smirked. She was probably loving the fact that she was in control.

"You'll see. Oh and would you be mad if that got dirty?" She pointed to his clothes.

"No."

"Good." He smirked, he was really curious about what they were going to do.

"So, it's going to take us about an hour to get there." She said as she looked at him.

"OK."

"So we should do something to keep us busy."

"Like what?"

"Um, let's talk." He wanted to laugh but realized it was actually a good idea. There were a few things he wanted to know about her.

"OK, what was high school like for you?" He asked.

"Well, it was great, I was like the most popular girl in school. Only one person didn't like me." She said

"I met Stefan during my senior year." He rose his eyebrows, he didn't know she went to school in Virginia.

"Really, How?" She looked at him and had a small smile on her face.

"It's a long story but he was my boyfriend's best friend." He laughed, he wondered if Stefan and that guy are still friends.

"OK, we've got time, tell me the story."

"Well I was really good friends with Matt and then we started going out and towards the end of high school he started hanging out with Stefan. So one day this kid, Tyler, was having this party and we decided to go and I had a lot to drink." She paused to look at him and he was smirking, he never knew she liked to party.

"Well anyway, Stefan came up to me when I was looking for Matt. That was the first time I ever spoke to him, so he came up to me and said that I was pretty. I blushed and we started talking and then Matt came over and said 'Hey Stefan, I see you've met Elena' and I nodded and Matt came over and hugged me and gave me a small kiss on the lips."

He remembered when he used to hang out with Stefan, they used to go to parties and Stefan only complemented girls because he was trying to score. He rolled his eyes and Elena continued.

"Stefan seemed shocked and he pulled Matt away to talk to him and when Matt came back he was laughing. He asked me to dance and I said yea and after a while Matt went to go talk to Tyler. I went looking for Bonnie, my best friend, and I walked into Stefan, and we started talking. Then this slow song came on and he asked me to dance and I laughed because I thought he was kidding but he wasn't so I said sure."

He felt bad for that Matt kid, he probably really liked Elena and his best friend took her from him.

"So we were dancing and when the song ended he asked me if I wanted to go outside. So I said OK and he took me upstairs and we went into Tyler's room and onto the balcony. We started talking again and he said he'd be back and he left. I went and sat on Tyler's bed and Stefan came back and sat next to me."

She sighed, he bets he knows what happened next.

"And then he said something and I laughed then he looked at me and leaned in to kiss me but I slapped him. I asked him what was wrong with him and he said sorry and left. I went looking for Matt and walked into another room and saw Vicky and Tyler making out. Vicky was my brother's girlfriend. So I closed the door and went looking for my brother but I realized he didn't go. So I called him and he got mad at me and said I was lying because I just didn't like Vicky."

She stopped and looked sad. He felt bad and didn't really want to hear anymore.

"So I eventually found Matt, he was talking to Stefan and when Matt saw me he smiled and waved me over. I went over to him and asked him if I could talk to him alone. We went into another room and I told him about Stefan and he looked mad and so he went to Stefan and they started to argue. Then Matt punched him and Stefan punched him back and they started fighting. And I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen to me so I went and got Tyler and he stopped Matt and we left. Matt stayed over my house that night and got really mad when he saw Vicky come over, that was his sister. And after a while we fell asleep on the couch. And on Monday when we went back to scho-" He cut her off, it looked like she was going to cry.

"You don't have to finish."

"OK, but I ended up with Stefan and he is still best friends with Matt and so if we are ever together then it's really awkward." He shook his head, why would they stay friends?

"Well what happened between you and Stefan?" She asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Well, when Stefan was a freshman, I was a junior and he was dating this girl but I didn't know that at the time. They were best friends so whenever she was over I thought it was because they were hanging out but they were dating. So one day she came by looking for Stefan and I told her he wasn't here but that she could stay and wait for him. And so she came in and sat on the couch and we started talking. And my dad wasn't home and so we decided to go through his alcohol stash. I found this one drink After Eight, it's meant for shots but we had these really big glasses. We ended up drinking the entire bottle because it was really good. We also hot really drunk and we started making out and we ended up having sex on the couch."

Her eyes widened.

"So she got dressed and decided she would call someone to pick her up. But I asked her if she wanted to go out sometime and she said yea. So when Stefan came by I told him she stopped by and he smiled and just went upstairs to call her."

Elena looked kind of mad, he was hoping she was jealous.

"I wanted to talk to her but I realized I didn't have her number and I didn't want to ask Stefan for it, so when he was sleeping I secretly went into his room and got her number from his phone. I called her and we made plans to go out on Friday. We went to an Italian restaurant and then went to her house because her parents weren't home. We slept together and I stayed the night."

"Um, who was this girl?" He smirked, she was defiantly jealous.

"Her name was Lexi." She nodded.

"Was she your first?" He knew what she was talking about but wanted her to say it.

"My first what? First love?"

"No, your first time." He smirked

"No." She nodded

"Was she your first love?" He shook his head.

"No."

"OK, you can continue." She said

"So after a few months, I thought I loved her and I wanted to tell her but instead I found out about her and Stefan. It was OK because this is when I met Caroline."

"Wait how did you find out?"

"Well I was talking to her and I was going to ask her to this really nice restaurant and tell her how I felt about her and she said she'd love to go, I still didn't know about her and Stefan yet."

He looked at Elena before continuing.

"So we went to the restaurant and I completely forgot Stefan worked there and so he was our waiter and he thought we were just hanging out and after we were done eating I told her I loved her and she said loved me too and that's when Stefan came back and he heard everything and he got mad and he yelled at me about being jealous and that I was the worst brother ever and he punched me. I didn't want to hit him back because I felt bad about what happened and Lexi stopped him from punching me again. She told him she was sorry and that she didn't think they would work out and she left the restaurant and I followed her."

Elena had a sad expression on her face.

"So when I went outside I found Lexi and I took her home and I walked her to the door and told her that I couldn't be with her because she was with both me and Stefan and that I don't want our relationship to ruin my relationship with Stefan. She looked upset but nodded and went inside after apologizing. I went home to apologize to Stefan but he wouldn't talk to me. He wouldn't even stay in the same room as me."

Elena looked at Damon.

"If I could I would give you a hug." She said and he smiled.

"Thank you Elena."

"Your welcome."

* * *

**EPOV**

After a few minutes of silence Elena looked at Damon and frowned.

"Are you only hanging out with me because you're mad at Stefan and want to get back at him." She really hoped not, she was really starting to like Damon.

"No, I hang out with you because I like you. And if anyone wants revenge it would be Stefan, not me." She smiled and nodded.

"OK. Well what about Caroline?"

"What do mean?"

"Um like how did you meet her?"

"Oh, she was in the same grade as Stefan and after the whole Lexi thing Stefan started sleeping around and I guess he tried to get with Caroline. So he invited her over one day and he was in the shower when she came by and I let her in. We started talking and Stefan came downstairs and they went out somewhere. We didn't start going out until I was in college."

"Did Stefan get with Caroline?" He shook his head and smirked.

"No, because Caroline and I were hanging out for a while and when Stefan tried to hook up with her she turned him down because she liked me."

Elena realized that she knew Caroline, Caroline didn't like her too much but Elena didn't really know why, they were friends for a little while in high school but after Elena went out with Matt it was like they became enemies. She couldn't believe how different Caroline looked. Elena didn't even recognize her in the pictures that Caroline gave Damon a few days ago.

"Anyway, when I was in college I went to go visit my dad and Stefan for Thanksgiving and I saw her and we hung out a little and I asked her out on a few dates and then we ended up dating. After a few months she asked me to be her prom date and I said yea but we ended up leaving early to her house because her mom wasn't home."

Elena couldn't believe how jealous she was feeling, she didn't like that Damon slept with so many people.

"Wait so you didn't hook up with anyone after Lexi?" Damon smirked.

"I slept with a few girls here and there, not too many." She frowned, she shouldn't be jealous because she slept around a little bit in high school.

"Anyway, I became a lawyer and she was trying to be a model or an actress or something like that and we moved to the city. She cheated on me with some guy named Tyler. I finally knew what it felt like for Stefan. I loved her and she cheated on me. I was going to apologize to Stefan after that but I found out he set the whole thing up, he got this guy, Tyler to sleep with her. She even dated him after we broke up but she found out about what Stefan did and she told me, that's how I found out."

He smiled. She shook her head, how was he happy about everything that happened to him?

"Why are you smiling?"

"I'm happy about the way things turned out. I'm glad Stefan got his revenge and Caroline left me because things wouldn't be how they are now."

She smiled, she didn't think about it that way. It could be good if you look at it that way, or bad because now she has growing feelings for Damon and she will eventually have to choose him or Stefan but that choice might be easier because Stefan may be cheating on her.

"Well if you look at it that way, then I'm happy too. I really like you and I'm kind of glad Caroline cheated and that Stefan was an asshole and made Tyler help her cheat." Damon laughed.

"I really like you too Elena." She blushed.

"Well, we're here." He looked out the window and laughed again. They were at Cousins Paintball.

"Wow Elena, I didn't think of you as the paintball type." She got out of the car and shrugged.

"It seemed like fun and my brother, Jeremy promised to take me one day but we stopped talking and so I decided it would be a good idea to go with you." He nodded.

"OK let's go." He said.

"That was really fun." She said laughing.

"Yea, it was. You were better then I thought you'd be." She rolled her eyes and playfully pushed him.

"Whatever, I still beat you." He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"You didn't beat me, the team you were on beat my team." She shook her head and laughed.

"I still won, so that means you are paying for dinner." He nodded

"OK, where do you want to go?" He asked as she unlocked the doors to her car, she couldn't believe it's her car.

"Let's just get McDonald's or something." He nodded.

"OK. I think I saw one on our way here."

When they got there they went inside because she didn't want her car to get dirty. After they got there food they sat at the table in the corner.

"So, do you think Stefan would cheat on me?" He shook his.

"He likes you too much to cheat on you."

"How do you know?"

"I don't. I'm just saying from personal experience. I like you a lot and I would never cheat on you because I wouldn't want to loose you. So I think the same goes for Stefan." She shook her head.

"Well he lied to me about working so I assumed he was cheating." She felt her eyes water.

"Hey, I don't think he's cheating, maybe he's doing something for you and wants it to be a surprise." She felt a tear start to run down her cheek and Damon wiped it away with his thumb. He left his hand against her cheek and was rubbing soothing circles with his thumb.

"Thank you Damon, for the car, for always buying me things, for making me feel better, for everything." He half smiled and nodded. She sighed.

"We should go or we'll get stuck in traffic." He stood up and threw away the garbage and walked with her outside. She was just standing by the car door.

She felt like she was going to cry. She really liked Damon, she could even love him one day but she still loves Stefan and she is cheating on him. She has to choose one of them but if she chooses she might make the wrong choice because she hasn't really spent that much time with Damon.

He walked over to her. "Do you want me to drive?" She hugged him and let a few tears fall.

"It's going to be OK, don't worry." He was rubbing her back as he leaned his head on top of hers.

"No it's not going to be OK. I really like you but I like Stefan and I can't be with both of you but I can't choose because I'm afraid I'll make the wrong choice. It's the biggest challenge of my life." She started crying.

"Well actually Elena, the greatest challenge in our life is to find someone who knows all our flaws and drawbacks, yet still willingly embraces us with so much love and affection."

She smiled, she wondered where he got that from.

"And no one is pressuring you to make a choice, take all the time you need as long as you eventually choose." She nodded and handed him the keys.

"You can drive." He took them and she got in the passenger side. When they were in the car she looked at him and smiled. The smile didn't reach her eyes.

He leaned over and hugged her. When he started to lean back she kissed him. It instantly became passionate. She climbed over so that she was straddling him. He put his hands on her hips and she put her hands in his hair.

His hands started roaming her back and she slid her tongue inside his mouth. as their tongues touched Damon groaned. She slid her hands down his chest until she reached the hem of his shirt. She started to push it up and she leaned back so he could finish taking it off when she accidently honked the horn.

She let out a nervous laugh and got off of him. He ran his hands through his hair and fixed his shirt.

"So, that was fun." He said and she blushed.

"I guess."

"You guess? Do you think I'm a bad kisser or something?" He said and mock pouted

"I didn't say that, but I guess you're an OK kisser."

"Just OK? I thought I was amazing since it seems that you can't get enough of me." She blushed.

"OK fine, you're a good kisser OK, are you happy now?" He was smirking.

"Yep. You're a good kisser too." She smiled and looked down. She couldn't believe how happy she got just from hearing him say she was a good kisser.

"So, are you ready to go?" He asked while putting on the seat belt. She nodded and did the same.

* * *

**DPOV**

When Damon was almost home he turned and looked at Elena.

"I had fun today."

"Me too." He smirked.

"My favorite part was when we were at McDonald's" He winked. She laughed nervously and nodded.

"Yea that was fun. But my favorite thing was when I beat you in paintball." He shook his head. He really hoped she was just joking, why would she like paintball more than kissing him?

"You wouldn't be able to beat me if it was a one on one game. But was that really your favorite part of the day?" He couldn't help but ask.

"No, it was my second favorite." He grinned. He knew she liked making out with him.

"You know, we never got to finish." He looked at her and smiled. She laughed, she probably thought he was kidding.

"Yea I know, maybe next time."

"Yea maybe." He put the car in park and they got out. She hugged him.

"Bye Damon, thank you so much." She grinned and looked at her car.

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow." He said and smiled. She nodded and got in her car. She waved before driving away. He waved back and went inside.

When he was inside he called Alaric.

"Hey Damon."

"Hi Ric, so can you come over and bring my car back?"

"OK, I'll be there in ten minutes. Bye."

"Bye." He hung up the phone and got his stuff ready to take a shower.

When Damon was drying his hair he heard someone knocking on the door. He went to open it and saw it was Alaric.

"Hey Ric, how long have you been here?"

"Not too long. It's so much fun driving your car." Damon smirked and moved aside so Alaric could come in.

"I know. So what did you do?" Alaric smiled.

"I went to a bar." He widened his eyes, Alaric better be joking.

"Your kidding?" Alaric laughed

"Yea I'm kidding, I'm not stupid." Damon let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and sat on the couch.

"Good, I was worried." Alaric was grinning when he sat on the couch next to Damon. He couldn't figure out why but Alaric seemed really happy.

"Why are you so happy?" Alaric shrugged.

"I just decided I didn't want to mope around anymore." Damon nodded, he wasn't convinced.

"Really?" Alaric shook his head.

"OK, I just went out with someone. It's nothing serious, it was like a one night stand." Damon smirked, he was glad Alaric was starting to feel better.

"Oh OK, you met her today?"

"Yea, she's one of my student's mom." Damon laughed, Alaric always used to say that he would never go out with someone related to his students.

"I don't really know why I did it though. We were talking about her son and decided to go out for coffee and after a while we went to my place."

"Oh, Well I'm happy for you, I thought you would be depressed forever." Alaric shook his head.

"Honestly, me too. I thought I'd be upset forever unless I got Jenna back, but I actually don't need her to be happy." Damon grinned and nodded.

"Exactly."

"So, how was your day." Alaric asked as he rose his eyebrows.

"Well I told Elena about Lexi and Caroline and she told me how she met Stefan. He was a real asshole to her when they met. I really can't understand why she's with him though. He isn't right for her." He looked over at Alaric and saw him smirking.

"Sounds like someone's jealous." He shook his head.

"I'm not jealous, I'm just confused."

"About what?" Damon shrugged, he hated that Alaric always asked a lot of questions to try and prove that he's lying.

"Well Elena is so fun and Stefan is so boring and he can't keep her entertained." Alaric laughed.

"Nice excuse but just face it, you're jealous that Stefan is with Elena and your with no one." Damon scoffed

"If I want to be with someone then I'll be with them."

"Yea, well you want to be with Elena but you're not."

"When I want something I get it but some things take time." Alaric nodded.

"OK, whatever you say. So about tomorrow, where are we going for dinner." Damon smirked, he almost forgot he was playing match maker with Elena.

"It's a surprise."

"OK, well let's go because I'm tired." Damon nodded and they got ready to go.

* * *

**EPOV**

Elena decided to go to her apartment instead of Stefan's, she didn't want to get into an argument with him. She knew that the minute she saw him she would accuse him of cheating.

She couldn't believe Damon bought her a car, she loved it.

She parked and got out and just stared at it for a second before going inside. She got ready to take a shower but wanted to tell someone about her day first. She decided not to call Bonnie because she didn't feel like being judged. She called Jenna but it went straight to her answering sighed, she felt so lonely and didn't have anyone to talk to.

She walked into her room and to get ready to take a shower when she came across an old diary from high school. She started looking through all of the entries. She wrote about Matt a lot until the end of the book where she started fantasizing about Stefan.

She decided to start a new diary and starred looking through her stuff looking for a notebook. When she found one she sat on her bed and began to write.

_Dear diary,_

_Wow, I haven't done this since high school. Things are so different now. Like for instance, I'm not fantasizing about Stefan anymore but now his hot older brother that I seem to be in a sort of relationship with. I don't really know how it happened. Well I guess I kinda do. It all started when I started working for him._

_We always talked and we were sorta friends but I realized I kinda liked him because I got jealous of some girl sending him pictures. Well we went ice skating and I got jealous again, this time over a cashier. I know, I'm a little crazy but if you saw him you wouldn't be able to blame me, ugh like Bonnie._

_She's always getting mad at me whenever I tell her about what happened between me and Damon. If she wasn't my best friend I would think she likes Stefan. Anyway the next day me and Damon left work early to go to his penthouse and hang out._

_He made spaghetti and this amazing homemade sauce... Anyway we ended up making out in his kitchen but we stopped before anything happened. At least before anything happened in the kitchen._

_We ate and then watched a movie. I picked a scary movie, hoping that it wouldn't lead to us making out again but I was wrong because we started making out and then we went to his room. It was my idea too._

_I stopped him so we could move to a bed! How horrible is that! I didn't stop because I felt guilty but because I wanted more space. Anyway, we slept together and I don't even regret it! I'm only hoping Stefan doesn't find out. I know, I'm a horrible person._

_So anyway today Damon bought me a car, a really really nice car. And we went to Staten Island to play paintball and I beat him so bad ha ha, and so I didn't want to go anywhere fancy for lunch so we just went to McDonald's and we ended up making out in the car._

_I bet if I hadn't honked the horn by accident then I would have had sex with him in my brand new car. And to top it off it would have been in a parking lot! I'm such a horrible person! But what makes me feel a little better is that Stefan might be cheating on me._

_He lied to me about going to work and when I called his job they told me he was off today and when I called his phone, it went straight to voice mail. Damon doesn't think he'd cheat on me but Stefan's boss does. Anyway now I'm home and I have to take a shower so I'll try to continue this tomorrow._

_And if I do, it will be in the morning because I have to go to Stefan's for dinner, it's going to be really awkward because Damon will be there and he doesn't even get along with Stefan. They stopped talking years ago._

_-Elena Gilbert_

She closed the book and put it under her pillow. She grabbed her stuff and got ready to take a shower. She was smiling, it felt good to finally tell someone about her problems.

While Elena was brushing her hair she got a text from Damon.

**Damon**- I sooooo know that ur thinking about me so I thought I would

say hi ;)

She grinned, she surprisingly wasn't thinking about him or Stefan or anyone really.

**Elena**- well I wasn't thinking about u but thx 4 thinking about me ;)

She put her hair in a messy bun and sat on her bed.

**Damon**- ur welcome... So what r u doing?

**Elena**- nm, I'm kinda bored actually.

**Damon**- of course u r, but don't worry I am 2

**Elena**- soo what r u doing?

**Damon**- nothing, that's why I'm bored.

She couldn't believe she asked him that, it was so embarrassing.

**Elena**- oh yea.

**Damon**- yea, I just got my car back.

Her eyes widened, what happened to his car? She didn't even think about it when he gave her hers.

**Elena**- where was it? Is it ok?

**Damon**- yea, it was with Alaric. What did u think happened to it?

She laughed, she thought it got stolen or something, but he just needed someone else to drive it.

**Elena**- I thought sum1 stole it.

**Damon**- don't worry it's fine.

**Elena**- that's good, what did he do with it?

Elena went into the living room to watch TV.

She kept looking at her phone. Damon hasn't texted her back in ten minutes.

**Damon**- idk, he just went home with it. So do u wanna do sumthing?

She rolled her eyes and decided she would take longer to text him back.

After a half an hour she texted him.

**Elena**- like what?

**Damon**- idk, let's play a game.

**Elena**- a game? Okk, what game?

**Damon**- u choose.

She shook her head. She did not want to play a game over the phone. She was going to tell him nevermind when she got a text from Stefan.

**Stefan**- hi Elena, I'm home now. I got stuff 2 make 4 dinner tomorrow.

She shook her head and felt like ignoring him like he ignored her all day. She just deleted his text and texted Damon.

**Elena**- I don't want to play a game anymore.

**Damon**- ok. Where r u?

She bit her lip, did he want to come over to her apartment?

**Elena**- my apartment, why?

**Damon**- no reason. I gtg so ttyl bye.

She sighed, what did she expect? Damon wasn't her boyfriend so she shouldn't get all excited just because he might cone over. She seriously needs to tell Stefan and make a choice.

**Elena**- ok bye.

She went into her room to grab her phone charger and when she plugged it up she got another text from Stefan.

**Stefan**- in case u didn't get my txt b4, I bought things 2 cook 4 tomorrow.

**Elena**- ok.

She turned off her phone and just sat on the couch watching TV until she fell asleep.

* * *

**DPOV**

Damon knocked on Stefan's door. He wanted to apologize ahead of time. When Stefan opened the door he was shocked and just moved aside to let Damon in.

"What are you doing here Damon?"

"Well, I feel really bad about what happened between us in high school and I want to apologize. So Stefan, I'm sorry and I hope that you will forgive me because I miss hanging out with you."

Damon tried not to smirk, his life was so much better without Stefan in it. Stefan grinned.

"Of course I forgive you!" Stefan hugged him.

"We should go out somewhere to celebrate." Damon nodded.

"Sounds fun, but I'm working on this really important case so we can just hang out tomorrow before the dinner thing."

Stefan frowned but nodded. Damon can't believe that Stefan could just forgive him and act like nothing ever happened. Damon wasn't the forgive and forget type. He was only apologizing because of Elena.

"OK, since we're apologizing I want to say I'm sorry for the whole Caroline thing." Damon glared when he saw Stefan smirk. He already regretted apologizing.

"Yea, it's fine. I already met someone."

Damon smirked, he couldn't believe what he just said, Elena is technically dating Stefan not him so he shouldn't be telling Stefan he met Elena and he likes her.

"Oh yea? Who?"

"I shouldn't tell you because it's nothing serious... Yet." Stefan nodded.

"You should bring her over with you tomorrow." Damon wanted to laugh, Stefan was so gullible.

"Well maybe, but I already used my plus one on Alaric Saltzman." Stefan grinned.

"I remember him! He's still your best friend?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Well obviously."

"Oh, well isn't he dating Jenna Sommers? Did you know that she's Elena's aunt."

"Yea I did know that, but they broke up and so I figured Jenna was coming tomorrow and decided I would bring Alaric." Stefan nodded.

"What about you, are still friends with that guy from high school?"

"Yea, he's going to be here tomorrow so you guys get to see each other."

Damon chuckled, Stefan made it seem like he actually liked his friends.

"OK, well Stefan it's been fun but I really should be going now."

"Oh yea, of course. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yea, bye." They walked to the door and Damon looked back at Stefan before going towards the elevators.

* * *

**A/N** okk so what do you think? I thought about adding the dinner into this chapter but decided I wanted to give that it's own chapter. I'm sorry for taking so long to update but like I said before, I don't really have a beta anymore so I have to try and make this perfect on my own. Anyway please review.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N I'm soooooooo sorry, I haven't updated in so long! It's because my computer crashed so I had to restore it and I lost everything! So I had to re-write this chapter... :( I had this chapter done and most of chapter eight done and I was sooo upset when they were gone... I even had a few other stories that I hadn't posted yet so I have to re-write those too. Anyway I hope you like this chapter._

_Disclaimer-_**_ I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!_**

* * *

Damon knocked on Elena's door. He smirked. He went to Stefan's apartment to apologize and then he told Stefan that he had a meeting so he had to leave but he just came to visit Elena. Elena opened the door and grinned.

"Hi, I thought you went to Stefan's." She said as she moved aside to let Damon in.

"I did, and now I'm finished so I came to see you." She smiled as she closed the door. He smirked, it smelled like a bakery in here.

"Are you baking something?" She blushed and nodded.

"Yeah." He followed her into the kitchen and saw cookies on the table. He grabbed one and took a bite.

"This is actually really good." She glared at him.

"Thanks." He laughed.

"Why do you seem mad? I complemented you."

"Well you expected my cookies to be nasty." He rolled his eyes, what did she expect?

"Well you said you can't cook, so I thought you wouldn't be able to bake either." She shrugged.

"I can bake but not cook." He nodded and grabbed another cookie. She smirked and grabbed one herself before looking in the oven.

"What are you making?" He asked while looking past her, into the oven. She stood up and closed the oven. She turned around and gasped when she realized how close Damon was.

"Um, brownies." She backed up.

"Smells great." He said with a smirk. She blushed.

"Thanks."

"So, this is all for the dinner tonight?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't want to show up empty handed."

"Yeah, well I cooked most of the dinner when I went to go talk to Stefan." She giggled.

"Really?" He nodded and reached for another cookie when Elena grabbed his hand.

"Stop eating the cookies or I'll have to make more and I really don't want to." He rolled his eyes.

After a few seconds passed he looked at his hand and smirked when he realized Elena was still holding it. She realized she never let go and dropped it and stepped away from him.

He smirked when he saw her blush again.

"Don't worry Elena, you're not the only one that loves holding my hand." She blushed more.

"I don't love holding you're hand." She turned around to get a cup and filled it with water. He just loved teasing her, she made it so easy.

He walked next to her and grabbed a cup out of the cabinet. She dropped her cup on the floor when she felt his arm brush against hers.

Damon backed up and Elena walked out of the kitchen to get a mop. When she walked back in she glared at him.

"This isn't funny."

"It's a little funny." He said with a chuckle.

"Only because you don't have to clean it up." He shook his head.

"Why would I clean your mess?" She rolled her eyes and continued cleaning up.

"You made this mess."

"No, you dropped the cup. And it's not my fault I make you nervous."

"You don't make me nervous." He scoffed and shook his head as he walked toward her until he was directly in front of her. He put his arms on the counter behind her so that she couldn't move.

Her breathing became shallow. She had a feeling he was going to kiss her and she kind of hoped he would. He leaned closer to her so that his mouth was centimeters apart from hers.

Her heart was beating so loud that she thought Damon could hear it. He kissed the corner of her mouth. He smirked and stepped back.

"Now, tell me you weren't nervous." She just turned around and picked up the cup off the floor.

"I wasn't nervous." He laughed.

"Ok fine, if you weren't nervous then you at least want me." She turned around and glared at him.

"I do not want you." He shook his head.

"Yes you do." She bit her lip. He looked at the clock on the microwave.

"Even if I did want you that wouldn't change anything." He shook his head.

"It would change everything." She rose her eyebrows.

"Yeah? Like what?"

"I would try a lot harder to get you to pick me if I knew you wanted me." She grinned.

"Ok, maybe I kinda want you." His eyes widened. What was that supposed to mean?

"Kinda?" She nodded.

"Yeah. I don't really want you that much." She said. He shook his head.

"Really?" She just walked away to put the mop back and he grabbed another cookie. She walked back into the kitchen and rolled her eyes.

"Please stop eating the cookies." He smirked.

"Only if you admit that you want me." She sighed and handed him the plate.

"Thanks." He took the plate and sat down. She opened the oven and took out the brownies. She put them on the counter and sat across from Damon.

"Fine, if you want the cookies then you'll have to make more." He shook his head.

"That's ok." He said as he ate another cookie. She sighed and got the ingredients out to make more cookies.

"Elena, all you have to do is admit that you want me and I won't eat anymore cookies." She ignored him so Damon walked over to her and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

"Damon I like you, and I don't want to lie to you."

"Well you are lying to me." She shook her head and glanced at him.

"I don't want you."

"Fine, lie to yourself because I know the truth." He pushed the plate of cookies away. She sat across from him.

"So, are you staying here until the dinner?" He shrugged.

"I'll have to leave to pick up Ric like an hour before." She nodded.

"Ok, what do you want to do to pass the time?" He smirked.

"Let's play a game." She shrugged.

"Ok, what game?" He thought about it, he really wanted to get her to admit that she wanted him.

"Truth or Dare." She shrugged.

"Ok, you go first."

"Alright, Truth or dare Elena?"

"Truth." She said and he grinned.

"If Stefan proposed to you tonight, would you say yes?" She bit her lip. He hoped she wouldn't say yes.

"I would tell him I'd have to think about it." He grinned and nodded. That's a fair answer.

"Ok, my turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." She frowned slightly, she probably wanted him to choose dare.

"Um, do you think we will be able to get Alaric and Jenna back together?" He rolled his eyes, that's seriously her question?

"Yes. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you want me?" She blushed and looked down.

"A little." He rolled his eyes, that was basically the same as 'kinda'

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." He wants her to pick dare first.

"Um, what was your first time like?" He chuckled, that's really what she wanted to know?

"It was ok I guess. I was only like 14, not even in high school yet." Her eyes widened.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Ok, truth or dare?" She bit her lip.

"Dare." He grinned, now he could prove that she wanted him.

"Kiss me." Her jaw dropped and he smirked.

"I don't want to play anymore." He smirked.

"It's because you want me right?" She shook her head.

"It's because... Um, I have a fever and I don't want you to get sick." She faked a cough and Damon chuckled. That sounded so fake. He was going to get her to kiss him, it's her fault anyway, she should have just admitted that she wanted him. Because she does.

He got up and knelt in front of her. He felt her forehead, her cheeks, and then her neck before smirking. She was blushing but it didn't feel like she had a fever, because she obviously didn't.

"You seem fine to me. But maybe you shouldn't go to the dinner tonight and just stay in bed. Oh and I could always stay here and take care of you... If you know what I mean." He winked and her breathing became labored.

"Um, you know that's very sweet but I'm feeling much better, thank you."

"Great, so now you can kiss me." She bit her lip and without him expecting it she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He rose his eyebrows, she cheated, he was really looking forward to a long kiss. He chuckled.

"Happy now?" He shrugged.

"No, but you did do the dare so I guess I can't be too upset." Even though it was a short kiss he still felt a spark and he knew Elena did too.

"Yep, you can't be upset. We shouldn't play anymore." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why? Afraid you'll do something you'll regret." She looked down and licked her lips.

"No, I'm afraid we'll do something and not regret it, not even a little bit." He couldn't help but smirk. She liked him and she wouldn't even regret being with him, again.

"Then that's just something we would have to live with." She looked like she was about to cry. Damon stood up.

"Alright let's go have some fun." she nodded and got up and started putting all her desserts away.

"Where are we going to go?" He shrugged, he kind of wanted to take her to that wax museum.

"Want to go to Madame Tussauds? I've heard good things about that place." She shook her head.

"I would love to go to Ripley's Believe It Or Not. It seems so cool and I've never been there." He nodded. He thought it seemed interesting and if they get hungry they could always go to McDonalds since it's right next to it.

"Ok, sounds like a plan. Let's go."

* * *

**EPOV**

After they went to Ripley's Believe It Or Not they went to McDonalds and Elena couldn't help but think about the last time they went to McDonalds together. She blushed.

"What?" Damon asked as he took a few of her fries.

"Nothing."

"Oh, your thinking about what happened in the car yesterday right?" She blushed deeper and took a sip of her soda so she wouldn't have to answer him. Why did he know her so well?

"Well?" She shook her head

"Then what are you thinking about?" She didn't even think about what she was going to say and just said the first thing that came to mind.

"I was thinking about how much I want you." His jaw dropped before he smirked. She just realized she told him she wanted him, she should have just said she was thinking about what happened in the car.

"Wow, so you were thinking about what we did in the car yesterday and how much you really want me." He smirked and she blushed, she did want him but she didn't want him to know that. He's already cocky and he doesn't need her to make it worse.

"Whatever, let's just go." He shrugged and they got ready to go. While they were walking outside Elena saw Bonnie. When Bonnie noticed her she waved.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Elena asked. Bonnie shrugged.

"Trying to keep myself entertained until the dinner since my best friend is too busy for me." Bonnie glared at Damon and he smirked.

"Hi, I'm Damon Salvatore." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I know who you are. Elena never stops talking about you." Bonnie spat. Damon looked at Elena and smirked. Why did Bonnie tell him that, that's embarrassing!

"Wow, she never talks about you, she must like me better." Bonnie glared at him and Elena shook her head, she didn't like him better. Ok, maybe a little bit more.

"She does not! Whatever, I'll see you later Elena." Bonnie just walked past them. That was slightly awkward. They started walking in silence when Damon looked at her.

"So, you never denied it." She looked at him and rose an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"That you like me better." She blushed, he was right. She should have stood up for Bonnie.

"Maybe it's because I do like you better." He grinned.

"Well let's go to my place and find out how much you want me." He smirked. Elena wanted him, but she didn't want to want him.

"Ok." She said. He grinned and they walked towards his car. She couldn't believe she just said yes, just like that. She was arguing with him about not wanting him but here she was going back to his penthouse.

When they got to his car she looked at all of her messages. Jenna texted her. All she said was that Jeremy was going to stay in town for a few days. She smiled, she hopes she gets to spend some time with him while he's here.

"So, what are we going to do at my place?" He asked with a smirk.

"Let's play a game." He shrugged but she noticed he slightly frowned before smirking again.

"Ok, you can pick the game." She nodded. What did she want to play? Nothing too long.

"I don't know, let's play um. Checkers. Do you have that game?" He chuckled.

"Sure, let's play that." He found parking and got out of the car and walked around to Elena's side to open her door. They walked inside and got in the elevator.

"So, I think we should play a different version of checkers."

"Ok." He smirked.

"Great." They went inside and he set the game up on a small table in his room. But instead of the checker pieces he had two different sets of shot glasses. Elena's shot glasses had a red D on it and his had a black D on it. He filled them up with tequila and Elena rolled her eyes when she saw the board.

"Seriously? Shot glasses?"She sat down in her chair and Damon sat across from her.

"Yes seriously. Ok the rules are you only have five seconds to make a move or you'll have to drink a shot. If you jump one of my glasses then I take the shot and the same thing goes for you. The last one with shots wins and just to make things even more interesting the loser has to finish the rest of the shots at the end of the game." She shrugged, seemed easy enough.

"Ok, I'll go first." She said.

Elena was really close to being drunk. She sighed, she was losing, badly. She had two shots left and Damon had five. He made another jump and she groaned. She thought she was going to win. Guess not.

"It looks like your going to lose. If you want we can quit now and all you'll have to do is kiss me. For real this time" He smirked. She pretended to think about it but was really looking at the board. She seen a great move where she could triple jump him.

"No that's ok." He shrugged.

"Then it's your turn." She triple jumped him and his eyes widened. He wasn't expecting that one. She smirked at him and handed him three shots.

"I guess I'm doing better than you thought." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm still going to win, but you just might not get as many shots in the end." She shrugged.

"Maybe not." He moved and she got closer to his piece thinking she could jump him but he jumped her instead.

"Looks like I win." He said while handing her the rest of the shots.

"Do you play this game a lot?" He shook his head and smirked.

"Nope, I'm just great at everything I do." She rolled her eyes. Cocky basterd.

"So what do you want to do now?" She shrugged, she wanted to play another game where she could beat him. She got up and started looking at his games. All of them where adult games, he had no regular board games. She rolled her eyes, typical Damon.

She grabbed the game Dirty Minds, she used to play this game in high school all the time.

"Let's play this." He smirked. She would defiantly win, she had a cleaner mind than Damon.

"Alright." They set up the game.

"Ok, I'll read you the clues first. Clue number one, Schwarzenegger has a long one." She shrugged.

"Spike Lee has a short one." She might have the answer, but she needed one more clue to be sure.

"Umm, what's my last clue?"

"The Pope doesn't use his." She grinned, she knew the answer.

"Is it a last name?" He nodded.

"I was hoping you were going to say a penis." She laughed and shook her head.

"That would only help you win, the answers are all clean." He shrugged.

"Exactly what I was going for."

"Ok, my turn to read the clues." She said.

"Wait, before we continue let's make this more interesting." She bit her lip, she was already buzzed so she might as well have fun, right?

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"Well if I win then you have to spend the night spend here after the dinner." She shrugged, why not? She was going to win anyway.

"Ok and if I win?"

"I don't know, what do you want?" She thought about it, she would be fine with just winning.

"Um, if I win then you have to start hanging out with Stefan." He groaned.

"Fine." She smirked and read the first clue.

"I'm a four letter word." He shook his head.

"I'm a name for a woman."

"Next clue."

"I end in u-n-t." He chuckled.

"Is it an aunt?" She nodded.

"I guess you don't have that dirty of a mind." He smirked.

"Oh I do, but I am very smart too." She rolled her eyes and handed him a letter.

"Alright, clue number one is I am a protrusion that comes in many sizes." She bit her lip.

"When I'm not well, I drip." Damon smirked before reading the last clue.

"When you blow me, I feel better." She laughed.

"Is it a nose?" He nodded and she got another letter.

"Ok your first clue is I sometimes get balls caught in my throat."

"Is it a cat?" Her eyes widened. How did he get that on the first clue?

"How did you know that?"

"I remember that one."

"That's cheating."

"No, I just have a great memory." She rolled her eyes. Damon had four letters, on his next turn he could win and then she'd have to spend the night here.

"I go in hard."

"I come out soft."

"You blow my wad"

"Um is it gum?" He nodded and she grabbed a letter. Damon was probably going to win.

"I come with a sticky hole."

"Men eat me in the morning."

"I can leave a glaze on your face."

"A donut?" She nodded and he grabbed another letter.

"Guess what Elena?" She sighed before answering him.

"What?"

"I can spell Dirty, so I win and you get to sleep here tonight." She frowned but nodded.

"And just because I'm a nice person I'll still hang out with Stefan. Like maybe after I drop you off in the morning." She had the hint of a smile on her face.

"Thank you Damon." She hugged him.

"Let's go, it's already five o'clock." Elena said.

"Ok, but the dinner doesn't start until seven."

"No, it doesn't start until eight." His eyes widened.

"Then we don't have to leave yet."

"Yes we do, I have to shower and fix my hair and make a cheesecake."

"Ok, let's go."

* * *

**DPOV**

Damon was walking around Elena's apartment while she was baking. He looked in the kitchen to see if she was paying attention to him.

She wasn't so he walked into her room. He looked through her closet and then he looked at all her panties and bras. He smirked. She has a lot of lacy lingerie.

He looked at the outfit she picked out for tonight and picked it up. She had it on the bed. It was a black knee length dress with ruffles along the neck. It looked like it would show a very nice amount of cleavage.

When he went to put it back he noticed she picked out a black lacy thong and matching bra. He smirked, she picked out her clothes once they got back.

She didn't wear lingerie last time they had sex. She probably wants to sleep with him again. He laid back on the pillows but stood up when he felt something hard. He picked up the pillow and saw her diary.

He debated with himself on if he should read it but decided against it, for now. He could read it while she's in the shower.

He put it back under the pillow and walked into the kitchen. Elena was putting one of the cheesecakes in the fridge and one in the oven. She turned around and jumped in surprise.

"You scared me! How long have you been standing there?" He shrugged.

"Not long." She sat down at the table and he sat across from her.

"Truth or dare?" Elena rolled her eyes.

"I already told you I don't want to play anymore." He pouted.

"Please Elena. I promise I won't make you do anything I don't think you'd want to do." She sighed.

"Fine. Truth." He grinned.

"Do you write about me in your diary?" She blushed. That made him want to read the diary more.

"Um, a little." He grinned.

"Like what?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's not your turn anymore. Truth or dare?" He rolled his eyes.

"Dare." She bit her bottom lip. She probably wasn't sure about what to dare him to do.

"I dare you to go out on a date with Mrs. Cruz." He grimaced why would she want to torture him like that? She said she liked him.

"No, she's way older than me and her husband just died."

"I know that, I'm your secretary so I'm supposed to do most of the things you do in your office and all you really have to do is go to court but you like doing all the work." He rolled his eyes, she was kind of right.

"She's not even in her thirties anymore." Damon said.

"It's just one date and you won't even have to have physical contact with her." He shook his head, she was crazy.

"Well did I forget to mention that her husband just died! We shouldn't even be having this conversation, I'm not supposed to talk about cases to other people."

"Well I already know everything. And taking her on a date might make her feel better about her husband."

"Elena." He sighed, he might just say yes because it's her asking.

"I'm trying very hard for you to pick me and I don't want to get distracted with a one night stand." She huffed in annoyance.

"Fine then, I'll change the dare." He smirked, he usually got his way.

"Thank you."

"I dare you to... I don't know what to dare you! Can you just please do the other dare?" She batted her eyelashes. He groaned, he was probably going to regret this later.

"Ok fine. I'll call her right now." He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and called Mrs. Cruz and put it on speaker, he could always just cancel later.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Cruz, it's Damon."

"Oh hi! What a lovely surprise to hear from you, how are you?" Elena was trying to hold back a laugh.

"I'm fine. I was wondering if you'd want to go out with me on maybe Tuesday night?" He heard Mrs. Cruz gasp.

"I'd love to! I'll call you later, I have to go shopping now. Bye!" He just hung up and glared at Elena who started laughing.

"I hope you're happy." She frowned for a second then lightly nodded her head.

"Yeah, that was pretty funny."

"Whatever. Truth or dare."

"Dare." He smirked, he was defiantly giving her a dare she wouldn't want to do.

"Ok let's make a quick rule, every dare that's not followed, no matter how crazy or stupid or inappropriate has to give the other person a strip tease." He smirked and her eyes widened but then she shrugged. She must still have alcohol in her system, she didn't really drink that much.

"Alright."

"Ok I dare you to prank call someone." She giggled.

"Ok, who?" He smirked.

"Alaric." She nodded and grabbed her phone.

"What's his number?" He took the phone from her and dialed the number and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" Elena grinned.

"Yes hi, is your refrigerator running?" Damon shook his head. Really, that was the prank she was going to use? It sounded like Alaric chuckled.

"Well actually it's not." Elena covered her mouth while she laughed so that Alaric wouldn't hear her.

"Well I guess you got lucky because I can send someone to take a look at it. She'll be there soon, but only if you want." Damon couldn't help himself and laughed.

"Ok, send her over." Her eyes widened and then she grinned.

"Ok, I'll call when she's on her way. Bye." She hung up the phone and laughed.

"Now I have to call Jenna." Damon smirked. Elena was actually kinda smart when she was a little tipsy.

"Hello, Elena?"

"Hi Aunt Jenna, I found the perfect way for you to make up with Alaric Saltzman."

"Yeah? How?" She giggled again.

"Well um I prank called him or at least tried to and then he caught on so I got him thinking I'm sending a girl over there to fix his refrigerator and you could go over there and apologize and stuff."

"Uh, ok. I'll go over there. Wait, how do you even know his number?"

"That's a conversation for another time, so you need to go over there right away. Bye!" She just hung up the phone and grinned. She was probably proud of herself. He defiantly wouldn't have come up with that plan like that.

Elena got up and looked in the oven. She sat back down because it wasn't ready.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever kept a diary or journal?" He laughed.

"No." She shrugged.

"Well I thought that's where Stefan got his habit from, he had a journal when we were in high school." He laughed, he had no idea where Stefan got the idea to do that.

"No. I never had one and I never will. Anyway, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What do you write about me in your diary?" She blushed and looked down.

"How you can be a big jerk, but you can also be really sweet." She could be telling the truth. But that wasn't what he was expecting her to say.

"Ok. Truth or dare?"

"Um, dare."

"Let me read your diary." She shook her head.

"No, it's private."

"Well it's either let me read the diary or give me a strip tease." She frowned. She got up when she heard the timer go off. She took the cheesecake out and put it on the counter to let it cool. She looked at the clock, it was already six-thirty.

"We can't play anymore because I'm going to go take a shower." He smirked.

"Do you want me to join you?" She blushed and it looked like she honestly thought about it.

"Maybe tonight, only if I don't have to strip for you or let you read my diary." He sighed.

"Not maybe, defiantly." She shrugged.

"Ok, we can take a shower together at your place." Elena started walking toward her room when her phone rang. She walked back in the kitchen to pick it up. She turned speaker off before answering it.

"Hi Aunt Jenna." Her jaw dropped at whatever Jenna said.

"Really? Why?" She sat down and Damon kept trying to ask her what happened.

"Hold on one second Aunt Jenna." She covered the phone and moved it away from her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked.

"Jenna is in the parking lot of Alaric's apartment." Damon chuckled, Alaric was in for a big surprise, he probably wasn't expecting anyone to really go over there.

"Ok, so what are you going to say to him?" Elena smiled.

"That's sweet. Well I better let you get back to what you were doing. I'll see you at the dinner later. Bye."

"Oh and Aunt Jenna, don't tell him it was me who called him."

"Just make something up, it's what you're known for now."

"Yeah, bye. I love you too." She hung up the phone and started laughing.

"I think I offended her."

"How?"

"I told her she's good at making things up because of the whole Alaric proposing thing." He nodded.

"Well you better go take a shower before we're late. And I think I'm going to go home and get ready and I'll be back at seven-thirty to pick you up." She nodded. They walked to the front door together.

"See you in about an hour." He said. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll see you later. She stepped forward to hug him but just stared into his eyes. He made no sign of moving. She stood on her toes and kissed him.

He put his hands on her hips and she grabbed his hair, pulling him closer. He stuck his tongue in her mouth and she moaned into the kiss. She pulled back so she could breath and Damon started kissing her neck.

She pulled his head back up and kissed him. He groaned and pushed his hips into hers. He wanted her so bad that it almost hurt. She moved her hips trying to create friction.

Elena stopped kissing him to grab his hand and she led him to her room. He closed the door behind him and turned her around to kiss her again. He walked them backwards until the back of her legs touched the bed.

She turned around and pushed all the stuff on the bed onto the floor. She kissed him and pulled him down with her. She pulled her shirt over her head and he did the same.

Damon pulled her jeans down her legs before kissing her again. Without breaking the kiss he took off her bra. He kissed each breast before kissing down her stomach until he reached the top of her panties.

He looked up at her and smiled. The way she was breathing and the look in her eyes made him think about how much he likes her, he could even love her which sucks because even if she loved him she also loves Stefan.

He shook his head, now is defiantly not the time to be thinking about how Elena feels about Stefan or Stefan at all. He pulled her underwear down and tossed them behind him. Before he could do anything to her she grabbed his hair, stopping him.

"Wait." He looks up at her.

"I don't want you to do that." He raises an eyebrow. She enjoyed it last time.

"Why not?"

"Because, I want to return the favor." He shrugged trying to act like it wasn't a big deal, but he was kinda excited. Out of all the women he's been with none of them turned down being pleasured to give him pleasure.

She sat up and made him get on his back. She sucked and licked his neck before kissing down his chest.

When Elena got to his boxers she looked up at him and pulled them down. She grabbed him in her hands and licked him before taking the head in her mouth.

She hasn't done this in a long time. The last time was when she was with Matt. She never really enjoyed it but with Damon

it's different, she actually likes it.

She tries to take him deeper and she almost gets all of him in her mouth. She looks up at Damon when he moans. Their eyes meet and she blushes.

He leaned his head back and looked up at the ceiling, biting his lip. He groaned.

"Elena... I'm gonna cum." She smirked and continued to suck him. She gently grazed him with her teeth, sending him over the edge. She swallowed every drop and licked her lips when she was done.

"That was fun." He chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah." He said as he pulled her in for a kiss. He flipped them over and stared into her eyes.

Damon slowly thrusted into her. She grabbed a handful of his hair as he began to move slowly in and out of her.

She started to meet his thrusts with her hips which made him go faster, making Damon groan. She was so close. She wrapped her legs around his waist, causing him to bury deeper inside of her.

"Oh Damon." She moaned as she climaxed. He slowed. He stared at her face and smiled, that was the moment when he realized he was in love with her. And he'd be damned if he let Stefan have her.

He moved her hair off her forehead before quickening his pace again.

His thrusts were urgent, he wanted to feel her warmth around him.

"Elena." He groaned.

He kissed her passionately.

He grasped her hips and thrusted in and out of her faster. She moaned loudly and dug her nails into his back as she climaxed again.

He buried his face in her neck and let out a moan just as he spilled his seed inside of her.

After a couple of minutes he got on his side and stared at Elena. She looked at him and smiled. He smirked.

"I told you you wanted me." She rolled her eyes, only Damon would say something like that during a sweet moment.

"Whatever. I need to finish getting ready." He nodded and gave her a quick peck on the lips before he got up to get dressed. It was already seven-ten.

"Why don't we just take a shower together? It will be faster so we won't be late and we'll save water." She rolled her eyes and just walked into the bathroom, ignoring him. He shrugged.

"Bye!" He yelled before walking out of the room and to the door.

* * *

**EPOV**

Elena was blow-drying her hair. She couldn't believe she just slept with Damon again. It wasn't even his fault, she kissed him, she started it. She always starts it.

She still didn't regret it, she just hopes Stefan never finds out. He would be devastated.

She walked into her room to get dressed after finishing her hair. She grabbed her phone, noticing she had two texts. One was from Jenna.

**Jenna**- hii, i luv u soooo much! Thx so much 4 getting Ric nd me back 2gethr.

**Elena**- it wasnt any trouble at all. i even had help.

**Jenna**- help? from who?

Elena smiled. Great, now she smiles just thinking about Damon. She doesn't even smile when thinking about Stefan, she actually gets angry. She still thinks he cheated on her.

**Elena**- Damon, he's bffs w/ ric

**Jenna**- lmfao, that sounded slightly gay ;)

Elena got offended even though she knew Jenna was joking.

**Elena**- he is NOT gay x(

**Jenna**- damn, defensive much? well obviously he's not gay! Ric is w/ me so he wudnt be with a guy on top of that.

**Elena**- whatevr u say...

**Jenna**- whos Damon w/ anyway.

'me' Elena thought. She couldn't believe she actually thought that, Damon and her aren't together, she's with Stefan. But she likes Damon, more than a friend and defiantly more than a boss.

**Elena**- idk, but i kinda like him :/ idk what 2 do!

**Jenna**- does he like u?

She sighed and got dressed before texting back.

**Elena**- i honestly dont know... he acts like it. i even slept w/ him 2 times :/

**Jenna**- i wont tell any1, but does Stefan know?

She rolled her eyes, seriously like she would go tell Stefan she's hooking up with his brother.

**Elena**- no, its not sumthing i brag about...

**Jenna**- alrite, ill ttyl. Byee ILY! :*

**Elena**- Bye, luv u 2 :)

She didn't even bother checking her other text. She grabbed her bag and went into the living room. She shouldn't be this excited to spend the night with Damon. Elena put her phone charger in the bag when her phone rings. She looks at the screen to see that it's Damon.

"Hi."

"Hey, I'm on my way up."

"Ok." She just hangs up. She opens the door when she hears him knock.

"Hi." She moves out of the way.

"Hi. Do you need any help?" He asks. She has a confused expression on her face that makes Damon smirk.

"With all the desserts and your bag." She blushes, she forgot all about that stuff.

"Yeah, thanks." She gets all the desserts out of the fridge and he takes them from her and he grabs the bag. She feels bad about not carrying anything. He's not a pack mule.

"Do you want me to carry anything?" He shakes his head.

"No, I got it." She shrugs and locks the door before following him to the elevator.

* * *

_A/N so this is not how I had this chapter before my computer broke but I decided to change it. I'm still new at writing smut scenes so tell me how I did... I'm also going to just make next chapter the dinner instead of this one because I wanted to update already. And I think that it was so funny that in the show there was a dinner party lol :D_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I'm so glad people are still reading and enjoying this story! :) I honestly thought no one would continue reading this since I haven't been updating in a while. Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer- **_I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!_**

* * *

**DPOV**

Damon kept looking at Elena in the rear view mirror. He tried to make her sit up front with him but she insisted on letting Alaric sit in the passenger seat while she sat in the back.

He looked back at the road but he could see out of the corner of his eyes that Alaric was staring at him, trying to hold back a laugh. He turned and glared at him.

"What are you looking at?" Alaric started laughing.

"I'll tell you later." He rolled his eyes and glanced at Elena to see a small smile on her face.

"I'm sorry that you have to endure this Elena. Ric can be a real douche bag sometimes." He smirked at Alaric when Elena giggled.

"I don't mind. And I don't think you're a douche bag Alaric." He smiled.

"Thank you Elena but I should be the one apologizing, not Damon." They both gave Alaric a confused look.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean that I'm sorry that Damon is your boss." She giggled and Damon glared at him and it was Alaric's turn to smirk.

"I heard he can be a real ass." Alaric mock-whispered and Elena laughed.

"We all know Elena loves my ass." Damon looked at her in the rear view mirror again and winked. She blushed and looked out the window.

"No I don't." She mumbled. Alaric looked at Damon and rose an eyebrow.

"I'll explain later." He said too low for Elena to hear. Alaric nodded.

"So Elena, was that you who called me about my fridge running?" She blushed and bit her lip.

"Um, yeah." Alaric laughed and Damon smiled. That was pretty funny.

"I thought so but then I had my doubts because Jenna showed up, I thought that was the craziest coincidence." She let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah about that, Jenna is my aunt and I was trying to get you guys back together." He looked at Damon and grinned at him. He probably knew Damon had something to do with it. He knows his best friend too well.

"Well thank you. It was one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me." She nodded.

"Yeah, no problem. I'm actually really glad that I could help."

"I'll make it up to you." She smile and shook her head.

"No that's ok, just the fact that you two are getting back together is good enough for me." Alaric smiled.

"Alright we're here." Damon said as he parked his car next to Stefan's and got out to open the door for Elena.

"Wow Damon, I feel so unloved." Alaric mock-pouted and Damon rolled his eyes.

"You didn't open the door for me, I thought I was supposed to be your date." Damon smirked, he loved that Alaric was happy and was joking around again. Elena smiled.

"I'm sorry Alaric but Damon is my date." Elena said. Alaric's eyes widened and Damon's jaw dropped. He wasn't expecting that.

Damon shrugged and grabbed the desserts and they started walking inside.

While in the elevator Elena stared at the ground. Damon loved the fact that she said she was his date. She looked up at him.

"Um, I think I should bring the desserts in."

"Why?" She bit her lip.

"Stefan might be suspicious because we're kinda late and so I don't want him to know we came together." Alaric tried to pretend he was texting someone when they both knew he was listening to their conversation. It's not like they were being private.

"Well he doesn't know you have a car so I don't think he'd mind that much." She shrugged and just let him carry her desserts.

They got out of the elevator and walked to Stefan's door and Damon knocked. Elena would have just walked in. Stefan opened the door and grinned.

"I'm so glad you guys made it." he took the desserts and ushered them in. He closed the door and put the desserts in the kitchen. Elena followed him.

Damon and Alaric where just standing around, feeling a little awkward. He looked around to see if he recognized anyone. He saw Bonnie and smirked.

"Hey Bonnie, how's it going?" She glared at him.

"Fine." He shrugged and went into the kitchen to talk to Stefan. He stood in the doorway.

"Hello Stefan." Stefan smiled at him.

"Hey Damon. Elena would you give us a minute?" She just walked out.

"So, I wanted to warn you about my friend Matt's-" Stefan was cut off by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Hold on, let me get that." Stefan walked away and Damon walked into the dining room where Stefan had placed the new table. It was really long and Damon thought it looked tacky and cheap.

He sat down between Elena and Alaric. Jenna was across from Alaric and Jeremy was to the left of her. Stefan came into the room with a grimace on his face. Following behind him was Matt and someone Damon knew far too well.

"Everyone this is my best friend Matt and his date Caroline." Stefan looked at Damon and mouthed sorry. His jaw tensed. Of course Caroline would show up when he was trying to be with Elena.

Stefan started naming the guests and when he named Elena he noticed how Caroline rolled her eyes.

"And this is my brother Da-" She cut him off.

"Damon!" She grinned at him.

"Hi Caroline." He got up and shook Matt's hand and Caroline hugged him, a little too long.

"Wow Damon, it's been way too long! How are you? I've really missed you, but you already know that." She said with a wink. He smirked and nodded. He grinned when he decided he would flirt with Caroline tonight so that Elena would get jealous. Elena was so cute when she was jealous.

"I'm good, how have you been? You look great by the way." She nodded.

"I know right. But thanks. I'm doing great." She was always conceded. He sat back down and Elena looked like she was trying to not show that she was angry.

Caroline sat across from Damon and Matt sat across from Elena.

About an hour through the dinner, Damon noticed how much happier Elena was now that she was speaking to her brother again. He turned his attention back to Caroline when Elena asked Matt a question.

"So how did you two meet?" Caroline grinned and answered instead of Matt.

"I was scuba diving with a friend and I guess he was too, but I was by myself when I noticed him. I just started talking to him and we ended up ditching our friends to hang out with each other. Hey Damon do you still like scuba diving?" He was caught off guard, he told her that when they first met. He couldn't believe she still remembers that.

"Uh yeah." She grinned, probably proud that she remembered but it wasn't really that big of a deal. Elena smiled and looked at him.

"What do you like about it?" He shrugged.

"I guess I like that I feel like I'm in another world almost. I feel free. And the colors are great." Elena smiled and nodded.

"That's great, I love a guy that enjoys diving down." Caroline said. Everyone's jaws dropped. Elena glared at her and Damon chuckled.

"I think every woman likes it when a guy dives down." He looked at Elena briefly, giving her a wink before smirking at Caroline. Caroline narrowed her eyes at him. She probably wanted the last word.

"If you ever get to go diving with me I'll show you some interesting colors that will really excite you." He smirked and looked at Elena who was gripping her fork tightly. It was honestly kind of funny.

"I bet they would excite me." She grinned and grabbed a cookie while nodding.

"Who made these?" Caroline asked.

"Me." Elena said.

"Oh, that's why they taste like that." Elena looked hurt, she's probably never gotten insulted on her baking skills.

"Well actually I made them but with Elena's recipe." She smiled at Damon, thankful for him sticking up for her.

"Oh, I didn't mean it in a bad way. They are really good." Elena smiled when Caroline got another cookie.

"Um Matt, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a second?" Stefan asked. Matt nodded and walked into the kitchen with Stefan.

"What's your number Damon?" He smirked and pulled out a business card to give her. He was not giving her his cell phone number.

"We should all play Never Have I Ever!" Caroline shrieked after putting the card in her purse. Elena rolled her eyes.

"That sounds like fun but then we would have to go to my place since I know for a fact I'll drink the most and I don't want to get in an accident." Damon said looking at Alaric and Elena out of the corner of his eye.

"Well if the majority of us want to play then can we?" He shrugged, why not?

"Sure. If you don't want to play then raise your hand." Only Bonnie rose her hand. Everyone laughed.

"Please Bonnie, it will be so fun, I promise." Elena said with a pout. Bonnie groaned.

"Fine, let's get ready to go. You go tell Stefan and Matt." Elena nodded.

"Wait." Damon grabbed her arm when she walked passed.

"What?"

"I'll go tell him." He got up an walked into the kitchen. Stefan looked confused and annoyed. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh hey Damon." Stefan smiled, acting like nothing was wrong. If Damon hadn't witnessed everything then he probably would've believed that Stefan was fine.

"Hey. Everyone wants to play Never Have I Ever at my place since they all know I'll get drunk." Stefan looked at Matt who shrugged.

"Ok, let's go." Damon nodded and walked back into the dining room.

"Ok, is everyone ready?"

* * *

Damon and Alaric were in the kitchen filling up glasses with tequila for everyone. Damon had the tallest glass.

"So, you never got to tell me about what's going on between you and Elena." Damon smiled, he couldn't believe he loved Elena, this was the best day of his life so far, the only thing that could make it better would be if Elena said she loved him and then dumped Stefan. Which probably isn't going to happen tonight.

"I'll tell you about it tomorrow." Alaric nodded and started bringing drinks to everyone. They were all in a circle on the floor.

Damon sat across from Elena and she smiled at him.

"Your place is really nice Damon." Caroline said while lightly grabbing his forearm. He tried not to roll his eyes.

"Ok, who's going first?" Stefan asked.

"Me, I thought of this." Caroline said. Everyone held up ten fingers before Caroline started.

"Ok, never have I ever woken other people up by being too loud during sex." Damon smirked and put one finger down and took a drink. Matt and Elena did the same. She was blushing.

"Ok my turn, umm, never have I ever stopped having sex with someone to say 'What's your name again?'" Damon said. Caroline giggled and put a finger down and took a drink. Jenna also took a drink.

"Oh and before we continue this I think we should just see who could last the longest without getting drunk instead of putting a finger down because I won't get to play as long." Everyone agreed and put their hands down.

"Alright, never have I ever cheated on a boyfriend or girlfriend." Jeremy said. Elena bit her lip and secretly took a sip. Only Damon noticed. Jeremy's date Vicky also took a drink with a smirk on her face. Elena glared at Vicky. How could she not be ashamed?

Caroline laughed and took a drink. Damon rose his eyebrows, was she thinking about the time she cheated on Damon or another time?

"My turn!" Vicky said. She tapped her finger against her chin before grinning.

"Never have I ever fooled around with other people in the room." Stefan took a drink and so did Elena, Matt, Caroline, Damon, and Jenna. Vicky laughed.

"Wow, I'm surprised with you Matt. Who was it with? Elena?" His cheeks were a light shade of pink.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just play." She shrugged.

"Never have I ever been proposed to." Matt said. Stefan's boss Eric took a drink and Jenna bit her lip and took a drink. Caroline frowned and also took a drink.

She looked at Damon and he shrugged, her cheating on him was one of the best things to happen to him.

"Aww Eric, I didn't know you were engaged before!" Elena said, he nodded.

"Yeah, it was to this girl I was with for two years, she got tired of waiting for me to propose so she asked me and I said yes but after a while I realized I was interested in men and not women." She nodded and smiled politely.

"Um, Stefan it's your turn." He grimaced and then smiled.

"Never have I ever been fooling around in the car and accidentally honked the horn." Damon wanted to laugh when he saw Elena's eyes widen. Damon took a drink and so did Elena. Bonnie was glaring at him, why did Elena even like her? She seemed worse than Caroline.

"Ok, never have I ever fooled around in a sibling's room." Elena said while looking at Jeremy. He smiled.

"Don't worry, I never went in your room." She smiled and looked relived.

"I wish I could say the same thing but sorry Matt." Vicky said. Matt looked disgusted.

"That's gross." Matt said. Vicky took a drink and so did Damon while smirking at Stefan's angry expression.

"I probably would fool around in a sibling's room if I had one." Caroline said. She laughed and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Alright Bonnie, it's your turn." She sighed.

"Never have I ever bought condoms." Everyone laughed and Elena stared at Bonnie with her jaw dropped.

"Are you a virgin?" Elena whispered to Bonnie. She bit her lip and nodded. Elena half smiled and took a drink along with everyone else.

"Finally it's my turn! I thought I'd never get to go! Well, never have I ever had the infamous "Lights on.. lights OFF" argument." Jenna said while watching Damon smirk and take another drink.

"What? Why?" Jenna asked him.

"Well it was after a break up and I was drunk and I took a girl home and she was ugly but I was so horny that I didn't care. Well I guess I did since I didn't want sleep with her because she wouldn't let me turn off the light. I eventually got my way like I usually do." He rolled his eyes and everyone except Caroline laughed.

"Well it's finally your turn Ric." Alaric grinned.

"Never have I ever been too drunk to stay awake during sex." Damon laughed. Caroline took a drink and so did Eric.

"Ok, Eric it's your turn." Stefan said.

"Never have I ever Actually taken twenty-one shots on my 21st birthday." Damon, Jenna, Caroline, Alaric, and Vicky all took a drink. Elena had wanted to take twenty-one shots on her birthday but Stefan didn't approve.

"My turn." Caroline said.

"Hmm, never have I ever had sex against a washing machine." Stefan blushed and took a drink and so did Damon.

"Damon how are you not drunk?" Vicky asked.

"I know how to hold down my alcohol." He smirked, he wasn't even buzzed. Damon looked straight at Stefan before he went.

"Never have I ever had my parents ask me if I was a virgin." Stefan glared at him and took a drink. He remembered when their mom called him into the kitchen and asked him, Damon couldn't help but eavesdrop. Elena and Jeremy laughed before taking a drink. Bonnie also took a drink.

"Ok, so I think I should get going before I can't drive home." Bonnie said while standing up. Elena hugged her goodbye.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Bonnie nodded.

"Bye everyone, this was fun." She said a little sarcastically. When Bonnie left everyone continued the game.

"Never have I ever had sex in a tree or tree house." Jeremy said and Matt, Elena, Damon, and Caroline all took a drink. Vicky laughed.

"Wow Matt, I never knew you could be so kinky." He glared at her but his face was turning red.

"Well, I better get going, I've got work tomorrow. This was fun though and thanks for inviting me." Eric said. Stefan nodded and half smiled.

"Bye, I'll see you Monday." Stefan said walking with him to the door.

"It was nice meeting all of you." He said as he left.

"Alright, who's next?" Damon asked.

"Me. Umm, never have I ever had a hickey last for more than two weeks." Vicky said. Jenna blushed and took a drink. Matt looked at his watch.

"Um I better get going too, I have work tomorrow. Stefan would you mind leaving now?" Stefan shook his head.

"Bye everyone, thanks for coming to my place for dinner." Elena got up and walked with them to the door. Matt turned around and looked at Caroline.

"I'm gonna stay and hang out for a little while longer, I'll text you tomorrow." Caroline half smiled at him before turning her attention back to everyone else.

"One more round and then we're leaving." Jeremy said.

"Ok, never have I ever done body shots." Elena said. Everyone laughed and took a drink.

"Looks like I need a refill." Damon said with a smirk. He got up and walked into the kitchen. Caroline followed him.

"So Damon, I've been thinking, I really miss you." Caroline was rubbing Damon's arm.

"Yeah?" He asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah." She said trying to sound seductive.

"Of course you missed me, I'm very irresistible." She rolled her eyes and took a sip of his drink before walking into the living room again. He shrugged and followed her.

"Ok, who's turn is it?" Damon asked while siting down.

"Oh, me. Never have I ever...Umm." Jenna bit her lip.

"Ooh, never have I ever dated someone and their sibling." Elena smiled nervously and took a drink. Damon grinned. He didn't know Elena considered him as her boyfriend. The only thing that sucks is that she is still with Stefan.

"Ok my turn. Never have I ever sunbathed partially or totally naked." Alaric said. Caroline laughed and took a drink and so did Vicky.

"Ok, I think we should go. It was great meeting all of you." Jeremy said while standing up.

"Bye Jer." Elena said while standing up and giving Jeremy a hug.

"Bye Jeremy, I'll see you later." Jenna said, he nodded.

"I hope we get to hang out while I'm here." Jeremy said to Elena. Her eyes lit up and she nodded.

"Yeah, just give me a call." He grinned and hugged her one more time.

"Next time your around let me know so we could do this again." Damon said. Jeremy laughed.

"Alright, bye." Jeremy said while holding Vicky's hand and walking out. Elena sat back down.

"Ok, who's turn is it now?"

"Mine, never have I ever been approached by a hooker." Caroline said with a laugh. Damon smirked while taking a drink. He started laughing when Alaric took a drink.

"Wow Ric, I never knew that." Alaric shrugged.

"It was recent and I didn't get the chance to tell you." He nodded and smirked again.

"Never have I ever been approached by a hooker and accepted." Damon said looking straight at Ric. Alaric looked down before taking a drink. Everyone laughed except Jenna. She was glaring at him.

"That's disgusting man, you could have herpes or aids now." Alaric rolled his eyes at Damon.

"I didn't have sex with her, I just let her give me head." Damon laughed.

"Ok can we just finish this game?" Alaric asked.

"Sure, but one more question, did you go to the doctor to make sure you don't have any STDs?" He asked with a smirk. Alaric glared at him and looked at his watch.

"I have to go, I have a lot of tests to grade." Damon nodded while chuckling, he always avoided things by mentioning his job.

"Ok, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Alaric nodded and stood up. Jenna stood up with him. He was probably going home with Jenna.

"So, thanks for inviting me Elena, I had a great time." Elena nodded.

"I'm glad. Thanks for coming. Bye." Elena got up and hugged Jenna.

"I'll talk to you later." Jenna said. Elena nodded and sat down when they left.

"My turn!" Caroline said. Damon rolled his eyes, when was she going to leave?

"Never have I ever gotten so sick I swore off a particular type of alcohol." Damon smirked when Elena took a drink.

"This game isn't fun anymore, let's do something else." Caroline said.

"I agree." Elena said. Damon shrugged. If that's what Elena wants then that's what she gets.

"Ok, what do you want to do?" Elena shrugged.

"I know what I want to do." Caroline said seductively while putting her hand on Damon's thigh. Elena glared at Caroline. Damon smirked and stood up.

"I don't think so." He smiled at Elena before finishing his drink and he walked into the kitchen.

"Why are you still here?" Caroline asked with an attitude.

"Excuse me?" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You heard me, why are you still here? Damon doesn't want you here and I definitely don't want you here." Elena rose her eyebrows.

"No your wrong, he doesn't want you here, he doesn't want anything to do with you." She rolled her eyes.

"We'll see about that." Damon walked back in and sat on the couch. Caroline got up and sat next to him. He moved over so Elena could sit next to him. Elena got up and smirked at Caroline. She rolled her eyes.

"So did either of you think of what we can do?" Elena shook her head.

"I already told you what I want to do." He sighed.

"Aren't you dating Matt?" She smirked.

"We are more like friends with benefits." He rolled his eyes.

"Well I don't want to be another friend that you have benefits with." She groaned.

"Fine. Let's play truth or dare." He shrugged.

"Only if Elena wants to." She bit her lip.

"Sure, why not?" Caroline clapped.

"Yay! Alright, Damon truth or dare?"

"Truth." She rolled her eyes.

"What happened to fun Damon?" Elena rose her eyebrows, Damon used to be more fun than he usually is?

"I'm still fun, I'm just tired." She nodded, Elena didn't believe that one bit. He was not tired.

"Ok Elena, truth or dare?" Damon asked.

"Umm, truth."

"Did you really have two boyfriends that were brothers?" She blushed. Damon already knew the answer but he wanted her to admit that she considered him her boyfriend.

"Yeah." He smirked and nodded.

"Caroline, truth or dare?" Caroline didn't take her eyes off of Damon when she answered.

"Truth." Elena bit her lip, she didn't know what to dare her.

"Um, have you ever slept with a co-worker?" Caroline laughed.

"Yeah." Elena wasn't surprised.

"Truth or dare?" Damon shrugged.

"Dare." Caroline grinned.

"Kiss me." He smirked, he should have expected she'd say that.

"I'll pass." Her eyes widened and Elena laughed. She turned to Elena and glared.

"Why? I know you missed me." He scoffed.

"I did not miss you, I didn't want anything to do with you but now we can be friends because I'm completely over you." She frowned and Elena was smirking at Caroline.

"I think we should just go back to playing never have I ever." Caroline shrugged in agreement.

"Ok I'll be right back." Damon went into the kitchen and got three cups full of tequila. He handed both of them one.

"Ok Caroline you can go first." She grinned and nodded.

"Never have I ever thought I was, or wanted to be a vampire." Damon laughed and took a drink. Elena and Caroline also laughed.

"Did you think you were a vampire or you wanted to be a vampire?" Elena asked. He smirked.

"Both."

"Alright, never have I ever hooked up with a teacher." Elena said. Caroline laughed and took a drink. Damon narrowed his eyes at her.

"Was this before or after we started dating?" She rolled her eyes.

"God, I cheat once and then that's all I'm known for. It was before I started dating you." Elena rose her eyebrows, Caroline seems like such a whore.

"Never have I ever been told to tone down the 'dirty dancing'." Caroline laughed and took a drink. Elena gave her dirty look. Damon laughed, he loved it when Elena was jealous.

"My turn!" Caroline sing-songed.

"Never have I ever fooled around in an elevator." Damon smirked and took a drink.

"Never have I ever had sex in an elevator without pressing stop." Damon took another drink. Caroline and Elena started laughing.

"Did anyone see you?" Elena asked in between laughs.

"Yeah, we were naked when the elevator stopped and some old couple was about to get in until they saw us and they apologized and turned to go up the stairs. I was going to stop to let them in but they were kinda ignoring me." He laughed.

"Yeah I don't blame them, who wants to see a naked couple having sex." Caroline said.

"Some people like that. That's why people watch porn." Elena said. Damon laughed and Caroline rolled her eyes, she hated it when she was wrong.

"It's your turn Damon." Caroline said.

"Never have I ever fallen out of a window." Elena laughed and took a drink. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Alright never have I ever been PUSHED out of a window." Elena blushed and took another drink. Caroline laughed.

"When did this happen?" He asked.

"It was when I was in high school and I was at a friend's house and her window was right above the pool so a bunch of us were jumping out of the window and into the pool and I was too scared so when I was looking down, Matt came over and pushed me in. He jumped in afterwards but if was so scary and I was so mad at him at first."

Damon faked a laugh, he didn't like the fact that someone pushed her out of a window. Caroline didn't seem to like that Elena went out with Matt either.

"So Caroline, when are you going home?" Damon asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know, it's only..." She looked at her phone.

"It's going on 12 am." He rose an eyebrow, they've been hanging out that long?

"Well I think you guys need to go, I'm tired." He winked at Elena.

"Ugh, ok. I'll call you." Caroline said while standing up and getting her stuff together. He nodded and walked with her to the door.

"What about her?" She pointed to Elena.

"She has to call Stefan, so you should just go." She sighed dramatically but nodded. She hugged him.

"It was nice seeing you again Damon." He nodded and she walked out. He closed the door.

"I thought she'd never leave." Elena said. Damon laughed.

"I'm guessing you didn't like her." She shook her head.

"No, I didn't like her. What did you ever see in her?" He shrugged.

"I don't even remember." She ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm tired." He frowned slightly before shrugging.

"I'm not but we have all morning to hang out so let's go take a shower and get ready for bed." She rolled her eyes.

"Ok, let's go." He grinned and grabbed her hand, leading her to the bathroom.

* * *

A/N so what did you think? I really wanted to do a never have I ever scene and so I thought it would fit for the dinner. I know it's short but I wanted to update in case I don't for a while because I just got the new Vampire Diaries book so I don't know when I'll have time to write. All my free time will be going to the book. lol :D please review.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N So I hope everyone likes this chapter :) And sorry for the long wait.

Disclaimer- _**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

* * *

Damon walked into his bathroom with Elena following behind him. He cocked his head to the side before turning to face Elena.

"Do you want to take a bath or a shower?" She always took baths when she wanted to relax or think.

"A bath." He nodded and turned on the water to fill up the tub. It was so big, it looked like it could fit at least seven people.

She sat on top of the closed toilet. She was so confused, Matt told her Stefan was with him yesterday and that Stefan was helping him set up the perfect first real date with Caroline. Matt didn't want her to know because he remembered how she felt about Caroline in high school.

But she was honestly hoping Stefan was cheating because she wanted choosing someone to be easier. She loves Stefan, but she has these unsure feelings about Damon that are getting a lot harder to ignore.

It's not like she can just start avoiding them, she works with Damon and Stefan would get really worried. What would she even tell them? 'I'm kinda sick so you won't see me around the office for a while. Oh and don't visit either.' Yeah because Damon always listens.

And what kind of excuse would she tell Stefan, well she doesn't have to tell him anything she would just avoid him unless he called or went to her apartment. She wouldn't open the door and say, 'Oh hey Stefan, um I'm kinda avoiding you and I don't want to see you right now so can you please go home? And before you go I just want you to know I am not breaking up with you, I just need time to think.' Like that would work.

She can't break up with him because if she decided to choose him then it would make things difficult and awkward.

She sighed, why did this happen to her? Why did they have to be brothers that were both amazing? Stefan was sweet and caring and loving while Damon was passionate and rough with a sweet side.

She realized Damon was talking to her and she lightly shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

"What was that?" He chuckled and repeated himself.

"Do you want to take a bath by yourself? You look like you need time to think." She smiled, Guess that means you can add thoughtful to Damon's characteristics.

"No, it's fine. I'll have plenty of time to think later but thank you." He smiled and shook his head.

"Take a bath, I'm going to go take a shower in the bathroom in my room." He kissed her lightly on the lips before walking out of the bathroom.

She got up and started getting undressed. She couldn't understand why Damon would want to live here, all by himself. It was way too big and he has to get lonely from time to time. She bit her lip, he probably always had girls over. She felt a pang in her chest, she shouldn't think about all of the girls in Damon's life, that would only upset her.

She got in the tub and leaned back. The water was perfect, it was hot but not boiling. It kind of reminded her of a hot tub.

She washed up before just sitting back and relaxing. She thought about the reasons why she should be with Stefan.

She's been with him since high school, he always tells her how much he loves her almost like he thinks she's going to forget so he needs to remind her. She frowned, she couldn't think of any other reasons as to why Stefan was better for her than Damon.

Damon on the other hand makes her feel beautiful but sexy at the same time. He brings her to life. She doesn't have to pretend around him like she feels she has to do with Stefan.

She groans, she loves him, she loves Damon but she still loves Stefan. She has to choose, she can't keep both of them. She doesn't want both of them but she's not sure who she wants just yet.

She finally gets out of the tub and starts to dry off. She gets dressed and brushes her hair. She wants to tell Damon how she feels about him but if he finds out he'll probably just think that she chose him.

She rolled her eyes, she's going to tell him, she'll tell him tonight. She puts on her nightgown and walks down the hallway into Damon's room. He's not in there so she walks into the living room. He's not in there either and when she turns around she walks right into him.

"Oh my God! You scared me." He chuckled.

"Sorry." She bit her lip, should she tell him right now? She decided to just tell him, what's the worst that could happen? He would just tell her how he feels and then things may or may not get easier for her.

"Sit down, we need to talk." He rose an eyebrow but sat on the couch. She started pacing in front of him. She didn't know how to start.

"Ok, so I'm just going to say it, I love you Damon." His jaw dropped before he grinned. He was about to say something but she stopped him.

"I love you but I still love Stefan." He was still grinning, almost like he stopped listening to her.

"I love you too Elena." He stood up and hugged her. He started kissing her. First her cheeks and then the corner of her lips and then her lips. He kissed her sweetly at first but then it instantly turned passionate.

She pulled away after a few minutes. She was taking deep breaths. He kissed all over her face and then down her neck.

He kept saying 'I Love You' in between his kisses. She grinned and pulled his face up to kiss him on the lips again. After a while she pulled away.

"I don't want to do anything tonight." He shrugged.

"Ok. Let's go to bed then because I'm tired." She nodded and let him lead her to the bedroom.

* * *

**DPOV**

Damon was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for Elena, he wanted to surprise her. He knew she loved chocolate so he made her a big chocolate chip pancake with powdered sugar and a whipped topping smile. It had a cherry nose and strawberry eyes.

He also made her a chocolate chip muffins and he made fresh orange juice but just in case she didn't like oranges he mad coffee. There was also apple juice.

He out everything on a red tray and walked back into his room. He decided to just give her a cup of coffee, orange juice, and apple juice. He lightly shook her.

When she didn't wake up he called her name a few times. He kissed her and she started to stir. She opened her eyes and saw Damon. She smiled and sat up and stretched.

"Good morning, I like it when you kiss me awake." She looked at the tray and a small smile tugged the corner of her lips. "Good morning." He replied.

"What's that?" She asked while pointing at the food and raising an accusing eyebrow. He smiled.

"Breakfast. For you." She grinned.

"Thank you, how did you know I loved chocolate?" She asked while he handed her the tray.

"You're welcome and you told me when you first started hanging out with me." She smiled.

"Are you going to eat?" He took one of her muffins and took a bite. She ate a strawberry. She took the cherry off the pancake and put it on the tray.

"You don't like cherries?" She made a face and shook her head.

"No, they're disgusting." He shrugged and ate it. His phone started ringing and he got up to answer it.

"I'll be right back." He walked into the living room and he looked at the caller ID, it was an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Damon Salvatore?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"I'm Amanda Frank, I was wondering if you would be my lawyer."

"Well I'd need to meet with you in person first, so how about you stop by my office tomorrow morning at se-" She cut him off.

"Well that's a problem because I live in California, so I was thinking you could come and meet with me, I'd pay for all your expenses. I'll buy you a first class plane ticket, the best room in the best hotel and I would even get you a rental car." He smirked, she seemed like a big spender so she must really want him if she could have anyone. Usually he had people come meet with him but he would make an exception just this once.

"That won't be necessary, I'll pay for everything. Where in California do you live? And when would you like to meet with me?"

"Um, whenever your not busy. And I live in L.A." He thought about it.

"I can leave on Monday night." He got on his MacBook and started looking up the different flights.

"Alright, just call me at this number when you get your flight booked, and I'll meet you at the airport, thank you so much Mr. Salvatore."

"Please, call me Damon, and it's no problem at all. I'll talk to you soon." He hung up the phone and thought about asking Elena if she wanted to go with him but decided against it. Stefan would probably get suspicious if Elena left, well maybe not since she is his secretary.

He still couldn't believe Elena loves him. He walked back into his room to find Elena almost finished eating.

"Who was that?" He picked up the orange juice.

"Do you want this?" He asked. She shook her head and he took a drink.

"Someone that wants me to represent them. They live in California so I'll be leaving tomorrow and I don't know when I'll be back." She pouted but nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll call you everyday." He gently caressed her cheek. She sighed and leaned into his touch.

"I'll miss you." He kissed her cheek before getting up.

"I'll miss you too." He said while picking up her tray and walking towards the kitchen. She got up and followed him. When he saw her he handed her an Advil and a glass of water.

"Thanks, my head is killing me." She took the pill and gave him the empty glass.

"How do you not have a hangover?" He smirked and put the dishes in the sink.

"I wasn't drunk so I feel fine but you got drunk twice yesterday." She laughed.

"Yeah, I did drink a lot, but not nearly as much as you did during that game, did you have soda instead of tequila or something." He chuckled, cheating like that would have been a smart thing to do but it's only fun when alcohol is involved.

"No, I didn't cheat, I like drinking games." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to go get dressed and wash up." He nodded and she walked away and towards his bedroom. He got on his laptop and booked his flight. He would have to be at the airport at six. He decided to stay there for the week. He pulled out his phone and hit redial.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Amanda Frank?"

"Yes."

"It's Damon Salvatore, I'm just letting you know that I booked my flight." He started looking up different hotels he could stay at. He always liked the Marriott so he decided to stay at the nicest one he found.

"Oh ok, thank you so much! I'll pick you up when you get here." He got up and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, bye."

"Bye." He hung up the phone and went back in his room. He saw Elena writing in something, probably her diary. She looked up at him and smiled.

"So I think we should go out and have some fun since I'm going to be leaving tomorrow."

"Sure, just let me finish this." He nodded and went to the closet by the front door to grab a suitcase. He walked back into his room and set it at the foot of the bed.

Elena closed the book and put it in her bag. She sat next to his suitcase.

"Are you going to pack right now?" She asked.

"I guess." He got up and started to some of his stuff together and put it in his suitcase.

"I'll just do this later, let's go have some fun." He said while turning to look at her. She nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, what do you want to do?" He smiled mischievously.

"It's a surprise." She rolled her eyes, he always surprised her.

* * *

**EPOV**

Elena was sitting in Damon's car eating the rest of her candy. Damon took her to go see The Lion King on Broadway. She really liked it.

She thought it felt like a date. But she wasn't complaining. Damon was talking to someone who asked for directions, they were probably a tourist.

Elena almost dropped her candy when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out to see that she had a text from Stefan.

**Stefan-** hi honey, u havnt been ovr in a while, u shud stop by, or i cud pick u up...

Elena looked over at Damon to see him pointing down the street. She looked back at her phone and bit her lip. She was over there yesterday but he meant just the two of them.

Damon was leaving for California tomorrow, she would have all the time that he was gone to spend with Stefan. Elena quickly texted Jenna.

**Elena**- heyy aunt jenna, where r u?

**Jenna-** home, y?

**Elena-** no reason, k I g2g... byee, i luv u :*

**Jenna-** alrite... luv u 2 :/ lol ur crazy ;)

**Elena-** i lernd from the best ;) lol jk

**Jenna-** its true, me u nd jer r all insane! lol :) ill ttyl k?

**Elena-** okk, byee :)

**Jenna-** bye :*

Elena looked over at Damon who was rolling his eyes. He saw Elena looking at him and he smirked and winked. She blushed and texted Stefan back.

**Elena-** srry but i have plans w/ jenna

**Stefan-** too bad. well ttyl, luv u :*

**Elena-** luv u 2

Elena had put her phone away because Damon was walking back to the car. He opened the door and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

He rolled his eyes while writing something on it and handing it to the guy. He thanked him and started walking away. Damon got in the car and groaned.

"That guy was driving me insane. He didn't understand anything I was telling him."

"Did he speak English?" He nodded and took some of her M&M's.

"I almost offered to drive him there but decided not to. What else do you want to do today?" He said while turning the car on.

"I don't know, I'm up for just about anything." He chuckled.

"Let's go to Central Park." She agreed and he started driving.

* * *

Damon and Elena were walking side by side. He looked awkward and uncomfortable. Elena wasn't sure why. They stopped and sat on one of the benches.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her waist while leaning his head on top of hers. After a few minutes of just sitting there Damon sat up.

"I'll be right back, wait here." Elena stared at him, was he serious?

"Where are you going?" He thought about it for a second before smirking.

"It's a surprise, I'll try to be fast. I'll be gone... Twenty minutes tops." He said while standing up. What was he up to?

"Alright. But hurry up." He grinned and nodded.

"Great, I'll be right back." He kissed her before turning around and leaving. She watched him until she couldn't see him anymore and then pulled out her phone. She texted Bonnie.

**Elena-** hii (:

**Bonnie-** hey, wats upp?

**Elena-** i rlly need 2 talk 2 u

**Bonnie-** wats rong?

**Elena-** i love damon... :/

**Bonnie-** u wat? love him? thats crazy! ur crazy! wat bout stefan!

**Elena-** i luv both of them... idk wat im gonna do :/

**Bonnie-** um idk wat 2 tell u w/out bein biased.

**Elena-** alrite... well thx anyway :)

**Bonnie-** n/p ill ttyl

**Elena-** yea

Elena put her phone away and leaned back and closed her eyes. Bonnie was sometimes no help at all. She would just call Jenna when she got home.

When Elena opened her eyes she noticed Caroline and Matt walking her way. Her eyes widened, what would she say to them.

"Hey Elena." Matt said when he approached. Caroline just gave her a dirty look.

"Hi Matt. What's up?" He smiled.

"Nothing much. Mind if I have a seat?" She shook her head and moved over so that she wasn't in the middle anymore. They sat down and Caroline grabbed Matt's hand.

"So what are you doing here?" Caroline asked while glaring at her. She bit her lip.

"Umm, I just came here to think and uh clear my mind." She grinned, that was a pretty good excuse.

"Oh. Clear your head of what?" Elena narrowed her eyes at her. What was her problem?

"Of personal things. And I better get going, I have to be up early tomorrow to go to court." Caroline smirked and Matt frowned slightly.

"What happened, driving while intoxicated?" Elena shook her head. What did Matt see in her?

"I'm a paralegal." Caroline opened her mouth to say something but Matt cut her off.

"Well then I'll talk to you later." She nodded and just smiled before standing and walking away. She forgot to text Damon to tell him she left. It was getting kind of dark and a little windy.

She walked towards the bridge and looked down at the pond. She saw something out of the corner of her eye and turned to see a picnic set up and a bunch of lit candles. She looked around to see if anyone was there when she got an incoming call, it was Damon.

She didn't get to say anything before Damon started speaking.

"Where the hell did you go! I came back and you were gone. Where are you I'll come and-" She cut him off.

"Well if you'd let me talk I'd be able to explain myself." She ran her fingers through her hair.

"I was waiting for you when Caroline and Matt showed up. They were talking to me and I didn't know what to do when she started getting nosy. She just kept questioning me and I said I had to leave so I did and I was only worried about getting away from them so I forgot to tell you I left." She started walking back to where she came from.

"Alright, where are you? I'll go meet you." She looked around.

"I'll just go back to the bench." He sighed, she was so stubborn.

"Fine, I'll see you soon." He said.

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." She hung up and put her phone away. She was going to miss him.

She eventually got back to the bench to see Damon sitting there. He looked relieved when he saw her.

He walked over to her and grabbed her hand and lead them back to the direction from where she came from. She rolled her eyes, she should have just let him find her.

He stopped and pulled something out of his pocket.

"What is that?" She asked while narrowing her eyes at him.

"A blindfold." He said nonchalantly.

"What's it for?" He smirked.

"For you to wear." She rose her eyebrows.

"I'm not wearing that." She said. If it was for anything kinky she was going to go home.

"Why not?" She gave him a dirty look.

"What's it for?" He chuckled.

"You really do have a dirty mind Elena, it's just to make sure you get the full effect of your surprise." She blushed and let him cover her eyes. He grabbed her hand again and led her to their destination.

When he finally took the blindfold off she saw that Damon looked a little nervous. She looked around and noticed the picnic from before. A small smile formed on her face. She couldn't believe Damon set up a picnic for them. It was so sweet and romantic.

"What do you think?" She turned to look at him and grinned.

"I love it!" She said before kissing him. She pulled back before things got too heated and sat on the blanket.

He opened a bottle of champagne and poured two glasses. He handed her one. She clinked her glass with his before taking a sip. It was really good, it had a sweet kind of taste. Damon must like getting her drunk because she would definitely drink a lot of this.

"This was really sweet of you." He glanced at her and smiled.

"I like spoiling you." He said while playing with her fingers.

"I think I could get used to this. Getting kissed awake, breakfast in bed, late night picnics, and how you would drop everything you're doing to make me happy. You put other people before yourself." He shook his head.

"First off, you better get used to it because I'm going to keep spoiling you and second, I only put _you_ before myself." She blushed and realized this was going to be a lot harder now, she loved Damon just as much as she loved Stefan, if not more.

"Do you know that I love you?" He smirked and put his glass down while getting closer to her.

"I do now... I love you too." He said before kissing her. She opened her mouth and as soon as she felt his tounge touch hers she moaned into his mouth. He rolled them over so that she was straddling him.

She pulled back to breath and she looked flushed. He gently rubbed her cheek and they just sat there for a while. The comfortable silence was finally broken when Elena's stomach growled. She giggled before climbing off of him.

He got the food he brought and took a bowl out and a fork and spoon.

"I wasn't sure which one you'd prefer?" Referring to the fork and spoon. He handed her a bowl of Chicken Alfredo. She smiled and took the fork.

"Thank you." While they were eating they didn't say anything to each other. Damon brushed her hair out of her face.

"I think you look the best when your hair's a mess." She blushed and tucked a strand behind her ear.

"You know, I think I must have done something good to meet you."

"Well, you're too good to be true." He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm so lightly that it tickled. She giggled and tried to pull her arm back. He smiled mischievously before he started tickling her.

She started laughing and tried to push his hands away. Tears formed in her eyes. He finally stopped and she tried to catch her breath. Laughing like that just comes so naturally with Damon unlike with Stefan.

"Ready for dessert?" She rose an eyebrow but nodded.

"I meant cheesecake Elena." He said in a teasing voice.

"But... If you'd prefer that kind of dessert, I'm all yours." He said with a wink while getting a spoon and a piece of cheesecake. She blushed, he made her do that a lot. She reached for the spoon but he pulled it back and out of her reach.

"Please?" She said with a pout he smirked and fed her a spoonful of cheesecake.

"Did you make this?"

"Yep." She grinned.

"So you can cook, bake, and your really sweet and romantic. What else don't I know about you."

"Well you forgot to mention that I'm incredibly hot but I can speak Italian fluently and I am really smart. Some would say I'm even a genius." She grinned, she's always wanted to meet someone who spoke Italian. Stefan only said he was Italian, he never said that he could speak it.

"Can you say something for me?" He smirked.

"Of course, hmm... Vorrei non dover partire domani, io preferirei rimanere qui con te."

"What's that mean?" Elena thought that him speaking Italian just made him even sexier than he was before.

"I wish I didn't have to leave tomorrow, I'd rather stay here with you." She grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

"I wish I could at least go with you." He nodded in agreement.

"I was going to ask you but this is just to see if I'll want to represent her, and if I do then that's when you'd come with me." She sighed, it was really dark and cold out now. She cuddled closer to Damon and he wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm.

She gave him some of the cheesecake before eating some herself. She wished this night never had to end.

She started to fall asleep when her phone started ringing. She grabbed it and saw Stefan calling her. She sat up and then answered it.

"Hello, Stefan?"

"Hey honey... Where are you?" She bit her lip, she shouldn't have answered the phone.

"I'm with Damon." Damon's eyes widened and he sat up to stare at her in shock.

"What? Why?" Stefan asked as she smiled.

"There's this really important case tomorrow and he needed my help so I had to come over and, well help him." Damon smirked, he wasn't expecting that, he actually didn't know what he was expecting but definitely not that.

"Oh, ok. I'll see you tomorrow then. I love you, bye."

"Love you too. Bye." That hurt Damon more than he'd like to admit. He already knew Elena loved Stefan but hearing her say it was like putting salt in the wound. She hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket.

"Umm, I think we should get going, we need to be at the court early." He frowned but nodded. He stood up and grabbed her hands to pull her up. He started getting all of their stuff before grabbing her hand and walking away.

When they were in the car Damon turned the heat on and turned to look at Elena.

"I had fun today." He said while she smiled and nodded.

"Me too, but I usually have fun with you." He chuckled.

"Usually? When have you never had fun with me?" She blushed and shrugged.

"Umm, that one time when I was trying to flirt with you and some girl came in the office. She gave me this look and you asked me to leave the two of you alone, it was like a month ago." He smirked remembering that. It was with one of his many flings. Her name was Jessica and Elena came in and they were talking when Jessica walked in and wanted to ask him to be her boyfriend, he told her no and he hasn't seen her since.

"Oh, I remember that. That girl was a skank." Elena laughed.

"Did you like her?" He rose an eyebrow and shrugged.

"No, I was only with her for the sex, and it wasn't even that good." Elena wondered if Damon thought sex with her was good.

"So where am I taking you?" Elena shrugged and looked out the window. She was kinda hoping he would ask her to spend the night with him again.

"My apartment." He nodded and started driving.

* * *

**DPOV**

Damon was walking with Elena upstairs. He wanted to ask her to spend the night but decided not to since he still has to pack and he doesn't want to keep putting it off. When they got to her door they just stood there for a while.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." She said. He nodded.

"Yeah, I wanted you to sleep over my place again." She grinned.

"I wanted to too, but I thought you didn't want me to because you didn't ask." She said.

"You can just get stuff and we can go back to my place." He said while winking suggestively. She giggled and blushed.

"I think we should just meet up early and get breakfast before we go to the court." He nodded in agreement.

"Alright, then I'll meet you at the office at seven?" She smiled.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." He lingered there for a second and she was hoping he'd kiss her. He had a feeling he knew what she was thinking and smirked before kissing her goodbye. When he pulled back she was blushing.

"Bye."

"Bye." He said as he walked to the elevators. He half-waved as he the doors were closing.

When he was in his car he texted Stefan.

**Damon-** meet me at my place, lets hang out b4 i go 2 Cali

**Stefan-** sure, ill c u soon :)

He also texted Alaric.

**Damon-** meet me at my place, we r hanging out b4 i leave.

**Alaric-** cool, ill c u in a few

**Damon-** k, nd stefans gonna b there

**Alaric-** ew... lol, jk :) c u soon

Damon just put his phone away before driving home.

* * *

A/N what do you think? I hope I got the Italian correct, I used google translator and hopefully it was right. I was inspired for this chapter from that song I Could Get Used To This by The Veronicas. I really like that song. Anyway, please review :) And sorry if there were any mistakes :/


	10. Chapter 10

A/N I hope you all like this chapter! And thanks for the reviews :)

Disclaimer-_** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

* * *

Damon was in his kitchen making drinks for him, Alaric, and Stefan. He had three cups of scotch and drained two of them with salt. He mixed them and placed them on a tray. His drink was closest to him. While he gave the drinks to Ric and Stefan and sat on the arm of the couch facing them.

"I bet you $100 each that you can't finish it in one shot." Alaric rolled his eyes and Stefan shook his head. "You got yourself a deal." Alaric said and Stefan nodded.

"Alright one, two, three!" He didn't drink his and just watched as they tried to drink theirs like it was a shot but ended spitting it out and coughing. He started laughing.

"Told you! Now where's my money." Alaric glared and handed him a hundred dollar bill. He motioned for Stefan to do the same. He frowned but gave him the money. "What the hell did you do to this drink?" Stefan asked and it made Damon laugh even more.

"I put salt in it." He said in between chuckles. He finished his drink and smirked at them.

"Well this is the last day your going to be in New York, we should go to a club." Damon rose his eyebrow. Alaric was making it seem like this was his bachelor party or something.

"You know I'm just going to California I'm not getting married." Alaric laughed and Stefan smiled. "You'll probably never get married." Stefan said. He rolled his eyes and ignored him.

"Well we can still celebrate. Let's go to a club." He groaned. "Ok, which one?" Alaric grinned and high fived Stefan.

"Let's go to Fat Black Pussycat." Damon smirked, that was his favorite club. "Alright, let's go at midnight." Alaric nodded in agreement.

"What about you Stefan? Are you gonna come with us or are you gonna go home."

"I'll go with you guys." Stefan made a disgusted face. "Can I have some water first?" Damon and Alaric laughed before Damon went into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water. He handed one to Stefan and then Alaric.

"So Ric, how are you and Jenna doing?" He asked while getting up to refill his cup. "Ok I guess, we're not exclusive or anything like that, we agreed that we'll take things slow. So I get to hook up with some random girl if I want." Damon rolled his eyes, Alaric wouldn't do that to Jenna.

"Whatever, I'm going to go take a shower and get ready, you guys wait here." They nodded and Damon went into his room.

* * *

Damon, Stefan, and Alaric were all sitting around watching TV and eating pizza. They were getting bored waiting for 12. Damon got up and went into the kitchen to get some soda.

"Do you guys want any?" Alaric turned around and looked at what Damon was holding up. "Sure."

"What about you Stefan?" He shook his head. "No, I don't like Pepsi, I prefer coke." He shrugged and brought a glass to Alaric.

"There's nothing in here right?" Damon smirked and shrugged. "You'll have to just try it." Alaric narrowed his eyes at him. Damon brought his drink up to his lips but Alaric stopped him.

"Switch drinks with me." He shook his head. "No."

"Switch." Alaric demanded. Damon shrugged and they switched drinks. He took a sip while Alaric took a large gulp. Alaric immediately spit it out.

"What the hell?" Alaric yelled. Damon laughed. "You're the one who wanted to switch drinks." Stefan chuckled.

"You knew I would want to do that! Ugh, I'll go get my own drink!" Alaric got up and went into the kitchen. Damon finished his drink and followed him.

"That was funny." Damon said while Alaric rolled his eyes. "Only because it didn't happen to you." He shrugged and went back into the living room.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Stefan nodded and stood up. Alaric said yeah and put his jacket on.

"Who's car are we taking?" Stefan asked. "No one's, we're taking a cab so get all your stuff."

* * *

When they finally got to the club Damon went straight to the bar. He ordered three shots and sat between Stefan and Alaric.

After their fourth round of shots, Stefan didn't want anymore, he didn't want to go home drunk.

A few girls were headed there way and Alaric nudged Damon and nodded towards them. When they got to them, they were all checking Damon out.

"Hi, I'm Sarah and these are my best friends Cindy and Kayla." He smirked at them.

"It's nice to meet all of you. I'm Damon by the way and this is Alaric and that's Stefan." He said while motioning to them.

"Well, we've met before. At Lily O'Brien's Chocolate Cafe." Cindy said. Damon nodded remembering that. He was with Elena and it was right after they went ice skating. Elena got really jealous because he flirted with her.

"I remember that, I never got the chance to call you." She brightened up, probably excited that he remembered her.

"This must be fate! Were both here and alone." He just smirked. Let her believe what she wants.

"Well let's go dance then." She nodded enthusiastically and grabbed his hand, leading him to the dance floor. Alaric just rolled his eyes and asked Kayla to dance, leaving Stefan with Sarah. He looked uncomfortable but Damon thought it was funny.

"So, do you want to dance with me?" He grimaced. "I have a girlfriend." She nodded. "I have a boyfriend but it's my birthday and I just want to have fun but my friends are all trying to hook up with some guys so..." She trailed off and Stefan felt bad for turning her down.

"How about I get us some drinks and we go play pool?" She smiled and nodded. "Ok, thank you, your girlfriend is really lucky to have you." He shook his head.

"No, I'm really lucky to have her." She smiled while he got two beers. Damon was dancing with Cindy when she turned to look at him and ran her hands up his stomach to his chest until she reached his shoulders.

"I think your really hot." She said and he smirked. "Most people do." She giggled.

"Do you want to come to my place?" He smirked and was about to say yes when he thought of Elena, she told him she loved him and he was about to go have sex with some random girl? That's not what you do when you love someone.

"I would but I have to be up early tomorrow so that I can go to court." She frowned. "What about the next day?" He sighed, she was still desperate.

"I'm going to California for a while." He smirked when she pouted. "Let's go into the bathroom then." He glared at her, he knew most girls wanted to get in his pants but to do it in a bathroom was just disgusting, unless it was with Elena, then he wouldn't mind.

"In the bathroom? I'm not that type of guy, I'd prefer to be in a more private place." She frowned but nodded. "Yeah, I prefer to be at home too but I like you so much that I would do that for you." He nodded, what a load of bullshit, he didn't believe any of that.

"Well, let's go get some drinks." She smiled and nodded. He led them to the bar and ordered two glasses of vodka when he saw Alaric talking to a girl. It wasn't one of the girls from earlier.

"Hold on one second." Damon said while placing his drink down.

"You aren't just saying that as an excuse to ditch me are you?" He shook his head and smirked. She was desperate and clingy, so unattractive.

"Hey Ric." Damon said as he walked up to him. "Oh hey Damon, this is Isobel." He fake smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you. Would you mind if I talked to Ric for a sec?" She shook her head.

"It's fine." He thanked her and pulled Ric away from her. "What are you doing?" Alaric chuckled.

"I really like her. She seems sweet and I don't think she would break my heart like Jenna did." Damon wanted to believe him, he really did but they were drinking. "Are you taking her home with you?" Alaric shook his head.

"She's not that type of girl, we have a date for tomorrow night though." Damon grinned, he believed him now, but he felt bad for Jenna.

"Well, good luck man." Damon patted him on the back. "Thanks." Damon looked at his watch to see that it was two in the morning. He walked over to Stefan, thinking Alaric was following him.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Stefan nodded and stood up. He glanced back to where he came from but Alaric wasn't there. Damon groaned and pulled out his phone to text him.

**Damon**- where r u

**Alaric**- w/ isobel

**Damon**- i figured tht but where?

**Alaric**- oh, we r playin pool :)

Damon had Stefan follow him to the pool tables where Alaric was playing with Isobel.

"You ready to go?" Alaric frowned but nodded.

"Just give me a minute, I'll meet you guys in the front." Damon nodded and walked outside. After a few minutes Alaric came out and following behind was Isobel. Damon rose an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"I'm taking her home." Alaric said and Damon just nodded.

Damon finally got home at three. They dropped Stefan off first after Damon promised to pick him up early to take him to work and then they went back to his apartment so Alaric could drive Isobel home and Damon went with them, he wasn't sure why, he should have just stayed home. He had to get another cab because of his stupidity. That's what happens when he drinks.

He took a quick shower since he knew he wouldn't have time to do so in the morning.

* * *

**EPOV**

Elena woke up at six and tried to go back to sleep to finish her dream. It didn't work so she got up and picked out her outfit before taking a shower.

Her dream was about her love triangle with Stefan and Damon. She didn't know how it ended so she had tried to go back to sleep so that she could finish her dream. She was about to pick who she wanted when she woke up. In her dream she told Stefan about everything that's going on and he wasn't even angry. Maybe it was her mind's way of telling her what to do.

She decided she'd talk to Damon about what to do and if he thinks it's a good idea then she'll tell Stefan while Damon's in California.

She got out of the shower and dried off before getting dressed. She let her hair air dry as she brushed her teeth. She got everything together that Damon might need for court.

She went into the kitchen and poured a cup of water. She was debating with herself on whether she should eat something but decided against it, she could wait until Damon picked her up. She finished her water when Damon texted her.

**Damon**- i hope u dont mind but im takin stef 2 work so it will be the 3 of us... :/

Elena bit her lip, that was going to be really awkward.

**Elena**- alrite, i dont mind

**Damon**- ok, ill c u in 10min

**Elena**- k Byee :*

**Damon**- bye ;)

Elena put her phone in her purse. She couldn't help wondering why Damon would pick up Stefan too. While she was thinking of different scenarios, there was a knock at the door. She expected to see Damon but saw Stefan instead.

"Good morning." She smiled and let him hug and kiss her. "Good morning." He grabbed her hand after she locked the door and they walked downstairs together. Stefan opened the door for her and she climbed in.

"Hi Damon." He looked at her in the rear-view mirror and smirked. "Hello Elena, how did you sleep?" She automatically thought of her dream.

"Ok." Stefan turned around and looked at her. "Just ok? Did you have a nightmare?" She shook her head. "No, I'm just tired." He faced forward again.

"Why? Hanging out with Jenna too late?" Stefan chuckled and Damon rose an eyebrow while smirking. "Something like." Damon pulled over so that Stefan could drive.

"Thanks, I had fun last night. And I'll see you tonight Elena." He said while hugging Elena and getting in the driver's seat. "Yeah me too." Damon said at the same time Elena said, "Ok, bye." She smiled and waved as Stefan drove off. Damon turned to her.

"So, ready to go back to my place so we could get breakfast?" She nodded and he got a taxi for them.

* * *

Damon was sitting across from Elena at the Manhattan Diner. They were looking at the menu, well Elena was looking at the menu and Damon was staring intently at her.

Elena looked up and blushed and bit her lip. He smiled before asking, "Do you know what you want?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I think so. What about you?" He nodded. "I've been here plenty of times. She rolled her eyes. "Is there anywhere you haven't been?" He smirked and shrugged. "Sure, we would just have to really think about it. But if it makes you feel better, I haven't been to any of those places with women, always with Alaric."

She looked down, trying to hide her smile, she thought Damon took her where he took all of the girls in his life. A waitress came up to the table then.

"Hello, my name is Sam and I'll be your server, can I start you off with anything to drink?" Elena rolled her eyes. This girl was a total whore, she had on a tank top that looked like it belonged to a first grader. She had long red hair in a ponytail that reached to the middle of her back.

"As in S and M?" Damon asked with a smirk and the waitress laughed. "Oh yeah." Elena narrowed her eyes, if Damon wanted to play dirty then she'd play dirty. "But I'll have some coffee and she'll have a chocolate milkshake." Sam didn't even look at Elena before smiling and walking away.

"I'll be right back, I have to use the bathroom." Elena got up and found the manager at the front of the diner, she was so thankful that they were seated in the back.

"Hi, I need a different waitress, preferably a man, because the lady I have is very disrespectful. Her name's Sam." The manager frowned. "Yeah, I know who that is and no one likes her but I can't really do-" She cut him off. "Well if you don't I'm leaving and I know someone in the health department that can have you shut down so I suggest that you have my waiter changed." His eyes widened and he nodded. "Right away ma'am, and I'm sorry for the inconvenience." She nodded and told him where she was sitting before going back to the table.

She couldn't believe herself, she's never done anything like that and she doesn't know anybody that works with the health department so she's really glad that the guy bought her bluff.

"I'm sorry I took so long, I got a little lost." Elena said while sitting down. "It's fine." Elena smiled as she saw someone new bringing drinks to their table. "Hello, I will be your new server, my name is Josh. Are you ready to order?"

Elena smiled and batted her eyelashes flirtatiously at him. "Hi Josh, I'm Elena." Damon stared at Elena before looking at Josh. "Wait what happened to Sam?" Damon asked. Josh didn't look away from Elena. "She was at the wrong table so she's talking with the manager."

"Oh that's too bad." Damon said and Elena shook her head. "I don't think so." Damon rose his eyebrow and Elena smirked at him before turning her attention back to Josh. "Do you need more time?" She shook her head.

"Um, can I have the waffle sundae please?" Josh smiled at her while he wrote it down. "Of course. And you?" He barely glanced at Damon.

"I'll have French toast." He nodded and walked away. Elena was grinning at Damon. "I think he liked me." He rolled his eyes. "Is that what you did when you 'went to the bathroom'?" He smirked as soon as she giggled.

"Well, you were flirting with Sam and I didn't like it." She said while looking down. "You're flirting with Jake and I don't like it." Elena rolled her eyes, he probably messed up the name on purpose. "His name is Josh." Damon scoffed. "I couldn't care less." Elena grinned, Damon was jealous. Really jealous.

"Were you jealous?" Damon chuckled. "Still am." She smiled, she was glad he was honest. "I was with Sam. You always flirt with girls." He smirked. "It's only to get a reaction out of you. And at the club I didn't do anything with any of those girls." She blushed, Damon really does love her.

They spent the rest of their time talking and enjoying there breakfast when Josh came with the check. He handed it to Damon and walked away. When he came back and gave the credit card back to Damon, he gave Elena a free cupcake with a number on it written in sprinkles.

She was flattered but uninterested. "I hope I'll see you around." Josh said as he was about to leave. "You probably won't." Damon said while getting up and walking away with Elena following behind. She gave Josh a small smile and mouthed 'thank you.' She wasn't going to actually call him.

Damon opened the door for her and walked around to the driver's seat. Once he was in Elena turned to look at him. She felt bad for making him jealous, but on the other hand she had a lot of fun doing it. "I'm sorry." She said while rolling down the window and tossing the cupcake out.

He grinned but tried not to. "You didn't have to do that, but I love you even more for that." He said with a smirk. Whenever he says that to her she gets these tingly feelings in her stomach and she blushes. "I love you too." He started driving to the court. "Did you ever cancel your date with Mrs. Cruz?" He chuckled. "Not yet."

He parked his car and opened Elena's door. They walked hand in hand to the court, he didn't have a doubt in his mind that he'd win.

* * *

Damon was talking with Mrs. Cruz after he won the case. She was bugging him about the date they were supposed to have. "I already told you Mrs. Cruz, I'm a busy man and I have to go to California. You saw what a great, good-looking lawyer I am so other people want me too. Plus I'm already in a relationship so it would be considered cheating if I went out with you."

Damon said as she groaned. He looked past her at Elena who was on the phone. Their eyes met and she blushed and looked away. Mrs. Cruz narrowed her eyes at him and turned to look at Elena.

"With her? She probably is only with you for a raise." He glared at her, who did she think she was talking to him like that? Especially about Elena. "You shouldn't be talking, you are trying to get with me when your husband was murdered. It's been what? A few weeks?" She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'm leaving." She turned around and left to go find her car while Damon went over to Elena. She said goodbye to whoever she was talking to and smiled at Damon.

"I told you I'd win." He said with a smirk. She laughed. "I never said you wouldn't." He nodded. "Touché." He felt his phone vibrate and he grabbed it to see that it was Alaric calling. "Hey, what's up Ric?" Elena smiled a little, she was still giddy about getting Jenna and Ric back together.

"Nothing much, I was calling to congratulate you." He smirked, Alaric knew him too well. "Well, thanks man." Damon grabbed Elena's hand and walked with her back to his car. "Oh and I wanted to say goodbye, since your leaving tonight." Damon chuckled and closed the door behind Elena. "Why so early? It's only two, I'm leaving at like five."

He walked around to the driver's seat and got in. "Because I'll be on my date with Isobel." Damon rolled his eyes, he didn't want to ask him about Jenna since Elena was here. "Ok, good luck and I'll talk to you later." He buckled up. "Kay, bye." He hung up and put the phone back in his pocket.

"Ok, where do you want to go?" She rose an eyebrow. "Your place, I'm going to make sure your all packed." He rolled his eyes but complied.

Damon and Elena were sitting in the kitchen eating sandwiches. Elena looked really nervous for some reason.

"Everything ok?" He asked while taking a drink of his water. "Not really, I'm going to tell Stefan about what's going on with us." Elena said while staring at her hands. Damon nearly choked on his water. "Why?" She bit her lip.

"I don't like lying to him. I love him too much to be doing this to him." Damon rolled his eyes. "Alright, just make sure it's while I'm gone. Like do it tomorrow." She nodded, she kinda wished Damon would be there with her but at the same time it would be better for her to tell him herself.

"I think I should take you home since I have to get to the airport soon." She nodded and stood up. "I'll miss you." She said while wrapping her arms around him. "I'll miss you too." He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Let's go." He said while grabbing his suitcase and walking with her downstairs.

* * *

A/N so what did you think? I got the Sam joke from an episode of real housewives. I thought it was pretty funny and decided to use it in my story. Anyway, please review :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy :)

Disclaimer- _**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

* * *

Elena was sitting on the couch in Stefan's living room. He walked in from the kitchen with two glasses of water. "So what did you need to tell me?" He asked while handing her a glass. She took it and grimaced.

"I love you Stefan, I really do and that's why I'm telling you this," She took a shaky breath. "I... I cheated on you, twice, with Damon. And I feel so bad knowing I hurt you. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, really, I didn't. I really love you Stefan, I've loved you for a long time and I'll keep loving you but it's very hard to ignore my feelings for Damon I love him too but what makes it worse is that I see him almost everyday." She stopped talking to study Stefan's expression.

"My brother?" Was all that he said. She nodded and felt tears spring to her eyes. "I'm so sorry." He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Even though what you did was really messed up, I can't find myself to be mad at you, I still love you and I will forever so I forgive you." Elena stared at him in shock and disbelief. He sighed before going over to her and giving her a hug.

"I love you Elena, you mean the world to me and nothing will ever come between us and I'm not going to let some little problem ruin our relationship. We've been together for seven years and I don't want to end it just because you made some stupid mistakes with my brother." She frowned, he was too kind but that was why she loved him.

"I'm so sorry. I love you." He gently kissed her. "I love you too." He said. "And I hope we can get passed this." She nodded in agreement.

* * *

Damon was so mad with himself, he couldn't check into the hotel until twelve in the afternoon. And it was ten at night.

He was walking up to Samantha. "Hey Damon." He smiled. "Hello Amanda." She grinned. "What hotel are you staying at?"

"The Marriott, but I don't check in until tomorrow." She frowned. "That sucks, but lucky for you, you can spend the night with me." She smiled suggestively as she led him outside and to her car. He smirked. "That would be very helpful." She nodded as she opened the trunk so he could place his suitcase inside.

He got in the passenger's seat and buckled up. "So tell me Damon, are you married?" He chuckled. "Nope." She tried to hide her smile. "Engaged? Or do you have a girlfriend?" He smirked, she really wanted to hook up with him but could he blame her? Nope.

"I'm not engaged but I am in a relationship." She frowned but nodded. "I'm not surprised, you're really hot." He nodded and smirked. "I know." She giggled and shook her head as she started driving. "You could just stay with me the entire time you're here. If your girlfriend wouldn't mind." He laughed. "She would, but it shouldn't be that big of a deal since she lives with my brother." Amanda's eyes widened.

"You're ok with your girlfriend living with your brother? Is he gay?" Damon chuckled. "She's dating him but having an affair with me but she's starting to love me and will probably pick me over him." Amanda giggled. "You are so bad, I can't believe you would do that!" He shrugged.

* * *

Damon was in the guest room in Amanda's house. He wanted to call Elena but she told him she'd call after her conversation with Stefan. He was about to text her when he got a call from Alaric.

"Hey, what's up?" Damon said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hi, I was just calling to see if you made it yet, but my question has been answered." Damon rolled his eyes, Alaric probably wanted to talk about Jenna or that new girl he's been with.

"That's it?" Damon asked.

"Well I also wanted to tell you about Isobel, I really like her, she's so sweet and funny. And she has the funniest laugh." Alaric stopped and laughed just thinking about it. "Just hearing her laugh makes you want to laugh, you can't help it. I honestly think she's the one." Damon smiled but thought of Elena, leading him to think about Jenna.

"What about Jenna?"

"I love Jenna but our time is done." Damon rolled his eyes, Alaric was just being dramatic.

"Your going to break her heart." Alaric scoffed.

"It's her fault, she left me and she didn't want to be exclusive so that gave me every right to go out with other women." Damon could see where Alaric was coming from but he seemed so in love with Jenna and feelings like that don't just go away.

"Well, I'm happy for you Ric, and I hope Isobel doesn't break your heart." Alaric chuckled.

"Yeah me too. But thanks." Damon and Alaric chatted for a little while before they hung up since it was later in New York than in California, plus Damon had jet lag.

* * *

Elena woke up to her cellphone ringing. She got up and tried to hurry up and answer it before Stefan woke up and before whoever was calling hung up.

Right before she grabbed the phone it stopped ringing. She grabbed it up and went into the living room. She looked at the time and was shocked to see that it was almost twelve. She never slept this late, at least not when she was with Stefan.

She sat on the couch and thought about her and Stefan's conversation. Stefan wasn't angry with her about what she did with Damon. It made her feel worse since she would have been quick to leave Stefan if he cheated.

Her phone rang again and she smiled seeing it was Damon. "Hey Damon, did you have a good flight?"

"Good morning to you too." She rolled her eyes. "Well I at least said hello." He chuckled. "Hello and good morning Elena."

"Good morning. Now did you have a good flight?" She asked while putting a small blanket over herself. "The flight was ok but I didn't sleep well, I stayed at Amanda's house because I-" She cut him off.

"Who's Amanda?" He chuckled causing her to get even angrier with him. "The girl I'm going to represent." She could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "Why are you there?"

"Well if you'd let me explain then I'd tell you. I wasn't able to check in at the hotel when my flight got here so I stayed in her guest room." She was quiet for a few minutes.

"You know I love you. I'll love you forever." She smiled, he always made her feel better. "I love you too." She said. They talked until Stefan walked into the room.

"Alright, I'll talk you you later." She said while Stefan kissed her good morning and left to make some coffee. "Ok, bye."

"Bye." She said as she hung up and joined Stefan in the kitchen. "Good morning, well good afternoon. I can't believe we slept so late." He said with a chuckle. "I know, we didn't even do anything but talk last night." Stefan agreed. "I'm going to go wash up." She said while leaving the kitchen.

Damon sighed, it was only nine thirty here and he wanted to go to the hotel already, Amanda made him uncomfortable. She kept trying to get him to sleep with her. He would probably go home early.

He woke up at seven and has been up and ready ever since. He decided to see if Amanda was up yet. He opened the door and walked down the hallway and into the living room. The tv was on but no one was watching it.

He went into the kitchen to see someone by the stove. She had long brown hair that was in a pony tail. She was in shorts and a tank top. He knew for a fact that she wasn't Amanda, Amanda had blonde hair.

"Um, good morning." He said and she turned around with wide eyes. "Who are you? Did Mandy bring you home?" The girl asked. He rose his eyebrows. "Something like that. Who are you?" She narrowed her eyes. "I asked first." He smirked.

"I'm Damon, who are you?" She lowered the temperature on the stove and sat down in a chair by the island. He sat across from her. "I'm Anna, Mandy's roommate." He nodded and stuck out his hand. She rolled her eyes but grabbed it anyway. He brought it up to his lips. He kissed her knuckles before letting her hand go.

She laughed. "That was pretty cheesy." He chuckled, he kind of liked her, she was funny. "Most people find it very charming." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Well I'm not most people but Mandy is so I'm not surprised that she brought you home." He chuckled. "I'm an attorney and she called me to get me to represent her." Anna nodded.

"Oh so your _that_ Damon. She didn't tell me you'd be staying here, but I don't really mind." He laughed. "She doesn't normally hook up with people she's going to start paying because it makes her feel like a prostitute so she must really like you." He smirked.

"We didn't hook up, but she wanted to. I'm only here because I was here too early to check into my hotel." Anna nodded and got up to tend to whatever was on the stove. "Oh." He looked into the pan to see what she was making and saw pancakes, he instantly thought of Elena and smiled.

"Oh what?" He asked. She smiled. "You seem like the type that hooks up a lot." He laughed. "I was that type but I'm in a relationship now, if you can call it that, she's honestly with my brother but she has feelings for me." Anna frowned but didn't look at him.

"Why would you continue this then, I mean it's obvious that you have feelings for her but you're hurting your brother." He shrugged but was slightly bothered that she was able to tell he had feelings for Elena, she's known him for about five minutes.

"Because I know she'll make a choice and not just drag us both along. And that choice will most likely be me." Anna laughed. "What's so funny?" He asked with a hint of annoyance. "You. What makes you think she'll pick you? You both satisfy each other in the bedroom but what about outside of it? If she loves you so much then she wouldn't be taking this long to pick you." He rolled his eyes.

"It's because she loves my brother too." Anna glanced at him before flipping the pancake. "Maybe you're just her fuck buddy because she's not satisfied with your brother." He frowned and looked at the floor. "I don't think so but thanks for giving me another way to look at things, I'm going to be here for the week and that means my brother will have her all to himself and he might get to her."

"I'm sorry, really I am but I'm honestly just trying to help you incase she doesn't pick you, you'll be heartbroken so if I can get you to see all of the possibilities then maybe it won't hurt so bad." He could tell she went through a similar situation because of the look in her eyes, he had the sudden urge to hug her. Elena turned him into a big softy.

"Did something like this happen with you?" He asked and she nodded. "Pretty much the exact same thing and he chose her." Damon got up and gave Anna a hug and she resisted at first but then put her arms around him.

"Ahem." Amanda said. Damon and Anna pulled apart and stared at her. "What are you two doing?" She asked with accusing eyes. Damon tried to hold back his laugh. "Hugging." He said and Anna shot him a warning glance.

"I'm not blind, I meant why were you hugging?" Amanda asked and Damon started laughing and after a second Anna did too. "I was just comforting her." Amanda blushed. "Yeah, we were talking about our relationships and I needed a hug because I was talking about my past relationship." She frowned.

"I'm sorry for thinking you two would hook up especially after you turned me down last night." Amanda said and Damon chuckled. Anna could make a pretty good friend. "Well, I'm going to go get dressed." Amanda said while leaving the kitchen.

Damon and Anna started laughing again. "You know, I kinda like you, your not like all the other jerks around." Anna said when they calmed down. "Yeah I like you too, your not a slut." She laughed and lightly shook her head. "You're going to have to show me all of the fun things I can do here." Damon said and Anna nodded.

"We should all go to the beach." Anna said and Damon smirked. "Why, so that you get to see me half naked?" He joked and Anna laughed and just ignored him. "I've only been to the beach twice."

"Where are you from?" She asked.

"New York." She grinned. "I've always wanted to go there!" Damon smirked. "Well, you should come home with me for a few days, you could stay in my penthouse." She nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah that'd be great." He grinned.

"We are going to make great friends." He said while sitting back down. "I agree." She said while handing him a plate of pancakes. "Thanks." He said as she nodded. "No problem."

* * *

A/N I really liked Anna on the show so when she died I was so upset and so I had to add her in the story somehow. Sorry that this was so short but please review :)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N thank you everyone for reviewing! :)

Disclaimer- _**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

* * *

It's been five days since Damon left for California and Elena was going crazy. Stefan was at work, Jeremy was with Vicky, Bonnie was out of town visiting her Grams, and Jenna was with her friends. Elena was so desperate she even thought about calling Matt but that would be awkward. She had to find something to occupy her time.

She unlocked her door and put the groceries on the table. She started putting everything away when there was a knock at the door. She opened it to find a guy standing there with a dozen red roses.

"Are you Elena Gilbert?" She rose her eyebrows, who was this guy? "Yeah." She said hesitantly.

"These are for you." He handed them to her and walked away. She looked down and then called after him. "Wait! Who are these from?" It was too late so she closed the door and walked into the kitchen. She pulled them out of the wrapper and started cutting the stems so that they'd fit in her vase.

She put the little card to the side and continued with the flowers. She got to one that was hard to cut and soon realized it was fake. She rose an eyebrow and continued cutting the rest. When she finished she read the card.

_Elena,_

_Ti amerò fino a quando la rosa all'ultimo muore._

She flipped the card over and read the back.

_I'll love you until the last rose dies._

_-Damon_

She grinned, that's why there was a fake rose. He was so sweet. She loved him so much. She put all of the roses in her room and put the card in a page of her diary.

She went into the kitchen and got her phone out of her bag to call Damon.

"Hello Elena." She smiled hearing his voice. "Hi Damon, I got the flowers you sent me, that was so sweet, thank you very much." She said while sitting on the couch.

"I was very creative wasn't I? But your welcome." She smiled. "Yeah, it was creative. I love you."

"I love you too. What are you doing tomorrow?" She grinned, he was coming back tonight. "Nothing."

"Great because we're going sightseeing." She narrowed her eyes. Sightseeing?

"Why?" He chuckled. "I'm bringing a friend home and we are going to take her on a tour of the city first and we're also going to go see the Statue of Liberty and go to Ellis Island. I already have it all planned out."

"Wait, your friend is a girl?" She couldn't believe he met someone in California and expected Elena to be ok with him bringing her home with him. "Yeah, her name's Anna. I think you'll just love her." She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe. Do you want me to meet you at her hotel or are you going to pick her up and then me or what?" There was a pause on the other line. "She's staying with me. You don't have to worry about anything though, she's just a friend. I have to go, Amanda is taking us out somewhere since we're leaving tonight."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, I love you." He said. "Love you too." She hung up the phone and went into the kitchen to make something to eat.

Elena fell asleep on the couch and only got up because there was a knock at the door. She groaned and went to open it. When it opened she saw Stefan and she smiled. "Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked as he kissed her. She moved to let him in.

"Work is over." She nodded, she couldn't believe she slept so long. It was only supposed to be a nap. She finally noticed that Stefan was holding a brown paper bag.

He started pulling containers of food out. "I brought dinner." She smiled and got plates and silverware. "What'd you get?" She asked as she took a seat.

"Seafood." She rose an eyebrow. "What made you get that?" He shrugged. "Wanted to try something new I guess." She nodded and Stefan started putting food on their plates.

"I have a feeling that you'll really like this." He handed her sushi and she made a face before taking a small bite. As soon as it went down her throat she felt sick. She shot up from the chair and ran to the garbage and threw up all of the food she just ate.

Stefan got up and held her hair out of her face. "I guess I was wrong about the sushi." He chuckled.

When she finished she walked over to the sink and rinsed her mouth out. "I'll be right back." She started to grab the garbage bag when Stefan stopped her. "I'll do it." She nodded and sat down at the table.

When Stefan came back he hugged her. "I'm sorry, I really thought you'd like it." She shrugged. "It's no big deal Stefan, the sushi just didn't settle right in my stomach, it's not the end of the world." He nodded.

"Well, I always pegged you for someone who would like octopus eggs." She grimaced. "If you're trying to make me sick again just keep telling me what I ate." He chuckled and kissed her on the tip of her nose.

"I really love you." She smiled. "I love you too." He looked behind her before focusing on her again.

"What are you doing Monday night?" She shrugged. "I think Damon's taking next week off so, nothing." He ginned and kissed her on the lips before sitting down in his own seat.

"Great because we are getting all of our friends and family together to go out for dinner at a really nice restaurant." She grinned. "Sounds fun." He nodded enthusiastically. "It will be, I promise. And I'll invite everyone, all you have to do is show up." She laughed. "Alright."

"I'll see you later." Stefan kissed Elena and walked towards the front door. "Bye."

* * *

Damon downed his sixth shot. "We shouldn't be drinking, we don't want to be drunk at the airport." Anna said. Amanda rolled her eyes. "Come on Anna don't be such a baby." Damon smirked. "She's right, I'm gonna have to drive to my penthouse when we get there."

"When you said that we were going out I pictured a nice restaurant or something like that, not a bar." Anna said with a raised eyebrow. Amanda giggled.

"Alright alright, let's go to a restaurant." Damon shook his head.

"We should get going, we have to leave for the airport in a half-hour." Amanda frowned. "That sucks but ok we can go. I hope your happy you big party pooper." Amanda said to Anna. She just rolled her eyes and stood up. Damon smirked and walked outside with them.

At the house Damon was putting two suitcases in Amanda's trunk. "I'm glad you're not drunk Amanda, I didn't want to pay for a cab." She laughed and gently pushed him. "I thought you were a big spender." He shrugged. "I have my cheap moments."

Amanda got in the driver's seat. He opened the back door for Anna before he sat upfront with Amanda. "So when were you going to invite me to New York huh Damon?" Amanda said while glaring at him before she started grinning.

"Never, you're going to have to go there for court so there's no need to invite you." Anna laughed and Amanda turned to glare at her. "Will you hang out with me when I go there? Like give me a tour and take me to a bunch of fun places?"

He chuckled. "Only if my girlfriend is ok with it." Amanda rolled her eyes. "Is she ok with her." She glanced at Anna before looking at the road again.

"Yeah, she knows there's nothing going on between us but she'd probably have her doubts about you and me." He gave Amanda a pointed look.

"Oh. Alright, I'm ok with her being jealous of the chemistry we have." Anna laughed. "What chemistry?" Anna asked at the same time Damon said, "She doesn't need to be jealous." Amanda pursed her lips but didn't say anything for a moment.

"We have chemistry, that's why she needs to be jealous." He sighed. "No, we don't."

"Then why would she be jealous huh?" Amanda whined. "She doesn't need to be jealous because she knows I love her." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, let's just change the subject. How did you like California?" He smirked and glanced at Anna. "It was, memorable." She smiled. "Would you move here?" She asked hopefully and Anna giggled.

"Not in a million years." He said with a smirk. "What! Why?" He shrugged. "New York is my home, I wouldn't leave it just to have fun and party." She rolled her eyes. "If your girlfriend moved here then would you?"

"Of course." She huffed and stuck her tongue out at him. "You can be such a jerk." He smirked. "But you like him anyway Mandy." Anna said making Amanda laugh. "I know."

* * *

At the airport Amanda was trying to hold back tears. "I'm going to miss you Damon!" She wrapped her arms around him and started sobbing. He chuckled and patted her back. "But you'll see me in a few weeks." Anna rolled her eyes.

"So I'm guessing your not going to miss me huh Mandy?" Amanda let go of Damon to stare at Anna. "Of course I'm going to miss you! Your like my sister!" She hugged Anna. "But not as much since your coming back and he's not." Anna pulled back and laughed.

"What a sweet goodbye." She nodded with a small smile. "Well we better go, don't wanna miss our flight or anything." Damon said causing Amanda to frown. "Ok, I'll see you soon. Bye. Oh and have a safe trip." Damon nodded and waved to her as he walked with Anna inside.

"So what do you think of Mandy?" Anna asked before opening her chips. He grimaced. "I don't really like her." Anna chuckled. "Why not?" He shrugged and took some of her chips. "I guess because she reminds me of my crazy ex."

"Who? Caroline?" He nodded. "I forgot I told you about her."

"Well you did." He rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone to text Elena.

**Damon**- im at the airport

Anna tried to look at the screen but he turned it away from her. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked. "Obviously I'm trying to read your texts. Who is that anyway? Elena?" He nodded and looked at his phone.

**Elena**- :)

He frowned, Elena must be in a bad mood, she doesn't even want to talk to him.

**Damon**- r u ok?

**Elena**- im fine

He huffed in annoyance, what was wrong with her? Probably just her time of the month.

**Damon**- if ur mad at me just say so

**Elena**- i told u im fine! x|

**Damon**- ok, i g2g, Anna wants to show me sumthin.

He smirked, he just said that to make Elena jealous.

**Elena**- good b/c Stefans comin ovr 2 spend the night ;)

He glared at his phone. Was she making things up or was she telling the truth? And what was up with the winking face?

"What happened?" Anna pulled him out of his thoughts. "Nothing, Elena's just trying to make me jealous."

"Is it working?" He glared. "Very much." She laughed. "You should try to make her more jealous." He smirked. "Alright, let's take a picture together." He looked around the airport until he saw a poster that looked like a sunset at a beach. "Over there." He pointed to it.

She shrugged and followed him over to it. "Go put on a bikini top." She rose an eyebrow. "I didn't even bring one, plus I don't think that's allowed."

"I don't care, I'll buy you one and you can use it in New York, I have a hot tub on my deck." She rolled her eyes and let him buy her a swimsuit.

"I can't believe I let you do this." He put his arm around her shoulders. "Well believe it. Put both of your arms around my waist." She looked at his phone and grinned and he smirked. He took the picture and looked at it.

"There, now Elena will have something to really be jealous about." Anna put her shirt on and handed Damon his. "Do you two do this a lot?" He nodded while sending the picture. "All the time. This looks really believable."

Ten minutes after Damon sent the picture, Elena texted him.

**Elena**- when was this?

**Damon**- idk, but it was sooo fun! ;)

**Elena**- good im glad u had fun b/c Stefan took me 2 a carnival in Brooklyn on Wednesday

**Damon**- i bet he didnt win u any prizes

**Elena**- he actually won me 69 stuffed animals nd a gold fish. they filled up the entire car :P

**Damon**- whatd he do? cheat?

**Elena**- no but if he did he learnd from the best.

**Damon**- yep, he's been spending too much time w/u

**Elena**- whatevr, Stefans taking me 2 The Olive Garden 4 dinner

**Damon**- yea b/c he cant cook.

**Elena**- he nevr does, at least not 4 me, ttyl

**Damon**- bye :*

**Elena**- byee :*

He rolled his eyes, he got into a mini-argument with Elena and then she acts like they were just talking about something like the weather. Someone's moody.

"Did it work?" Anna asked. He noticed she was drinking a Brisk. "Is that mine?" She nodded. "I hope you don't mind." He shook his head. "You can have it. But it sort of worked."

"What do you mean sort of?" Damon shrugged. "She does a way better job making me jealous." Anna laughed. "I bet." Their flight was announced so they stood up and got ready to board the plane.

* * *

A/N what did you think? I didn't really like this chapter but that's ok because it was more of a filler chapter anyway. Please review :) I think these chapters are getting shorter as I go along :/ soo if you review I'll give you a sneak peek for the next chapter :D


	13. Chapter 13

A/N thank you so much for the reviews! :)

Disclaimer- _**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

* * *

"Wow, that was the best plane ride experience I've ever had! Thanks." Anna said while getting into Damon's car. "You're welcome."

"So are we going to your place or are you going to stop and see Elena first?" He glanced at Anna and grinned. "That's a great idea, I'll stop by and see Elena."

"Ok, and I'll wait in the car unless she wants to meet me." Anna stared out the window. "I think she'll like you, don't worry." Anna shrugged. "We'll see."

"Why were you mean to me when we first met?" She laughed at him. "Seriously?" He nodded. "Yeah."

"I thought you were just one of Mandy's many flings so I wasn't going to be nice to you." He rolled his eyes. "Amanda's attractive but she's desperate and kind of a bimbo." Anna laughed. "Now who's mean?" After a long pause Insomniac by Greenday started playing. Anna looked at him and rose an eyebrow. "Is that _your _phone?"

"Yeah, I like Greenday, I think it's Stefan calling." She looked confused. "Who's Stefan?" He chuckled. "My younger, less hot, less sexy, non intelligent, and less successful brother. I can't believe I never told you about Stefan." Anna laughed. "You did, you just never said his name."

"Oh ok." Greenday started playing again. He groaned and put his phone on silent. "Your not going to answer him?"

"No, I'm driving." He smirked and Anna rolled her eyes. "You probably would've answered it if it was someone else... Someone like Elena." He nodded with a grin.

* * *

Elena and Stefan were cuddling together on the couch watching a movie and eating popcorn. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Stefan said while starting to get up. "It's most likely for me so I'll get it." He smiled and relaxed again. "Ok."

"Be right back." She walked to the front door and opened it to find Damon. "Hi, what are you uh... What are you doing here? It's like four in the morning." He frowned "I came to see you, I just got back from the airport, I'm on my way home." She walked out and closed the door so Stefan wouldn't hear them. "I'm glad your back but you should've called first, Stefan's here." He pursed his lips. "I guess you weren't kidding when you said Stefan was spending the night." She giggled.

"Actually I was but then it was like karma! He just showed up." Damon chuckled. "That's what happens when you try to make me jealous."

"So what your saying is that you didn't get jealous?" He gave her a pointed look. "No I got jealous, and that picture I sent you was totally fake, we took that in the airport." She rolled her eyes. "Wow, that's kinda pathetic."

"I know. Did you really go to a carnival?" She nodded. "I'll show you all my prizes tomorrow, you can com-" She stopped talking and bit her bottom lip. She was going to invite him over but decided not to since she didn't want Anna over. "Never mind. I think you better get going, before Stefan starts to worry about me." He rose an eyebrow but didn't object.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded and he hugged her. "I've missed you." She hugged him back. _Apparently not enough if you brought a girl home_, she thought. "I missed you too." She half smiled and went back inside. She couldn't believe how jealous she felt over Damon's "friend" She honestly didn't believe they were just friends. They probably hooked up and then he regretted it so this was his way of apologizing.

She sat next to Stefan and he wrapped his arms around her. She couldn't help but compare it to when Damon holds her, she felt like she fit better in his arms instead of Stefan's. She fit perfectly with Damon, while Stefan was slightly larger. She shook her head, she shouldn't have thoughts like these especially since Stefan knows about her and Damon. She has to break things off with him, he was her boss for Christ's sake!

She leaned her head on Stefan's chest and tried to watch the movie but she soon felt a wave of nausea pass over her. She shot up and ran to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She didn't have the slightest clue as to what was wrong with her. Maybe she just has a stomach virus. _That's it! I have a virus._ She thought. At least that's what she's going to tell herself.

Stefan walked in when she was rinsing her mouth. "Are you ok?" She nodded and spit the water into the sink. "Yeah, probably just a virus." He was unsure but let her have her way. "Do you want to just go to bed?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I think I should go home though, I don't want to get sick." She laughed halfheartedly. "Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow." He agreed and hugged her. "Bye, I love you." After saying that, Stefan kissed her cheek. "Love you too." He walked out of the bathroom and she sighed. Elena opened the medicine cabinet and took some pepto bismo. What if it wasn't a virus?

* * *

Damon was pulling out the couch bed. He always thought this couch was a stupid thing to get but he was glad Alaric convinced him. "Where am I sleeping?" Anna walked in and stood next to the bed. "In my room." She smiled.

"Thank you, but I'll sleep out here." He rolled his eyes. "Your sleeping in there. End of discussion."

"Thanks. But really, I don't mind." She walked towards his room anyway. "Just let me get a few things and then the room is all yours, for the time being." She chuckled. "Ok."

Damon woke up and groaned, it was already seven in the morning. He barely got any sleep. He was having a good dream about Elena, she picked him and they got married and had a family. He missed Elena and she acted like he never left. She was probably mad at him about Anna.

He chuckled at the thought. Elena shouldn't be jealous over Anna. She really wasn't his type, not even for a one night stand. Anna was probably the type of person that would have to be in a relationship before she slept with them anyway.

He got up and went into the bathroom to wash up. He grabbed one of the extra toothbrushes he had. When he was finished in the bathroom he went back into the living room and closed the couch up. He then sat down and debated on whether he should text Elena. He decided to wake her up.

**Damon**- good morning ;)

Five minutes later his phone vibrated in his hands.

**Elena**- ugh! i was sleeping! X(

**Damon**- yea, i figured

**Elena**- did u no im sick?

He felt kind of guilty now.

**Damon**- srry, i didnt kno... :/

**Elena**- its ok.

Damon put his phone down. He would let Elena sleep and then bother her later. He was in the kitchen making coffee when he realized Elena could just be saying that because she didn't want to meet Anna. He smirked and started making some soup. He wrote a note to Anna and left it on her pillow and grabbed his keys, the soup, and his phone before leaving to Elena's.

* * *

Elena couldn't get back to sleep now. She sat up and instantly regretted it, it really made her stomach upset and she leaned over the side of the bed and threw up into a bucket. She was so glad Stefan put that there before he left.

There was a knock and she wished someone was there to answer it for her. She was just going to ignore them since they're bound to go away eventually.

The knocking continued and she groaned. How was she supposed to get better if they didn't leave her alone? Her phone started ringing and she reached over and looked at it.

**Damon**- can u plz open ur door

Elena rolled her eyes. She should have known it was him, Stefan would have just walked in but then again he also would have called first.

**Elena**- just come in, im in my room.

**Damon**- the doors locked

**Elena**- ugh fine! ill get up! just wait a few minutes

**Damon**- ok :)

**Elena**- dont smile, im not happy bout this!

**Damon**- srry :/

Elena sat up and waited a minute before grabbing her pink, fuzzy robe off of the chair near her bed. Once it was on she slipped on her matching pink slippers. She grabbed the bucket and walked to the door and stood there for a second before unlocking and opening it. Damon was standing there smiling until he really looked at Elena.

"Wow, you look like crap." She glared and turned towards the couch. "Gee thanks." She sat down and leaned her head back while closing her eyes. Damon shut the door and followed her. "I'm sorry but I thought you were just saying you were sick, I didn't actually think you were sick."

"Yeah, I feel like crap." He frowned and looked down. "I made you some soup." She smiled and looked at him. She would miss him when she broke up with him. "Why? You thought I wasn't sick. But thank you." He handed her the container and left to get a spoon. "I did it just in case." He said when he returned.

"What's wrong with you anyway?" She shrugged and tasted the soup. "Stomach virus. This is really good." He smirked. "I know, it's home made." She nodded and ate some more. "This is my breakfast you know." He chuckled.

After she finished her soup she rested her head in Damon's lap while he played with her hair. "I've really missed you." She sighed. "Me too. I told Stefan."

"I know, what happened?" She bit her lip. "He forgave me. He's not mad which makes me feel worse!" He kissed her forehead. "It'll be ok." She sat up. "I... I can't-" She stopped talking and took a deep breath. "I can't do this anymore." Her eyes filled with unshed tears. "Do what?" He asked cautiously.

"B-Be with you." She bit the inside of her cheek, she had to stay strong. "Why not?" She didn't say anything right away and it dawned on him that she chose him, she chose Stefan. "At least tell me why not me, you owe me that much."

"I love him. And I've been with him for seven years." She was breathing heavy. She felt nauseous and she had a feeling it wasn't because she was physically sick. "I learned that you could be with someone for years on end but when it comes down to it, they could not care." She knew he was referring to his relationship with Caroline. "But I do care and I know he does too."

"How? How do you know that!" He stood up and ran his hand through his hair. She looked away from him. She couldn't stand the look on his face, it made her want to take everything back and really sit down and think about who she _wants_ to be with not who she thinks she _should_ be with. "Because I know him! I know he loves me!" He shut his eyes. He couldn't believe this. Was this because he brought Anna with him? Was she that jealous?

"What about me huh? I love you Elena, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my life! I bet Stefan has never loved you like that and I don't think he ever will." She shook her head. "No, you don't know him like I do."

"You're right, I know him better, considering he's my brother." She was slightly shaking. "I think you should go." He nodded. "I think so too." He turned to leave. "Oh and Damon." He turned around. "I quit." He rose an eyebrow. Quit? "What do you mean?" She wouldn't make eye contact with him. "You're going to have to find a new paralegal." At that moment his heart really broke, he thought she was just ending things because Stefan made her but now it seemed like it was all her decision. He also didn't care if he hurt her feelings anymore.

"Good because I was about to fire you." She glared at him. "Well just make sure you don't have sex with your new secretary."

"Oh trust me, because of you, I won't." He smirked and walked out. He couldn't believe that just happened. His eyes watered and he didn't even care if someone saw him crying. He lost Elena to his younger brother, he lost her to Stefan. And what Anna told him hadn't really helped either, it actually made him feel worse. He felt like a sex toy, he felt used.

Elena finally let herself cry. She thought finally choosing someone would be a better feeling but it was almost as bad as when she lost her parents. She felt like she should hate Damon but she doesn't, he was the meanest he's ever been to her and he seemed so honest. She should despise him, she should be glad she chose Stefan but she felt horrible, she still loved him.

She still wanted to be with him. She wiped her eyes and took several deep breaths. She had to get over him, he was probably out of her life now. That was a lie, she's with Stefan so he'll eventually propose and he'll most likely invite Damon to the wedding. She got her phone out of her pocket and called Bonnie.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bonnie."

"Elena? Are you ok? You don't sound so good."

"I feel like shit and I broke things off with Damon so I've been better." Bonnie laughed halfheartedly. "Well, I'm happy for you? Well I'm happy that you picked Stefan but I'm not happy that your upset."

"Thanks, I just really need someone to talk to."

"Whatever you need, I'm here." She smiled. This was the Bonnie she became best friends with. "I feel so horrible! I really hurt him."

"Well he'll eventually get over it." She wiped her eyes. "No, he won't, you should have seen his face!" She sniffled. "Well, you can really think about who you want to choose today and tomorrow you can make the final decision."

"What if it's Damon! What if I choose him? He hates me now! What's going on tomorrow anyway?"

"You have work." That brought on a fresh batch of tears. "No, I quit." Bonnie sighed. "Well that sucks." Elena rolled her eyes. "My whole life sucks?"

"Now you're just being absurd." She groaned. "No I'm not! What I did to Matt was horrible and now I basically did the same exact thing to Damon." She started sobbing. "And it's always because of Stefan. It's always Stefan!" She continued sobbing.

"Awe Elena please don't cry! Everything will work out and this time I swear I'll be supportive!" She smiled and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"I love you Bonnie." Bonnie laughed. "I love you too. I also can't wait for that dinner on Monday." She knows Stefan was doing that because he had something planned she just didn't know what. "Do you know what he's planning because I really want to know."

"No, sorry but if I did I wouldn't tell you because it's obviously a secret." She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'll talk to you later." Elena said. "Alright, bye."

"Bye." She responded. Elena put her phone down and tried to not think about Damon to no avail. She couldn't get him off her mind. Everything seemed to remind her of him. She closed her eyes and just gave up, she let herself remember Damon.

* * *

"I'm really sorry Damon." Anna said while handing him a cup of green tea. He half-smiled and took a sip. He placed it on the table in front of him. "I can't believe she dumped you like that." Anna said as she took a seat beside him.

"I can't believe she would do it like that, I never expected her to pick him but I at least expected her to take me out to a nice place and then end things. But no, she dumped me while I was helping her feel better. Some thank you." He picked up his cup and drank some more. "Well, let's go get your mind off things for a while." He sighed and stood up. "Sure, let's go."

* * *

**_~MONDAY AT THE RESTAURANT~_**

"I can't believe we're actually here!" Anna grinned. "I thought you were going to cancel." He shook his head and glanced at Katherine. "Nah, I'm feeling better and I wanted to have some fun. Isn't that right Katherine?" Katherine smirked. He wasn't even close to better. Katherine looked so much like Elena that it wasn't even funny. Katherine had a bigger nose, hazel eyes and lighter skin. She also curled her hair which was a lighter brown with even lighter brown highlights.

"I just can't wait until tonight. You are still coming over right?" He nodded with a suggestive smirk. "Of course." They walked towards the entrance of the restaurant. He noticed Alaric and smiled. "Hey Ric." He glanced to his right and his eyes momentarily widened. "And it's nice to see you again Isobel." She smiled at him. "It's nice to see you too."

"Hi, I'm Alaric." Ric introduced himself to Anna and Katherine. "Hi, I'm Damon's friend Anna." He smiled and looked at Katherine. "And I'm his date, Katherine."

"Are you his new girlfriend." Damon rolled his eyes and she giggled and shook her head. "No, but I don't think it would be too bad." Alaric chuckled. "You don't know what you're talking about." She rose her eyebrows and giggled.

"Ric, can I speak to you over there for a sec?" Alaric walked over to him and Damon pulled them out of earshot. "I can't believe you'd bring Isobel here. I know Stefan invited you and said you could take anyone but I think he meant Jenna." Ric rolled his eyes. "I'm over her."

"You don't know what your talking about." Alaric scoffed. "Yes I do. And if anything you're the crazy one, Katherine looks a lot like Elena." He looked at Katherine. "So?" Ric laughed. "I know it's tough, trust me I know, but you'll eventually get over it, like I did."

"Well we better get inside." He didn't feel like talking about this. It wasn't the time and it definitely wasn't the place. They walked back over to the girls. "Let's go inside." Damon said while wrapping his arm around Katherine's waist. "I prefer holding hands." He looked at her and chuckled and grabbed her hand. "Your wish is my command." She smirked. "It better be." He rolled his eyes and went inside with Katherine followed by Alaric, Isobel, and Anna.

He saw Jeremy and Jenna talking by a large table. He went over to them and when Jeremy noticed he grinned. "Hey Damon! I didn't know you were coming, but I'm glad you did. " He looked at Jenna to see that she was walking away, most likely Ric's fault.

"Well Stefan was very persuasive." Damon said and Jeremy laughed. " We should totally plan to hang out" He nodded. "Sounds like a great idea."

"Hi, I'm Jeremy." He introduced himself to Katherine. "I'm Katherine, his date." She glanced at Damon. "And this is my friend Anna." She smiled at Jeremy. "Hi, I'm Jeremy." He said and she nodded.

"I know, I'm Anna." He chuckled. "I know." Damon smirked. It looked like Anna had a little crush. "I'll be right back." Anna nodded and Jeremy walked away towards the bathrooms. "That's Elena's younger brother." She grinned.

"I think I like him." He smirked, he was right, like usual. "I thought so." She rolled her eyes and took a seat next to where Jeremy was sitting. Damon pulled out the chair for Katherine and sat in between them. Alaric and Isobel sat across from them.

Everyone was sitting around the table waiting on Elena and Stefan. They were really late. Damon was starting to get really annoyed, he didn't even want to go to this stupid thing. Stefan and Elena finally walked up to their table. "Sorry we're late everyone." Caroline laughed. "Seems like someone got busy in the car." Elena blushed a deep red and glanced at Matt who was also blushing. Elena let out a nervous laugh.

"We were stuck in traffic because of an accident, we weren't doing anything." Caroline rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's why you're embarrassed." Elena looked at her feet. "What you said brought back some uh, old memories."

"Whatever." Elena took a seat next to Bonnie and Stefan sat next to her. They were almost directly across from Damom. "Hello, I'm Stefan. His younger brother." Stefan said to Anna and Katherine. "I'm Katherine." Stefan shook her outstretched hand and glanced at Elena.

"She's my date. Probably even my new girlfriend." Damon said. She brightened up and he smirked. "And this is Anna, my friend from California." Anna smiled at them. "Hi, you must be Elena." Elena nodded and put on a fake smile. "Yeah, that's me."

"Well I've heard so many great things about you and I'm so glad that I finally get to meet you. The way things turned out I thought I wouldn't get to but here we are." Elena laughed nervously. "Yeah me too. Well it was nice meeting, both of you." Elena smiled at Katherine.

"And it was um, nice seeing you again Damon." He nodded. "Yeah, it was." He missed her a lot and this dinner was going to drive him crazy. "Can I ask you a quick question Damon?" He nodded and walked with Stefan towards the front of the restaurant.

"So, I know about you and Elena, I also know that you two are over but seriously with that Katherine girl? That's just being obsessed." Stefan shook his head and Damon chuckled. It _was_ a little crazy. "I like her because she's great in bed." Stefan shook his head and walked back to the table with Damon right behind him.

Elena couldn't stop looking at Damon. She missed him and had been crying her eyes out since she broke things off but here he was acting like he didn't have a care in the world. And to top it off, he brought Anna here and a date that looked a lot like her.

But Anna wasn't as bad as she thought she'd be. She even seemed to have an interest in Jeremy. And Elena was going to do everything she could to get them together. "Excuse me for one minute." She stood up from the table and left for the bathroom.

When she was in the restroom she pulled out her phone and searched her contacts for Tyler Lockwood. When she found his number she smirked and sent a quick text.

**Elena**- hi Tyler, its Elena Gilbert

**Tyler**- hey ;)

She rolled her eyes, she didn't know what she ever saw in him. At least she didn't do anything serious with him.

**Elena**- do u still like Vicky?

**Tyler**- if ur interested in me ill stop seeing her ;)

**Elena**- i need u 2 do me a huge favor

**Tyler**- anything 4 u :*

She was getting really aggravated with him but she needed him.

**Elena**- i need u 2 break Vicky nd Jer up.

**Tyler**- sure thing. wen do u want it done by?

**Elena**- the sooner the better

**Tyler**- alrite, ill txt u when its done :)

**Elena**- ty soooo much! i owe u big time!

**Tyler**- well, r u still w/ Salvatore?

**Elena**- yes, im still w/ Stefan

**Tyler**- 2 bad ;) ill ttyl

**Elena**- bye

She put her phone away and started to leave when Katherine walked in. Katherine narrowed her eyes at Elena and walked up to the sink and started fixing her hair. She looked at Elena through the mirror. "Do you like Damon?"

"Um, that's none of your business." Katherine giggled. "It is because Damon's gonna be my boyfriend soon." She rolled her eyes. What did he see in her? _Probably me, _thought Elena.

"He's going to be your boyfriend?" Katherine nodded with a huge grin. "Your dating Stefan right?" She nodded. "Wouldn't it be funny if we like, you know switched boyfriends?" Katherine laughed.

"Because Stefan's kinda hot, not as hot as Damon but he's hot nonetheless." Elena rolled her eyes. "I don't think that would be a good idea." Katherine shrugged and went back to looking at herself in the mirror.

Well I'll see you out there." Elena walked out and right into Damon. "Oh, I'm sorry." Damon said. When he noticed it was her he avoided eye contact. "How are you?" He shrugged. "Great." He turned his head to look down the hallway, where the men's restrooms where. "No, really Damon, how are you doing?" He glanced at her.

"I already told you I'm fine." She rolled her eyes. "Fine, be that way, I was just hoping we could try to be civil but I guess I was wrong." He clenched his jaw. "You don't even want to try and be friends?" She asked and he shrugged. "Is that what you want because I don't want to be friends, I want to be more than that." She sighed. "Then you can't be apart of my life anymore."

She started to walk away when he stopped her by grabbing her by the elbow. "If you were once apart of my life, you'll always be apart of my life." She bit her lip. "I care about you Damon and-" He cut her off. "Not enough." And he walked down the hall and into the men's bathroom. She frowned and walked back to the table. Stefan kissed her cheek as she sat down. "I got you another water." She smiled. "Thanks." He started talking to Matt. A few minutes later Katherine and Damon came back.

They took a seat and Stefan stood up and cleared his throat. "Um can I have everyone's attention?" The table got quiet and the waiter set a glass of water in front of Elena. When he was gone Stefan continued after he made Elena stand up too. "You are my bestfriend, my shoulder to lean on, the one person I know I can count on, you're the love of my life, you're my one and only, you're my everything." He got down on one knee and opened a little blue box with a classic square emerald-cut diamond set in platinum.

"Will you marry me?" She closed her eyes. She wasn't ready for this yet. Why did Stefan propose to her with this many people anyway? He knew she never wanted to get engaged like this. She had always wanted it to be a special moment between the two of them. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She looked at Damon and he looked worried. She bit her lip and looked at Stefan's eager face.

"Yes." Stefan grinned and put the ring on her finger. He kissed her while almost everyone around congratulated them. "I'm so happy for you guys!" Bonnie squealed while hugging Elena. She looked over Bonnie's shoulder to see Damon's heartbroken face. She felt like she was going to cry.

"Congratulations, but I better get going, I've got work tomorrow." Damon said as he stood up from the table and grabbed his coat. "Thanks for coming Damon." Stefan said. He just nodded and looked at Elena before turning and leaving. Elena wanted to stop him but she didn't know what to say. Katherine and Anna followed after him.

She was really put on the spot. She felt like she couldn't say no to him. Stefan hugged her and kissed her one more time. "I love you so much Elena." She tried to smile but it felt more like a grimace. "I love you too." She finished her water and sat back down. She couldn't believe she was engaged but she couldn't believe she wasn't sure if she really wanted to go through with it. She felt like a horrible person.

"Congratulations Elena. You too Stefan. But I better go too since Damon was my ride over here." Alaric said while smiling, grabbing Isobel's hand and leaving.

* * *

A/N So what'd you think? :/ I know it wasn't a great Delena chapter but it's all apart of the plot. Please review :)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N thanks for the reviews everyone :D

Disclaimer- _**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

* * *

"I can't believe that just happened." Alaric said. "I don't want to believe that just happened." Damon replied. "I'm sorry, if you need anything I'm here." Damon smiled and nodded. "I need some alcohol." Ric chuckled but abruptly stopped once Stefan came outside.

"I was hoping you guys were still here." Said Stefan. Damon nodded. "We were just talking but I'm about to leave."

"Well I just wanted to ask you something." Stefan glanced at Alaric. "Oh, I'll talk to you later." Alaric said to Damon. He walked to Isobel to grab her hand and went to his car. "So what do you want?" Damon asked sounding harsher then he meant to.

"I was wondering if you'd be my best man at my wedding?" Stefan looked really hopeful and it made Damon even angrier. Stefan knew about him and Elena and that must mean he knows that Elena picked Stefan over him so what makes him think he'd want to be his best man?

"Why me and not Mutt?" Stefan rose an eyebrow. "Well I like you better than Matt." He rolled his eyes. "Ok." He couldn't find it in him to say no. "Ok?" Stefan grinned when Damon nodded. "Thanks Damon, you don't know how much this means to me, and to Elena."

He nodded and looked at his car to see what looked like Anna and Katherine arguing. "I better go-" He trailed off and Stefan nodded. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. And thanks for coming." He nodded and walked to his car.

"What's going on?" He asked as soon as he opened the door. "She said I was a bitch that you have no real interest in." Katherine said at the same time Anna said, "She said you are only my friend because you're trying to get in my pants." He rolled his eyes.

"Please, one at a time." Katherine wanted to go first so he let her. "We were talking about the proposal that just happened and she said that you loved Elena so I said that was bullshit because you like me and she said that you're only with me because I look like her and I said she was just jealous and she said I was a bitch that you don't have any interest in."

He held back his laugh. "Is that what happened?" He asked Anna. "Pretty much, except she didn't mention that she said you're trying to get in my pants." Katherine rolled her eyes. "Well I'm not, no offense. And Katherine." She looked at him.

"Whether I love or have loved Elena is none of your business." She pouted and crossed her arms. "Fine."

"Alright then, let's go." Anna and Katherine agreed and Damon got ready to drive away.

* * *

Matt sat next to Elena. "Congratulations." She smiled and excepted the hug. "Thanks Matt." He nodded. "I'm really happy for you and Stefan." She smiled, giving a silent thanks. She didn't want to talk too much, she knew her voice would crack.

"Remember that day Stefan lied about work?" She nodded, she hung out with Damon that day. "Well, we actually went out to look for the perfect ring." She looked up and tried to not let tears fall. She already felt like crying because of Damon and now Matt was making things worse. If she let one tear fall then she knew they wouldn't stop.

"I really like it." He grinned. "I picked that one out, he wanted a different one but I told him you probably wouldn't like it." She laughed halfheartedly. "Thanks, I think you guys made a good choice."

There was an awkward silence between them. "So, how's Caroline?" Matt glanced at Caroline and shrugged. "I think she still likes Damon." She frowned. "I'm sorry. If there was a way to help you, you know I would." He nodded.

"I know. And you know I'd do anything for you." She nodded. "I still love you. Not like I used to, more like a brother. I'll always love you." She said. "I'll always love you too. You were my first." He grinned.

"I think if Caroline gave me the chance I could love her and she could love me but she's so obsessed with Damon." He rolled his eyes. Elena brightened up, she could talk to Damon, try to get him to talk to Caroline. And she was only going to do that so she can help Matt, not just so she could talk to him.

"Well, I'm going to go talk to Jenna." He nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you around." She smiled and walked over to Jenna. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Jenna's lip quivered. "I love him Elena! I love him and I get back with him and he leaves me for someone else." Jenna starts crying so Elena wraps her arms around her. She tries to hold back her own tears.

"Jenna if you keep crying you're going to make me cry." Jenna still didn't stop and she let the tears fall and she started sobbing. Jenna held onto her tighter.

"I loved him Elena! I still do and I thought he felt the same but he found someone else. And he didn't even have the decency to tell me, he just showed up with her." Jenna said in between sobs. "I know how you feel Aunt Jenna. Damon brought a date." Jenna pulled back and stared at Elena.

"Do you still love him?" She ignored Jenna. "I'm sorry Jenna, I never thought Alaric would do that because if I did I never would have tried to get you back together." She shook her head and Jenna wiped her eyes. "You do don't you! And you miss him! Why'd you say yes then?"

Elena blinked repeatedly after wiping her own tears away. She had to be strong. What's wrong with her? She should be unbelievably happy, Stefan just proposed to her and all she could do is cry. Isn't this what she's wanted for a long time?

"I said yes because I love him." Jenna rolled her eyes and giggled. "You don't want Stefan huh? You don't want to be Mrs. Salvatore do you?" Elena huffed in annoyance and glanced around to see who was paying attention to them. "Of course I want to be Mrs. Salvatore."

"Well not Mrs. Stefan Salvatore." Jenna said with a giggle. "Now you're just crazy." Jenna shook her head. "No I'm not, you want to be Mrs. Damon Salvatore!" Jenna let out a small, girlish screech. "You should call him!" Jenna pulled her phone out and all but threw it at Elena.

"I'm not calling him, I love Stefan." Elena gave Jenna the phone back. "Well then you love Damon more or else you wouldn't have been crying."

"I was crying because I was... excited." Jenna shook her head and hugged Elena. "I'll be here for you, for every step of the way. You can take all the time you need to realize Damon is the one for you."

"I love you Aunt Jenna and I really appreciate the support but I'm marrying Stefan." Jenna groaned. "At least think about it! Promise me you'll think about it!"

"Fine." Elena gave up, she was just going to tell Jenna whatever she wanted to hear. "No, you have to swear that you'll really think about this. You shouldn't marry Stefan just because he loves you especially if you don't love him. Everyone will only get hurt in the end."

"Ok ok, I swear that I'll think about it." Jenna grinned. "Good. Now go talk to your other guests. And I think Jeremy liked that Anna girl, they were making kissy faces at each other all night." Elena nodded. "I think she'd be good for him."

"But I don't advise playing match maker." Jenna said. "Why not?" Elena asked offended. Jenna rolled her eyes. "Well look at you, you like both brothers. And you weren't successful with me and Ric." Elena half-smiled.

"It's a little too late because I already started to." Jenna laughed. "Well you better hope this works." Elena nodded and walked over to Bonnie. "Why aren't you happy?" Elena shrugged. "I don't know if I'm making the right decision." Bonnie frowned.

"Let's have a sleepover and I'll help you decide. I promise I won't influence your decision though." She smiled and hugged Bonnie. "That sounds like a great idea. We should go now." Bonnie nodded her head. "Just let me tell Stefan." Elena said.

Elena went over to where Matt and Stefan were talking. "Hey Stefan, I'm leaving now." He smiled and kissed her. "I love you." She smiled. "Love you too." She hugged him and smiled at Matt. "Bye Matt." He smiled and gave her a quick hug goodbye. "I'll see you around." She nodded and walked back over to Bonnie.

* * *

Elena walked out of her room and sat on the couch next to Bonnie. She had changed into her pajamas so that she was comfortable. "Alright, so tell me everything." Bonnie handed Elena a cup of hot chocolate. It made her think of Damon and she immediately got sad.

"I've been with Stefan for seven years. I love him, I love him a lot but I love Damon too. He makes me laugh and smile naturally and I don't do that that often." Bonnie nodded so Elena continued. "And I broke up with him and he was really hurt. I was a little harsh because he came over and brought me soup and then I dumped him. I felt like a total bitch." She took a sip of her chocolate and ate one of the cookies she brought from the restaurant.

"I still feel kind of sick, but stomach viruses last a while." Bonnie's eyes widened. "Were you guys safe?" Elena laughed. "Safe at what?" Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Did you use protection?" Elena lowered her eyes. "No." Bonnie sighed. "Did you sleep with Stefan recently?" Elena shook her head. "I wasn't that much of a whore, I haven't slept with Stefan since November."

"Well you might be pregnant." Elena shook her head. "That's impossible." Bonnie drank some of her hot chocolate. "Well if you are, at least you'd know who the father is." Elena's breathing became labored. She couldn't be pregnant by Damon, it would ruin Stefan's life! "I'll be right back, I'll only be gone about ten minutes." Bonnie said while standing.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie rolled her eyes. "To buy a pregnancy test." Elena nodded and watched Bonnie walk out. What would she do if she was pregnant?

Elena sat on the bathroom floor crying. Eight tests, she took eight tests that were all positive. Bonnie hugged her and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "What am I going to do?" Elena said in between sobs.

Bonnie didn't want to say anything until Elena calmed down. After a few more minutes Elena sat up and weakly smiled. "I have an idea. And it makes sure no one else gets hurt." Bonnie rose an eyebrow. "What is it?" Elena stood up and pulled Bonnie up with her. "I'll tell you in the living room.

Elena walked out and sat on the couch. Bonnie sat next to her. "Well?" Bonnie said when Elena didn't start right away. "I'm going to have sex with Stefan and in a couple of days or even a week I'll tell him I'm pregnant and I'll make everyone thinks it's his baby."

Bonnie's eyes widened. "You can't do that!" Elena narrowed her eyes. "Why the hell not?" Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Damon deserves to be apart of his child's life." Elena groaned. "It's either I pretend to make it Stefan's baby or I get an abortion."

"Are you drunk?" Elena laughed. "I haven't drank in a while." Bonnie shook her head. "Then what's wrong with you? I thought you were against abortion." Elena closed her eyes and leaned her head back. "I am." Elena started crying.

"I can't tell him Bonnie. Please just let me do it this way, it's what's best for the baby, for Stefan, and for Damon." Bonnie grabbed Elena's hands in hers. "But is it what's best for you?" Elena hung her head in shame.

"I don't know." Bonnie hugged Elena. "If you really love Stefan then you won't lie to him about this baby. He already knows about you and Damon so I don't think he'd be angrier about a child." Elena gently rubbed her stomach.

"So what you're saying is that I could stay with Stefan, tell everyone that this is Damon's child, tell said child that his/her father is brothers with my husband and no one is upset?" Bonnie rolled her eyes. "All I said is that you have to tell Damon because if you decide to go along with this plan of yours then _I'll_ tell Damon." Elena's jaw dropped.

"Really?" Bonnie nodded. "Fine, I'll tell him but when I'm ready." Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "When you're ready can't be when everyone can tell that you're pregnant, it has to be before your stomach starts growing." Elena nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll tell him when Anna leaves." Bonnie shrugged. "If that's what you think is best." She nodded. "I do." Bonnie smiled but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. "When will you tell Stefan?"

"After Damon knows." Bonnie nodded. "Do you feel better?" She thought about it. "Not even close. If anything I feel worse. I have to make sure I definitely want to stay with Stefan before I say anything about this baby."

"And why is that?" Elena rolled her eyes. Bonnie could be so dumb sometimes. "Because if I choose Damon I don't want anyone to think it's because I'm pregnant, I want everyone to know it's because I love him." Bonnie grinned. "So, why do you think you should stay with Stefan?"

"Because I've been with him for such a long time, I love him, obviously." She rolled her eyes and continued. "He makes me feel safe." Bonnie's eyebrows scrunched together. "Safe from what?" Elena shrugged. "Everything. I'm not scared of anything when I'm with him except for the fact that I might not be a loyal wife. I've cheated on just about every guy I've ever been with."

"That's not true." Elena shrugged. "What about Damon? Why do you think you should be with him?" Elena smiled. "He loves me, he loves me a lot. It almost feels like I'm his first love. It makes me feel giddy and childish. I've never felt that way with anyone. He always makes me blush. I don't think I've ever blushed more in my life then when I'm with Damon." Bonnie laughed and Elena joined in.

"He also makes me feel alive. He makes me feel the way I did before my parents died." Bonnie grinned and hugged her. "To me it sounds like you're only with Stefan because you think you have to be. Just because you've been with him longer doesn't mean you have to stay with him."

She looked down at her hands. "And if being with Damon makes you happy then you deserve to be with him. So if Damon is what you want then don't let anyone stop you, it's your life and it's your decision." Elena grinned and hugged Bonnie. "You're right, it's my decision and no one else's. If I want Damon then he's mine."

"Exactly." Elena stood up. "I'm going to go tell him." Bonnie grinned. "So you pick him?" She nodded. "Yeah, I pick him." She started laughing. "I love him, I love Damon!" Bonnie got up and hugged her.

"Go tell him!" Bonnie started pushing Elena towards the door when her phone rang. They both just stood there dumbfounded for a second until she finally checked it. She was surprised to see it was Tyler.

**Tyler**- heyy, its done :)

She grinned and felt like screaming. Jeremy was going to end up with Anna and she would be with Damon. Everyone would be with the perfect person. "I think you should date Stefan after this is all over." Bonnie looked shocked. "I don't like him like that." She shrugged. "But you could and if you do then I wouldn't mind, actually I would be happy if you two got together." Bonnie grinned. "Thanks Elena. That means a lot." She nodded and texted Tyler back.

**Elena**- thx soooo much! :D

**Tyler**- it was so easy. all i had 2 do was ask her 2 b my gf.

**Elena**- well thx, idk how ill evr repay u...

**Tyler**- i was happy 2 help ;)

**Elena**- well i g2g but ill keep in touch

**Tyler**- u better, its the least u cud do lol :) nd if u evr dump Salvatore, u kno how 2 reach me ;)

She rolled her eyes and called Jeremy. "Hello?" He said. "Hey, I heard about you and Vicky." He groaned. "Really?" She bit her lip. Maybe calling Jeremy was a bad idea. "Yeah. Are you upset?"

"Not as much as I thought I'd be. I'm mad she dumped me just like that." He snapped and Elena bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh. "And I'm sorry for not believing you when you told me about Tyler and Vicky." She smiled. "It's fine."

"Good. I wish I got Anna's number though." She grinned. "I can get her to call you." Bonnie walked in from the kitchen holding a water bottle. "Really? That'd be great!"

"Yeah, I'll text you when she has your number, just to give you a heads up." She grabbed her keys and her jacket. "Alright. I guess I'll talk to you later." He said. "Ok. Bye Jer."

"Bye." She hung up the phone and did a happy dance. "I got Jeremy and Vicky broken up and I'm about to hook him up with Anna." She high fived Bonnie and they both giggled. "This day has been a total emotional roller coaster." Bonnie laughed. "I agree."

"Do you want to come with me or do you want to stay here?" Bonnie laughed again. "I think you should take me home and then pick me up when you're finished in case you and Damon decide to, uh celebrate, then you won't have to worry about me." She nodded. "Alright, that's a good plan."

She started to walk to the door when Bonnie grabbed her arm. "You're leaving dressed like that?" She looked at what she was wearing and laughed. She was wearing sky blue shorts with pink, orange, yellow, green, and purple polka dots on them and a pink tank top. "I'll go change." Bonnie nodded and sat on the couch.

* * *

A/N I didn't want to add more to this chapter because this is almost over and I didn't want to end it right away :/ Anyway please review :D


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Thank you all sooo much for the reviews! :] I kinda like how this chapter turned out but I have a feeling most of you won't... Anyway, enjoy! :)

Disclaimer-_** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

* * *

Damon put his arms behind his head and laid back. "That drained all of my energy." Katherine said with a breathy laugh. He chuckled. "Yeah."

He covered them with the blanket and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Do you ever dream of me?" He shrugged. "Sometimes." Her expression brightened. "What do you dream about?" He smirked. "Doing you all night." She pursed her lips.

"You know you're a crazy bitch." Her eyes widened and he chuckled. "But I like the way you fuck me so it doesn't matter." She rolled her eyes.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" He looked at her and rose an eyebrow. "I guess." She pouted and sighed.

"What? I thought that's what you wanted." She shrugged. "I just expected a better answer, not _'I guess' _that almost sounds like you don't really want to go out with me." He rolled his eyes. "Well if you don't get your hopes up then you won't be disappointed. But go ahead," He said slightly annoyed. "Ask me again." She sighed and looked up at him. "Will you be my boyfriend?" He smirked. "Yeah." She smiled and leaned her head on his chest.

"I'm ready for round four whenever you are." She said with a suggestive smile. He smirked and captured her lips in a kiss.

* * *

Elena knocked for a third time at Damon's door. He had to be home, where else would he be? Anna finally opened the door and smiled at her. "Hey Elena. What are you doing here?" She smiled at Anna. "That's not important right now. But... Wait, do you like Jeremy?"

Anna was shocked but decided not to lie to her. "Kinda." Elena grinned. "Good because he likes you and wants you to call him. She handed Anna a piece of paper with Jeremy's number on it. Anna grinned and put it in her robe pocket. Elena pulled out her phone and texted Jeremy.

**Elena**- she has ur #

**Jeremy**- great thx!

Elena put her phone back in her pocket and smiled at Anna. "I'm sorry that I didn't want to meet you, you're actually not the type of person I thought you'd be." Anna laughed and shrugged. "It's fine. Is that why you came here? To give me Jeremy's number and apologize for not liking me at first?" She laughed and shook her head.

"Actually I'm looking for Damon." Anna's face fell. "He's not here." She rose her eyebrows. "Where is he?" Anna debated on telling her the truth but decided she deserved it. "He's at Katherine's place."

"Oh." She frowned and held back tears. He seriously moved on that easily? What's it been, like a day? Maybe two? She lightly shook her head. "Is she his girlfriend?" Anna shrugged. "I don't think so, she wants him to be but I don't think he'd say yes."

"Oh, ok. I guess I'll see you around. Um, if you want you can come and have a sleepover with me and my friend Bonnie if you don't want to stay here by yourself." Anna grinned. "Really? That's so nice of you. I'd really like that, just let me get my stuff and leave a note for Damon." Elena nodded and watched Anna walk away.

Anna came back with a bag. She turned off all the lights and the TV. She locked the door before following Elena downstairs.

Elena was blowing up the air mattress for Anna. Bonnie was going to sleep on the couch. When Elena finished she sat next to Anna on the couch. "So what do you guys want to do?" Anna shrugged. "Let's talk about what happened with Damon because you never told me." Bonnie said.

"Well he wasn't home." Bonnie laughed and Anna did too. "Speak of the devil, Damon just texted me." Bonnie grinned at Elena. "Must be a sign." She rolled her eyes. "What'd he say?" Anna looked unsure. "He asked where I went and I told him I'm at a friend's apartment and that I'd see him tomorrow and he said-" Anna stopped talking.

"Well?" Bonnie said and Elena laughed. "Um, he told me he's in a relationship with Katherine." Elena's face fell and Bonnie stopped laughing. Elena's lip quivered. "Oh. I guess it was a good thing he wasn't home. And Bonnie I'm going through with my plan and you can't stop me because if you do we're not friends anymore."

Bonnie nodded and Anna didn't say anything. "I have to go to the bathroom." Her voice cracked and she got up to leave the room but before she was completely gone she turned to look at Bonnie. "Don't you dare tell her."

She looked apologetically at Anna. "I'm sorry but I just don't trust you to not tell Damon." And then she made her way down the hall and into the bathroom. "Wow, I would've never thought Damon would actually date Katherine." Bonnie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, me too."

"Was she going to try and get back together with Damon or something?" Bonnie pursed her lips and nodded when she decided that's not what Elena meant by not telling Anna. "But I think she changed her mind." Anna felt so bad, she felt like it was all her fault. "They are perfect for each other." Anna said. Bonnie made a face. "Damon and Katherine?" Anna laughed.

"Damon and Elena." Bonnie laughed too. "I feel kinda bad for laughing." Anna said and she stopped, making Bonnie do the same. "Me too."

After fifteen minutes Elena came back into the living room. Her eye were read and a little puffy from crying. "Let's watch a funny movie she said as soon as they saw her. "Ok, which one?" Anna asked. "Superbad?" Bonnie and Anna nodded and Elena went into her room to get it.

Elena woke up to find that they all fell asleep on the couch together. She got up and went into the bathroom to wash up.

When she went back into the living room Anna and Bonnie were up. "I'm going to go brush my teeth and stuff." Anna said. "Alright." Elena smiled as Anna walked past her. She sat next to Bonnie. "I'm going to go get dressed." Bonnie nodded. "Me too."

Elena went into her room and picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, a hot pink halter top, and sandals that matched her shirt. She was going to dress in all of her nice clothes since she would get big soon. She almost left Stefan to be with Damon. What was she thinking? She wasn't thinking.

She still couldn't believe he has another girlfriend. She sat on her bed and closed her eyes. The sad thing was that she still wanted him. But she wouldn't do that to Katherine no matter how much she really hated her right now.

She finally got up and went back into the living room to find Bonnie and Anna talking and they were both dressed. "So what do you guys want for breakfast?" Elena asked while walking into the kitchen.

"I'll just have cereal." Bonnie said. "Yeah me too, but I'll make it myself." Bonnie and Anna went into the kitchen. Elena got all the things needed for cereal and sat at the table. "I'll make you a bowl." Bonnie said. "What do you want?" She got up and opened the cupboard where she had the cereal.

"Lucky Charms." Bonnie rose her eyebrows and laughed. "Ok." She joined in. "I only bought that cereal because Stefan likes it but I'm in the mood for it." Bonnie didn't say anything and just made the cereal.

They all ate in silence and it started to really get on Elena's nerves. "Someone say something!" Bonnie laughed and Elena glared at her. "I'm sorry. Ok ok, um what are you going to do about Damon?" Elena hated the fact that she made them talk now. "When I decide I'll let you know."

"Alright." Bonnie got up and put their bowls in the sink. "What do you guys want to do now?" Anna shrugged. "I think I should go back to Damon's place, we had plans for later." Elena nodded and went into the living room to grab her keys and phone.

"We should hang out again sometime." Anna nodded. "That'd be great. A person can only stand so much of Damon." Anna and Elena laughed. Elena knew Anna was joking because when she was still with him she couldn't get enough of him. "Well, I'm ready to go whenever you are." Anna got up and grabbed her stuff before they left.

* * *

"I had fun." Anna said and Elena nodded. "Yeah me too." Anna smiled and knocked on Damon's door. "He didn't give you a key?" Anna chuckled. "No, I'm not living with him and I'm not his girlfriend or anything."

"Oh, Alaric has a key." Anna shrugged. "I'm not Alaric." Elena nodded and let the subject drop. "Well it would be cool if you lived here. In New York not here here, especially for Jer." Anna nodded. "Yeah it would be cool, I'll think about it."

"Is he even home." Bonnie complained. Elena shrugged and knocked on the door again. All of them started banging on the door at the same time, making them all giggle.

It swung open and Damon stood there with just a pair of pajama pants on and an annoyed expression on his face.

"What?" He rose his eyebrows when he noticed who it was. "Oh." He moved aside and let Anna in. "Uh, do you want to come in?" Elena bit her lip. Did he bring that girl home with him? She glanced at Bonnie and she just shrugged, letting Elena decide. "Is um, is Katherine here?"

He smirked and cocked his head to the side while crossing his arms. "Maybe, you'd have to come in and find out." She rolled her eyes but was very tempted to go inside. "Ok, we'll stay for a few minutes, meet your new girlfriend and then go." He looked momentarily shocked but quickly recovered.

"How'd you know about Katherine being my girlfriend?" It was Elena's turn to smirk. "Anna told me." He rolled his eyes and let Bonnie and Elena in. They went over to Anna and sat next to her. "This isn't awkward at all." Bonnie said sarcastically.

"Would you ladies like anything to drink?" He said with a smirk. Elena rolled her eyes. What was wrong with him? He was acting like a major asshole. "No thanks." Bonnie said and Anna shook her head. "Um, can I have some," She pursed her lips, she was in the mood for something sweet.

"Oh, do you have any orange juice?" He rose a brow but silently walked into the kitchen. Elena glanced at Anna to find her texting. "Who are you texting? Jeremy?" A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Maybe." Elena giggled. Damon walked back in and handed Elena a blue glass cup filled with juice. "Thanks." He nodded and they were left sitting around staring at each other. Elena was about to break the silence when someone's phone started ringing. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, I'm so sick of that ring tone." Damon chuckled and opened his phone and read his text. "It's not my fault I'm a popular guy." She shook her head. Bonnie and Elena shared a confused look before directing their attention back on Damon.

"Excuse me for a moment, I'm going to go get dressed." Damon stood up and walked out of the room. "Is he always that boring?" Bonnie asked. "No, he likes to go places and spend money so he's usually a lot more fun but he wasn't expecting us. Well he wasn't expecting you two." Anna explained while reading her texts again.

"Oh my god! Jeremy just asked me out! Like on an official date, he's going to pick me up in twenty minutes!" Anna grinned and Elena smiled, she was happy that Jeremy was finally going to be in an honest relationship. "Do you know where?" She nodded and grinned. "Paramore is doing this concert in Central Park and he has tickets so he's taking me."

"Cool, we'll help you pick out an outfit." Bonnie said. Damon walked back onto the room. He had on dark blue wash jeans, a black button up shirt, black boots, and his leather jacket. "Outfit for what?" Damon asked. Bonnie glared at him.

"None of your damn business." He narrowed his eyes at her. "If you haven't noticed, this is my house, so you will treat me with some God damn respect." Bonnie stood up and faced him with her hands on her hips. Elena didn't know where Bonnie got all this confidence from.

"And if I don't?" He took a step closer to Bonnie. Elena started to get nervous so she moved so that she was sitting on the edge of the couch, ready to jump in the middle of them if necessary. "Then you can get the fuck out." Bonnie glared daggers at him and clenched her hands into fists. Elena didn't think she wound hit Damon but she wasn't positive.

"Nice shirt Damon." Elena blurted out. Everyone turned to stare at her and her cheeks turned a deep shade of red. She shouldn't have gotten embarrassed, she was only trying to ease the tension and she thought that would make everyone laugh.

Anna chuckled and shook her head. "Your funny." Anna said in between chuckles. Damon smirked and glanced at Bonnie before staring intently at Elena. "You are such a douche bag. I don't know what Elena ever saw in you, and I definitely can't believe she almost pick-" Bonnie stopped when she noticed Elena's warning expression.

"What?" Bonnie shook her head. "Nothing, I think we better go." Elena nodded and looked over at Anna. "Um, I'll just help Anna and then I'll meet you outside." Bonnie nodded. She shot Damon a death glare before leaving. He chuckled and shook his head.

"She's such a bitch." Damon mumbled under his breath. "What was that?" Elena asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. Doing so caused her to show a lot more cleavage. Damon stared at her chest before smirking at her. "I said, she reminds me of a witch." She rolled her eyes and followed Anna to Damon's bedroom.

"That's what I thought." Anna grinned while taking all her favorite clothes out and placing them on Damon's bed. Elena grabbed a blue tank top with black stripes, a pair of skinny jeans, and a thin, see-through sweater. "I think this looks cute."

Anna nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I could wear it with these black flats." Anna said as she pulled them out of her bag. "Yeah, that looks cute." Elena smiled before walking back into the living room to leave Anna to change.

"So Damon, we need to tal-" She stopped in mid-sentence when she noticed him making out with Katherine by the front door. He pulled back and smiled at her. She couldn't believe how jealous she felt in that instant. She really hated Katherine right now. She hated her for looking like her, she hated her for saying they should switch boyfriends, but she mostly hated her for dating Damon. She should be dating Damon, not Katherine.

"I'm sorry. I didn't, I didn't know you were here." Katherine nodded. "Yeah, just thought I should stop by and visit my boyfriend." Elena pursed her lips and looked back and forth between Damon and Katherine. They were perfect for each other and she hated it.

She hated that she was too late and she hated that he didn't try hard enough to stop them from breaking up. Anna came out of the room and stared at how Katherine and Damon had their arms around each other. Anna rolled her eyes, he was being such a prick, he was doing all of this on purpose.

"So I think I-" Elena stopped talking when there was a knock at the door. Anna grinned and got all excited. Elena forced a smile. She wanted to be happy for Anna and her brother but after seeing Katherine's tongue down Damon's throat, she was mad at everyone and anyone.

Damon opened the door and smiled at Jeremy. "Hey Jeremy, come on in." Jeremy walked in and looked so confused that it was almost funny. "Elena, what are you doing here?" She shrugged. "I came to hang out with Anna, we became pretty good friends." Her eyes widened.

"Oh crap. I forgot about Bonnie!" Anna laughed and started talking to Jeremy. "Um, I guess I'll see you around Jer. And it was really nice meeting you Anna and you better hang out with me next time your in New York." Anna grinned and nodded.

"This has been a very interesting first experience." Anna said as she gave Elena a hug goodbye. Elena said goodbye to Anna and Jeremy as they walked out.

"Um, I guess I'll see you around?" Elena asked. She felt so weird around Damon right now. He nodded without looking up from Katherine. "Next time call before just stopping by." She narrowed her eyes at him. He wasn't paying any attention to her. She could jump out of his window and commit suicide and he wouldn't notice until he heard about it on the news.

"It was nice meeting you Katherine, I hope you two have fun." She said. Katherine stared at Elena before smirking. "Oh we will." Elena had the sudden urge to hit her. She wanted to so badly. "Um, ok." Katherine rolled her eyes. "Your just jealous because I have what you want." She reacted as if Katherine just slapped her.

"Excuse me?" Damon pursed his lips. Maybe he should stop this before it escalated but then again, they were arguing about him so he'd leave them be, for now. "You heard me. You wish you were me and you-" Elena cut her off and stepped a closer to her.

"I do not want to be you." Elena said through gritted teeth and Katherine giggled. "You at least want what I have." Elena rose a brow. "And what is that?" Katherine grinned and glanced at Damon. "You want to be with him." She shook her head. Katherine was delusional.

"If anything you're the one that wants what _I_ have. You said so yourself." Damon smirked, probably thinking that Katherine told Elena she wanted to be exclusive with him. Katherine's face got a little red.

"You said, and I quote, '_wouldn't it be cool if we like switched boyfriends_?'" Damon chuckled at the way Elena sounded when she imitated Katherine. Katherine clenched her jaw. "I was only trying to find out if you liked Damon." Elena rolled her eyes. "You are so full of shit." Kathrine rolled her eyes. "You also said Stefan was hot."

"But not as hot as Damon!" Katherine started to look and sound desperate. Damon had his arms crossed with a smirk plastered onto his face as he leaned against the wall and watched the girls fight. "But you still said it." Katherine shook her head. "I didn't mean it."

Elena scoffed. "Whatever, I'm not going to stand here and try and get you to just admit that you like Stefan so I'm leaving." She said as she walked past Katherine and Damon to the door. Katherine glared at Elena. "You can just go to hell!" She rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Then I guess I'll see you there." Elena said as she faced Katherine. Before she could blink, Katherine slapped Elena. Her eyes widened and she glanced at Damon to see him looking just as shocked as she did. After a second she felt tears form in her eyes. How could Damon just let that happen? How could he just let Katherine hit her right in front of him? How could he not care after he's loved her?

She bit her lip and held her tears back. How could she have been so stupid? Damon didn't deserve her and he definitely didn't love her. "I hope you two are happy together." She looked back and forth between them and turned and left without even so much as a glance behind her.

"Elena wait!" Damon yelled after her. He followed her out into the hall. He grabbed her by the elbow and turned her to face him. She gave him a cold glare. "What?" She asked harshly. He frowned. "I'm sorry, I didn't know she was going to do that. But-"

"If you knew then you still wouldn't have stopped her. You would have just let it happen because that's who you are. That's who you'll always be, because you don't have _any_ redeeming qualities." His jaw tightened and he pursed his lips.

"I would have stopped her and she will regret doing that to you." Elena laughed. "What are you going to do? Have sex with her but don't allow her release? Yeah, real punishment." She replied sarcastically. He glared at her. "No. Why are you acting like this? Yesterday you were all about being friends but now you act like you hate me."

"Maybe I do." He rolled his eyes. "You don't hate me." She shrugged and looked past him to see if Katherine was watching or listening. "I want to." He chuckled but once she glared at him he stopped and sighed. "Why? I don't hate you, I never will. You know I'll always love you."

"I do? Because I could have sworn I was just one if your bitches." He chuckled. "You weren't, I loved you so much and I never cheated on you once. Sure it crossed my mind and I had plenty of opportunities but I never cheated." If he was trying to make her feel bad for picking Stefan then it was definitely working.

"But, I don't want anything to do with you now." He huffed in annoyance and ran his hands through his hair. "Why?" She rolled her eyes. "You let Katherine hit me. And I almost came here to apologize to you, for picking Stefan and I was going to pick you but I started thinking about it and realized what a huge mistake that would have been."

"You were going to pick me?" She nodded and she expected to see him get at least a little excited but all she saw was anger flash through his eyes. "You expect me to go along with whatever you want just because I love you? You expect me to go running back to you when just the thought of you picking me crosses your mind? You expect me to get on my knees and fucking beg you to pick me? Well here's a news flash for you baby, the world doesn't revolve around you, especially my world." Her mouth was slightly open in shock.

Damon has never spoken to her like that and it hurt, it hurt a lot. Maybe it was just the hormones that made this more painful but she had a feeling that it wasn't.

"I'm done waiting around for you, I have a life, I have a great life, filled with money, women, sex, and booze. And I don't need you coming into it and turning it upside down and leaving me to clean up the mess. If you really loved me then you wouldn't have broken my heart. You wouldn't have dragged me along and used me for my body when you _knew_ I had feelings for you."

He clenched his jaw. Elena wanted to cry. She loved Damon, she really did but Damon was making her seem like a bitch. "You are worse than Caroline ever was to me. Sure I didn't know she couldn't choose between two guys but with you I at least thought I had a chance but I was so wrong." Elena didn't know how to respond. She felt so bad but she knew anything she said would only make him angrier.

"I bet if I wasn't so great in bed you wouldn't have even thought twice about dumping me. So you should go. And I hope you have a great life with Stefan." He said sarcastically. It took every ounce of strength for Elena not to cry. She wanted to slap him so much that it hurt. So she did. She slapped him and it was loud and it made her hand sting. She glared at him before turning and leaving him staring at her retreating form.

Her hand was red and it hurt like hell. She opened the elevator and got inside. She didn't even push the button for the lobby and just slid to the floor and started crying. She was sad and hurt but she was mostly angry. She was angry that she _wasn't_ that mad at Damon. She knew he didn't really mean what he said, he was just speaking out of a broken heart.

Damon stood in the middle of the hallway for a second before touching his rleft cheek as he walked back to his penthouse. He opened the door to find Katherine just sitting at the couch staring at the door. "You should leave." She widened her eyes and just stared at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Ok, let me rephrase that for you. Get out because I don't want to continue seeing you." The room was so quite he heard her intake of breath. "I had fun." She said as she started to leave. "I know." He said as she walked to the door. "Bye." He ignored her and let her leave.

Elena was still sitting on the elevator floor when Katherine stepped in. "I'm sorry I ruined your relationship with him." Elena said when she noticed Katherine. "It was my fault, I shouldn't have hit you. But honestly I'm not sorry. Actually, I would do it again in a heartbeat."

Elena rolled her eyes and stood up. She dusted herself off and wiped her eyes. She hated herself so much. Once the elevator stopped Katherine and Elena both stepped out and looked at each other awkwardly. "Bye." Elena said and Katherine just walked away.

"Ok." She mumbled and walked outside and to her car. Bonnie was sitting on the sidewalk leaning against the passenger side door. "What are you doing?" Bonnie stood up and stared at Elena in shock. "You have the keys, but that doesn't matter, what matters is what the hell happened to you."

"I was crying. Damon hates me, but he broke up with Katherine." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "So what are you going to do?" Elena shrugged. "Go home, clean up, put on something really sexy, invite Stefan over and then proceed with the rest of my plan."

"Elena, you can't do that, it's not right." She rolled her eyes. "I don't give a damn if it's what's right, it's what's smart." Bonnie sighed and took the keys from Elena and got in the car. Elena was in no position to be driving. "That's not going to happen because you are not leaving my sight, so unless Stefan likes being watched then I suggest you don't do any of the things on that list of things to do today."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Fine, just take me home, I want to take a nap." Bonnie nodded and started the car when they were both buckled up.

* * *

A/N so I had A LOT of trouble writing this chapter, I rewrote it like six times before just deciding to make Damon a huge jerk and have them not get together in this chapter but don't worry, they will end up together eventually. Please review! :D


	16. Chapter 16

A/N I don't really like how this one turned out but I hope you all do :/ honestly, chapter 17 is my favorite :) _.x_ and _Eighp _gave me pretty good ideas for this chapter so, Thank You! :D

Disclaimer- _**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

* * *

Damon was in his room looking through his closet for his leather jacket when his phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and grinned when he saw it was Anna's name who popped up on the caller I.D.

He opened the text and smiled after reading it.

**Anna**- i hate livin in CA after spendin so much time in NYC :|

**Damon**- then u shud move here :) u cud stay w/me till u find a place of ur own

**Anna**- i rlly wanna live there! :(

**Damon**- then come bck nd dont evr leave

**Anna**- i will :) ill leave at the end of the month

**Damon**- good. how r u?

**Anna**- i shud be askin u tht

**Damon**- :/ im fine

**Anna**- well at least one of u is

**Damon**- whts tht supposed 2 mean?

He grabbed his jacket and went into the living room to sit on the couch.

**Anna**- shes miserable

**Damon**- doubt it

**Anna**- omg u r such a fucking asshole

**Damon**- how

**Anna**- she feels so bad about U yelling at Her. she thinks evrything u said 2 her was true

Damon sighed, he didn't mean what he said to her. And he didn't know that she'd be so upset, but that was what he wanted right? He wanted her to hate him so that she would stop jumping from brother to brother and just choose one. And since she wouldn't make that choice on her own he did it for her. If he got what he wanted then why did it hurt so much?

**Damon**- it wasnt

**Anna**- u shud tell her tht

**Damon**- i cant

**Anna**- y not? x(

**Damon**- cuz Stefan deserves her, not me

**Anna**- Stefan wudnt be as miserable w/out her like u wud... like u r

**Damon**- tht doesnt mean i shud be w/her, she wants Stefan anyway.

**Anna**- how do u know?

**Damon**- bc she said so herself.

**Anna**- u shudnt let ur brother stop u from bein happy

**Damon**- i have to, hes my brother nd i dont want to do this to him :|

**Anna**- why

**Damon**- bc i luv her, i always will, nd Stefans my broter but i cudnt take it if he hated me for bein w/Elena

**Anna**- then apologize to her. nd Stefan will eventually get ovr it, trust me.

**Damon**- maybe :|

**Anna**- y r u bein such a prick? she loves u! u two deserve each other

**Damon**- i luv her too, thts y im bein such a 'prick'

**Anna**- talk to her, or i will nd trust me, u wont like wht i have to say

**Damon**- ugh fine! bye

**Anna**- bye. ill text u again to check okk?

**Damon**- alrite bye

He put his phone in his pocket and rolled his eyes. Anna could be annoying sometimes. But he didn't know where he would be without her or without Alaric for that matter.

* * *

Elena and Bonnie were sitting on Elena's bed talking and eating snacks. "I still can't believe I'm having a baby!" Bonnie nodded and grabbed a handful of chips. "Me too."

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing by staying with Stefan? He doesn't even know about the baby yet." Elena put some chocolate frosting on a brownie. "He'll understand. I know he will." Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "That's not what I asked."

"Ugh, no I'm not sure! But it's too late to change my mind." Bonnie shook her head. It's been a week and three days since she has talked to or even seen Damon. She's been counting the days. "It won't ever be too late to change your mind. Even after you're married." She rolled her eyes.

"I won't do that to him. I want him to be happy." Bonnie drank some water before answering, "So you'd rather Stefan be happy then yourself?" Elena nodded and instantly regretted it. "Wait! I'd be happy if I was with Stefan!"

"I think you'd be happier with Damon." She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Will you drop it because I'm not going back to him, it was a sign that he was with Katherine so we need to let it go. And he was really mad at me so I doubt he'd ever want me back." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "He'll come around eventually don't worry." Elena sighed. What was wrong with her? She was being a selfish bitch, that's what's wrong with her.

"I can't just say I want Damon and then expect him to want me too. With Stefan I won't ever be unsure." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You better make up your mind right now, or I'll make it up for you and trust me you won't like it." Elena rolled her eyes.

"Fine, take me to Stefan's so I can tell him that it's over." Bonnie smiled and got up. Elena hated herself right now but it was Bonnie's fault for believing her.

"So, I'll drive home and then you can go to Stefan's on your own." Elena smirked and nodded. "Sounds like a great idea." She said as she stood up and dusted off any crumbs that were on her. "Let's go." Elena said as she grabbed her phone and keys.

* * *

Elena fixed her hair one last time before knocking on Stefan's door. He opened it and grinned. "Elena, I wasn't expecting you." She nodded. "Are you busy?" He shook his head and let her in.

They just stood by the door and Elena felt awkward. "So, what were you doing before I got here?" She asked as she went into the living room and sat on the couch. He followed behind and sat next to her.

"Nothing, I was just reading." He looked over at the book on the coffee table. She nodded and stared at him. Why does he love her so much? She cheated on him with his brother and he forgave both of them. If she didn't do what she came here to do right now then she'd chicken out.

She took a deep breath and lent in and kissed Stefan. He pulled back and chuckled. "That's what you wanted to do?" She blushed and shrugged. "You could have just said something."

"Well, I tried to surprise you." He laughed. "I'm sort of surprised." She shook her head. Why couldn't Stefan just go with it? "Well, we can continue, if you want." He said. Elena rolled her eyes.

"That's kinda why I came over here." Stefan nodded and got up. "Where are you going?" Elena asked him as he walked away. "The room, you came over here for that so I want to keep you happy." Elena nodded and followed him.

This felt so awkward. She hated it, she was so used to it being spontaneous and passionate. She sighed and just stood in the doorway. Stefan turned around and kissed her.

He broke the kiss and smiled at her before he gripped the bottom of her tank top and pulled it up and over her head. She felt like this was rehearsed. He tossed the shirt and pushed her pants down her legs. Once they were around her ankles she stepped out of them.

When he had his shirt off she realized she couldn't do this. It was wrong, how could she let her child grow up hanging out with his/her uncle not knowing it's their father. If the child found out they would hate her.

And they would probably resemble Damon so someone would notice and Bonnie wouldn't let her do it anyway, she'd tell everyone and then everyone would hate her. She pulled away from Stefan as soon as she noticed he was only in boxers and she only had her panties on.

How did she not notice Stefan undressed her more? "Wait Stefan, stop." He stared at her, wearing a confused expression. "Why?" She shook her head as her eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry Stefan! I'm so sorry, please please know that I'm so very, truly sorry." He shook his head. "Sorry for what?" She hugged him and gave him a small goodbye kiss on the lips. "I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore, I love Damon and I want to be with him." She pulled the ring off her left hand and handed it to Stefan.

She started crying harder when she saw his expression. "I'm sorry." She closed his hand around the ring and glanced around the room insearch of her clothes. She picked up her tank top and bra and put it on in record time. She grabbed her pants and put them on before she turned around to walk out. When he finally found his voice he stopped her. "Wait Elena." She stared at him.

"Thank you, for being my first love, for all the support no matter what, and for all the memories, good or bad." She nodded and gave him a small smile. "Goodbye Stefan." He hugged her one last time. "Bye Elena, I'll always be here if you need me. I'll be here if he breaks your heart or if you just get tired of him, I'll always wait for you. And I'll be here if you ever need a friend." She shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you Stefan, but I don't need you to wait for me because I'm not coming back. If you want to do something for me then you need to move on." She caressed his cheek after he nodded and she walked out of the room and out of the apartment.

Once in her car she started sobbing. How could Stefan not hate her? But it was ok because she hated herself enough for the both of them._ Oh my God! I probably ruined Damon and Stefan's relationship. They are probably going to hate each other and never talk to each other again!, _Elena thought. This made her cry even more.

After a good ten minutes she was finally able to drive and she went straight home. She needed time to think.

* * *

She opened the door and nearly had a heart attack when she saw Bonnie and Damon sitting on the couch. "What the hell are you two doing here?" Bonnie glared at her and Damon didn't say anything.

"Where were you?" Bonnie demanded. Elena bit her bottom lip and looked at the ground. "Not here." Bonnie scoffed. "Obviously, but where were you, exactly." Elena looked up and stared at Damon.

"I went to talk to Stefan." Bonnie's eyes widened. "As in _talk _to him?" Elena nodded. "No wonder you look like that, did you know your pants are on backwards? And you lied to me, you told me you were going to tell him. I told you it wasn't a good idea, it was actually the stupidest idea I've ever heard of and what about Damon? Why didn't you think of what he'd think of all this, I knew I shouldn't-" Elena cut her off.

"Just shut up. Shut up and let me explain." Bonnie's mouth was slightly open and Damon pursed his lips. He probably would have laughed if things weren't so tense right now. She just stood there and faced them for a moment.

"Well, I'm letting you explain so, explain." Bonnie said while glaring at her. Elena sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well, I don't want to tell you with him here." She glanced at Damon before directing her attention back on Bonnie. "Ugh, fine. Let's go talk outside." She nodded and led the way.

She closed the door and faced Bonnie. "I'm sorry, I-" Bonnie cut her off. "How could you do it? Now when I tell everyone it's Damon's child then no one will want to be with you." Elena rolled her eyes. "Well if you would let me talk then I'd be able to tell you that I couldn't do it Bonnie." Her eyes started to water.

"I was so close to doing it but then I started thinking about it and realized, I love Damon, I want him to know this is his baby and I want him to love me, like how I love him. I already called off the engagement with Stefan." Bonnie smiled. "You aren't just saying that right?" Elena chuckled and shook her head.

"No." She showed Bonnie her left hand. "Wow, I didn't think you'd actually do the right thing. I guess I'll go get my stuff and let you talk to Damon." Elena nodded. They walked back inside and Damon was no longer sitting on the couch. He wasn't in the living room at all. Bonnie and Elena shared a confused look before Bonnie grabbed her keys off the coffee table.

"Good luck." Bonnie said as she walked out of the apartment. Elena rolled her eyes and went to see if Damon was in her bedroom. He was sitting on her bed reading her diary. Her eyes widened before she ran across the room and tried to take it out of his hands.

He stood up and held the book above his head. She tried to grab it but gave up right away. He was a lot taller than she was. "So, I'm bigger than Stefan?" She blushed a deep shade of red and he smirked.

"Um," He chuckled. "And you fantasize about me?" If it was possible, she blushed more. "That entry was old." He smirked. "That doesn't make it any less true." She rolled her eyes. "Fine, I fantasied about you. Happy now?"

He shrugged and he was no longer in a good mood. "I'm really sorry Damon." She said and he rose an eyebrow. "Why? If anything I should be the one apologizing. Oh yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't really mean what I said, well I meant the part about waiting around. Because I'm not going to do that."

"Unlike Stefan." She said under her breath. He narrowed his eyes at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Um, I broke up with him today and he said he'd always be there for me in case I wanted to go back to him." He picked up her left hand and looked for the ring that was no longer there. "Why?"

"How am I supposed to know? He just thinks I'm going get hurt and so then I'd run back to him or something." Damon rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I meant why did you break up with him?" She blushed and laughed nervously.

"Because," He let go of her hand and just stared down at her, waiting for an answer. "I- I can't be with him because of my condition." She bit her lip, this was way easier in her mind.

"And what condition is that?"

"I'm pregnant." He narrowed his eyes. "Why would you break up with him? It's most likely his." She pursed her lips. "It's not, I haven't been with Stefan like that in a long time. That's why I went over there today, so that I could sleep with him and make everyone think it's his baby." He glared at her and cut her off before she said anything else.

"So you weren't going to tell me I was going to be a father?" She shook her head. "So, now when the baby is born I'm going to have to go through some God damn DNA test to prove it's mine because Stefan won't believe me?" She shook her head again.

"I couldn't go through with it, it's not right, a lot of people would have gotten hurt, especially me." He scoffed. "How? Because I was thinking I would get hurt the most?"

"Well, everyone would hate me and I'd be alone." He shook his head. "Stefan would have forgiven you eventually."

"But the baby would hate me forever." He shrugged. "Would you?" She asked.

"I don't know, probably." She nodded. "Do you hate me right now?"

"I wish I did, but I don't." She half smiled. "I don't want to miss you and I don't want you to be all I think about but I do miss you and you are all I think about. It drives me insane." She smiled.

"When I first met you, I never would have imagined that I would have such strong feelings for you. I never would have thought that I would have dreams about you or miss being by your side or get butterflies in my stomach when someone mentions your name." She stopped talking to make eye contact with him. She grabbed his hands in hers and took a deep breath.

"When I first met you I never thought I'd fall in love with you. I never thought I'd want you over Stefan. Because that's what I want, I want to be with you, to be with you and only you, to grow old with you, and to have children with you. To have a life together." He was silent before a smile spread across his face.

"So, the real reason you broke up with Stefan was to be with me?" She nodded and he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. "I think I love you." She pulled away from him and glared at him. He smirked and shrugged.

"Think? I _know _I love you." He chuckled. "I know I love you too, I was only kidding." She rolled her eyes. "Sure you were."

"Well, let's celebrate." She giggled. "I want to tell people first." He pouted but agreed and walked out of the room. She picked up her cell phone and followed him. She sat next to him on the couch and leaned her head against his shoulder before texting Jenna.

**Elena**- u were rite

**Jenna**- bout what?

**Elena**- Damon...

**Jenna**- OMG! r u 2 together? :O!

**Elena**- yea

**Jenna**- im so happy 4 u!

She glanced at Damon to see him texting someone too. Probably Alaric. She debated on telling Jenna about the baby.

**Elena**- well i g2g, tell other ppl nd stuff...

**Jenna**- oh yeah, have fun!

**Elena**- im pretty sure i will ;)

She looked up from her phone to find Damon staring intently at her. "Done already?" She asked. "I only have like two friends." She laughed. "I'll do this later then." He shook his head. "No it's fine, I only told Anna, I still have to tell Ric."

"Oh, ok."

"You should tell Jeremy now though, before Anna mentions it to him." Elena nodded. "Yeah and then he'd be mad at me." Damon chuckled. "He'd be happy, he likes me." She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

**Damon**- hey Ric

**Alaric**- s'up

**Damon**- Elena chose me, ovr Stefan

**Alaric**- stop playin

**Damon**- rlly, she just left him 4 me

**Alaric**- wow, im happy 4 u! :)

**Damon**- thx. how r things w/Isobel

**Alaric**- bad :/ she left me 4 John Gilbert x(

**Damon**- Gilbert? is he related 2 Elena?

**Alaric**- he's her uncle :/ nd he's a major dick x(

**Damon**- haha, that's what u get 4 leaving Jenna 4 a girl u don't even know :D

**Alaric**- i kno, im not even going 2 call Jenna bc she'd think she was just the rebound girl nd i don't want her 2 think that :/

**Damon**- good, let her come 2 u :) it may take a while tho, she kinda hates u

**Alaric**- i kno! i hate myself for choosing Isobel nd for not listening 2 u :/

**Damon**- i know, im always rite :)

**Alaric**- whatvr i g2g bye. Have fun w/Elena :)

**Damon**- i will ;) bye

He put his phone in his pocket and looked over at Elena. "You done?" She nodded. "Yeah, let's celebrate." He smirked. "What do you want to do?" She shrugged. "What do you want to do?" He wagged his eyebrows suggestively. "I know what I want but I'm not so sure if you're up to it."

She giggled and shook her head. "Well first I'm going to change and then we can go out for a late lunch. It would be our first real date." He grinned and agreed. "Sounds like a plan." She nodded and went into her room.

* * *

A/N Next chapter I'm going to skip ahead a few months... I didn't really like how Stefan and Elena's conversation turned out, he didn't seem that hurt but I had trouble trying to make it good :/ in my opinion it could have been a lot better. Damon and Elena's make up could have been better too :( Anyway, please review! :D


	17. Chapter 17

A/N Thank you everyone for reviewing! And I hope everyone likes this chapter :D

Disclaimer-_** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_It's been six months since I started dating Damon. We moved in together. I love the penthouse soooo much! It's so big! We took out his office that he has never used and we're decorating it for the baby. Oh speaking of, we're having a girl._

_Damon's really happy, he really wanted a girl. I'm happy too even though I wanted a boy. Only because I know she's going to be daddy's little girl and she's probably, no she will love Damon more than she'll love me._

_I know she's going to be spoiled, I don't want her to grow up and be a brat but other than that I think it would be fine for Damon to spoil her, it's not like I'll get a say in the matter anyway. He'll just go behind my back and do whatever he wants and that will just cause arguments so why not just let him have his way, with this one thing._

_I'm on really good terms with Stefan, he's really happy for me and Damon. There were some hard feelings at first but he's happy now._

_Probably because I set him up with Bonnie. They are so cute together! Oh and Jenna and Alaric are back together, for good since they're married now. They got married last month. Damon was the best man and I was the Maid of Honor!_

_Too cute right? I think it was. If me and Damon get married, well more like when me and Damon get married, Bonnie's going to be my Maid of Honor and Jenna and Anna will be bride's maids. Maybe I'll even ask Caroline to be in it... Yeah right! She's a total bitch! She's always flirting with Damon and sometimes he'd flirt back with her!_

_But then he'd apologize for it later because I punish him ;) haha well I tease him, I'll get him all worked up and then I'll come up with some excuse and stop. He'll get all annoyed and start to beg haha, it's a funny sight but after I've had enough of his begging and apologizing we'll have fun._

_Well I have to go, Damon wants to take me somewhere... I'm not sure where though. So I'll write in you later._

_-Elena Gilbert_

Elena closed her book and stared up at Damon. "Please repeat that?" He smirked. "Get dressed and pack an overnight bag because we're going to New Jersey." She glared at him. "I am dressed." His eyebrows raised.

"I'm sorry, but I meant in something warm, we're going to the carnival." She brightened up. "Alright, just give me a minute." He nodded, grabbed his bag and left the room. She got up and went to the closet.

Jenna took her shopping for maternity clothes and they were all really cute. She expected it all to be really ugly but Jenna found this one store that was really expensive but had the most fashionable maternity clothes she's ever seen.

She put on her favorite black and green Pink sweatpants from Victoria's Secret and a white tee-shirt and green sweatshirt. She put on her white jogging sneakers.

She just packed her toothbrush, hairbrush, pajamas, lingerie, and one outfit. She was so excited to go to a carnival with Damon, she always thought it'd be fun. She grabbed her bag and went into the living room where Damon was on the phone.

"Trust me, she'll love it." He said but when he noticed her he told the person on the phone he had to go and hung up. "Ready to go?" She nodded. "You know, carnivals are more fun at night." He nodded. "I know, especially this one."

"Its only twelve." He nodded. "Yeah, it takes a few hours to get there." She nodded. "I was going to take you to Six Flags but the manager was giving me problems because you're pregnant so I went with the carnival."

He grabbed there stuff and went to the door. She couldn't understand why he'd have problems getting tickets, lots of people went to amusement parks when they were pregnant. "Let's go." She smiled and locked the door behind her.

* * *

"That was perfect timing." She said while Damon helped her out of the car. She couldn't understand why he got rid of the other one, not that she was complaining, she liked this one better but she thought he loved the other car. He got a 1968 Chevrolet Camaro. It was all blue except the top, which was black.

"I know, I told you it'd take a few hours." He gave her a pointed look. She rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault I needed to use the bathroom."

"But it's your fault for drinking so much water and running into the the bathroom and rushing out and forgetting your phone on the sink."

She rolled her eyes and walked with him to the hotel entrance. "A Marriott?" He nodded. "It's the only hotel I stay at." She laughed. "Well, you check in and I'll go to the bathroom." He smirked and held the door open for her.

"Just don't forget your phone." She smiled and looked around for the bathroom and walked towards it once she spotted it. "I won't."

After she finished doing her business she started fixing her hair. She wished Damon took her to Six Flags but even if he did it wasn't like she'd get on any rides. She walked out to see Damon standing right by the door waiting for her.

"Let's go upstairs." She nodded and grabbed his hand and walked to the elevators. They had a room on the seventh. He unlocked and opened the door and she was surprised to see candles everywhere along with rose petals.

"Wow, this is really romantic." He smirked. "I'm a romantic guy." She walked around the room and glanced at the bed to see a huge heart made out of rose petals and in the middle was,

**Damon+Elena**

**Forever**

That part was made out of candy. A bunch of little conversation hearts that are really popular around Valentine's Day. She looked at him and smiled. "I love you." He kissed her. "I love you too."

She walked into the living room part of the suite. On the table were a couple of different snacks that he knew she craved. There were pickles with ice cream and strawberries dipped in chocolate. "You should order pizza, with chocolate fudge." He made a disgusted face.

"That's nasty. I'll get it at the carnival." She frowned and nodded. She sat on the couch in front of the coffee table with the snacks. He sat next to her. She picked up a pickle and grabbed the spoon to put ice cream on it.

"You should have gotten mint chocolate chip ice cream but this is ok." She pouted making him chuckle and he picked up a strawberry. "Try this." She bit into it and moaned. "That's really good." He took a bite before setting it down.

"I got something when I had to go to Chicago for a few days last week." She smiled and sat up. "What is it?" He smirked and pulled out a little blue box from Tiffany's. Her eyes lit up and she grinned. "Is that what I think it is?" He shrugged. "Depends on what you think it is."

He opened the box. There were two little diamond earrings. "It's for the baby." Her face momentarily fell but then she grinned. "They're beautiful." He grinned. "I thought so." She ate another pickle. She was so embarrassed, she thought Damon was about to propose to her.

After about an hour of cuddling on the couch and talking and eating snacks Damon finally sat up. "It's time to go, are you ready?" She nodded and left the room with him.

"Are we early?" She asked while eying the place. No one except the employees where here. It was completely deserted. "Nope, we've got the place all to ourselves." She grinned. "Well, then let's not just stand here and let's have some fun." He nodded and they walked over to the games. He played a lot of games and won her a lot of prizes.

"Have I won more for you than Stefan?" She rolled her eyes and watched a few employees take the prizes back to Damon's car. "No, but I don't care, let's just get on the rides." He frowned and played another game.

An hour later they were walking towards the Ferris wheel. "God, I never knew Stefan was so good at carnival games." She rolled her eyes. "I should have lied and just said you won more prizes for me because now all the stuffed animals fill up the trunk and the backseat." He chuckled and helped her into the seat. He whispered something to the guy controlling the ride and gave him a hundred dollars before sitting next to her.

When they were at the very top, the ride stopped. "I'm having a really great time tonight Damon." He grinned. "I knew you would." She laughed and he got up to kneel in front of her. "Elena," He began and took her left hand in his. Her eyes widened and her breathing got heavy. She would hate him if he was just going to give her another gift for the baby.

"I love you and when I tell you I love you I don't say it out of habit or to make conversation. I say it to remind you that you're the best thing that ever happened to me. So Elena Gilbert, will you marry me and forever stay the best thing that ever happened to me and become Mrs. Salvatore? I mean Mrs. Damon Salvatore." He stuttered at the end. Her eyes filled with tears and she grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him all over his face before settling on his lips. He pulled back to pull out a little red box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal a very large Jean Schlumberger Two Bees Ring. It was set in platinum with 18k gold accents. It had a round Tiffany diamond framed by magnificent stones fashioned to resemble bees.

"It's a traditional symbol of royalty." He said. She grinned and wiped her eyes to get rid of her tears. "It's beautiful. It must of cost you a fortune!" He smirked and shook his head. "Only 60,000. It wasn't a lot because I was able to pay for it all at one time, no payment plan or anything." She shook her head.

"I love you." He grinned and slid the ring onto her finger. "I love you too." He sat next to her again. She looked up at him and smiled. He was the best thing that ever happened to her.

He grabbed her hand and held it in his lap. The ride started to move back towards the bottom. "So, which proposal did you like better?" She rolled her eyes. "Yours, I hate proposals where you're put on the spot." He nodded.

"Did you feel like you had to say yes to Stefan." She nodded and wouldn't look at Damon's face. "Did you feel that way with me?" She stared at him in shock. "Of course not. I love you and I'd be so happy to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Good answer." She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. The little door opened and Damon got out before turning to help Elena. "Wanna go now?" She nodded and they walked hand in hand to the car. He opened the door for her and she buckled up.

He got in and started the car. "Why can't I drive?" He chuckled but stopped when he realized she wasn't joking. "Because it's difficult to adjust the seat position and you'd need to with that belly of yours." She glared at him.

"Are you calling me fat?" He held back his laugh. "No but your not exactly thin either." She stuck her tongue out at him and decided to ignore him. "I'm sorry ok? You know I love you." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Just shut up and drive." He chuckled but started heading back to the hotel. Ten minutes later she felt the baby kick. "You never got me pizza with chocolate on it." He smirked. "So now you're talking to me."

"Only because the baby's hungry." He shook his head. "I'll order room service when we get to the hotel ok?" She nodded and grinned. "Make sure you get more pickles with ice cream but make sure it's mint chocolate chip this time. Oh and I would really like some bananas with peanut butter. Ooh and I really want some brownies with mustard on the top, it's so good!" She moaned just thinking about it and licked her lips. The face he made gave her the need to explain.

"Bonnie made me brownies the other day and I went in the fridge looking for whip cream but there was none so I settled on mustard which was wayyy better than whip cream." He chuckled and shook his head. "I'll get you anything you want as long as you eat a little more vegetables." She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll have, hmm let me think... Ooh I'll have asparagus with cream cheese, cucumbers with cream cheese, and pineapples with cream cheese. And I would like those little round pickles, that are good for sandwiches, in some Oreo cookies, the double stuffed kind."

"Eww, now that's disgusting. Is that even a typical pregnancy craving." She scrunched her eyebrows together and shrugged. "I don't know and frankly I don't care, it's what I want and if I can't have it then I just want to go to bed and then go back home." He smirked.

"I'm sorry." She ignored him. Elena acted like a real bitch when she was pregnant, he thought. "What'd you learn today?" She stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?" He chuckled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before placing his hands back on the wheel. "You learn something new everyday, so what'd you learn?"

"You first." He rolled his eyes. "I learned that even pregnant woman get their periods." Her eyes widened. "You're mean." He chuckled. "I'm sorry, I thought you'd laugh." She glared at him. "You're practically calling me a bitch and you expect me to laugh? You are such a jerk."

"I'm sorry. I was only kidding, I expected you to say something mean back." She rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"I did say something mean back, I called you a jerk." He shook his head. "Oh, I was supposed to get offended?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "No, because you've had it said to you so much that you got used to it." He laughed. "Alright, I'm a jerk." She nodded and he grabbed her left hand and brought it to his lips.

"I love you." He kissed her hand and then held it in his while driving with only one hand. "I love you too." He pulled into a parking space and got out and went around to her side to open the door for her.

He put his arm around her shoulders and she wrapped her arms around his waist. They walked to the elevators and were about to get in until she noticed how many people were in there. "Um, let's take the next one." He chuckled and stepped back.

"Why, there were only like six people in there." She shrugged. "Have you ever seen that movie devil?" He smirked. "The one about getting trapped in an elevator." She nodded. "I'm not going in there with that many people. I just recently watched that movie with Jer and Anna and it was scary."

He laughed. "Do you just want to take the stairs?" She shook her head. "I just don't want a lot of people in the elevator when I get in. Because if we had gotten in the other one there would have been nine of us and I'm pretty sure that's past the maximum occupancy."

"The maximum amount is like fifteen." She shrugged. "Well I'm just taking safety precautions." He shook his head. "You're so cute when you're scared." He said as he kissed her cheek and they got into the next elevator.

* * *

Elena sat on the couch crossed legged while eating the last cookie. "Thanks, that was really good, especially the spaghetti, who knew it tasted so good with sugar in it." He grimaced and nodded. "I'm glad you enjoyed the food. I barely ate any since you mixed so many foods that I'm not willing to try."

She laughed and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I had a lot of fun today. And I love this ring so much!" She stared at her left hand. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever laid eyes on. "I knew you would."

He looked down at her face and grinned. "How did I get so lucky and get to be your fiancé?" She blushed and bit her lower lip. "You were a creepy attorney that came on to his secretary." He chuckled. "But I'm glad you did." She said after a moment.

"Me too." He leaned his head down and kissed her. It was only supposed to be a quick kiss but she grabbed a hold of his hair and traced her tongue along his lips. He smirked and allowed her entrance. He honestly expected her to not taste so delicious because of all the weird food combinations she just had but she still tasted wonderful, like strawberries with a hint of mango.

If anything she tasted even better then usual. She wrapped her arms around his neck and climbed into his lap. He gripped her hips and pulled back for air. She was panting, trying to catch her breath. "When was the last time we were intimate?" He shrugged and pursed his lips.

"After I got back from Chicago, you gave me a welcome home present." She blushed, she was so embarrassed because he brought Alaric home with him and she was just sitting around completely naked when Damon walked in. She wanted to surprise him and boy was he surprised. His eyes had widened before he turned around, walked out and closed the door. She thought he wasn't interested in her anymore since her stomach was so big but he proved her wrong as soon as he got rid of Ric.

"That was really embarrassing." She said as she ran her hands through his hair and stared into his eyes. "At least he didn't see anything." She shrugged. "I guess you're right." He nodded with a cocky smirk. "I'm always right." She rolled her eyes.

"You wish you were always right." She leaned her forehead against his. "But so do you." She rolled her eyes and silenced him with a kiss. She opened her mouth and he ran his hands up and down her back while sliding his tongue into her mouth. she moaned and met his tongue with hers.

She rotated her hips causing him to groan. She pulled back and stood up. He instantly realized what she was doing and grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to the bed. She giggled and started to shed her clothes on the way. When they reached the bed he attacked her lips.

He threw his shirt off and started to unbuckle his belt. She pulled her panties down her legs and kicked them aside. She gripped his boxers and pulled them down. He stepped out of them and was about to rip her bra off when she immediately stopped him.

"Wait! This is my favorite bra and one of the few pieces of lingerie that still fit so you better not ruin it." He held back his laugh as he quickly, yet carefully unhooked and tossed it aside.

She grinned and kissed him. He picked her up and carried her onto the bed. He gently placed her down while hovering over her. "I love you Elena." He murmured. "I love you more." She replied. He grinned and grabbed her hips as he kissed her before placing kisses all over her face. He kept his hands on her hips, pressing kisses to her neck, flicking his tongue at the hollow of her throat.

When she moaned and arched her back he positioned himself between her legs and entered her in one long, deep thrust. Her moan deepened. He got a firm grip on her hips while pulling back and thrusting again on a low groan.

She started to meet his thrusts by rocking against him. Instead of wrapping her legs around his waist, she spread them wide to support herself as she lifted her hips off the bed.

Before he was ready his body got close to release. He tried to slow their pace but she ignored him.

He hit all the right places. Her body took off and she started writhing beneath him. Her muscles tensed. He moved faster as he got ready to release.

He groaned before he chanted her name. She closed her eyes, only feeling where the both of them were one. He clutched her hips in his hands as he thrust into her one last time, feeling her body clenching around him. "Ooh Damon!"

After a few minutes passed he finally, yet reluctantly pulled out of her.

He relaxed next to her while grabbing her into his arms and holding her. "What a great way to end the night." He whispered into her ear as he covered them with a blanket. She laughed breathlessly and silently agreed.

* * *

A/N well, that was the last chapter of this story and all that's left is the epilogue. I've never been pregnant but my mom used to tell me what she had craved when she was pregnant and I just used her cravings in thus chapter. Please review! :D


	18. Epilogue

A/N This is the final update for this story :( I hope everyone likes it :) Oh and this is set 16 years in the future.

Disclaimer- _**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

* * *

"Mom!" Isabella came into the living room with a very annoyed expression on her face. "Dad won't let me go hang out with my friends." Elena looked up from her book. "And why is that?" Isabella rolled her eyes.

"I don't know!" Elena leaned her head to the side and rose an eyebrow. "Alright, maybe it's because we all are going to a party in Queens but still!" Elena smiled. "Is Anthony going?" Isabella made a disgusted face.

"He got invited but he's not going, he doesn't want to. He'd rather hang out with Jessica." Damon walked in and stood behind the couch. "Then you're not going." Isabella groaned. "But I'm older than him!" Damon shrugged.

"If he decides to go then can I?" Elena shook her head. "No." She said. "How about we make it up to you by letting you throw a party next week?" Damon said. Isabella grinned. "Really?" He nodded. "Yeah." She grinned and hugged him.

"Thank you daddy." She kissed him on the cheek and went upstairs and into her room. Elena rolled her eyes. "That was probably her plan all along." Damon shook his head and sat next to Elena on the couch. "I don't think so."

"I know so. She can easily get whatever she wants because she has you wrapped around her little finger. So does Alexandra." He rolled his eyes. "Well they are both my little princesses, what do you expect?" Elena laughed. "She looks more like you than me. So does Anthony. Alexandra looks like me though." He smirked. "I think Anthony acts more like you."

"He's only fifteen, he'll learn." Elena replied. "They have your looks and your attitude." He chuckled. Isabella had long midnight black hair with light blue eyes. She had the shape of Elena's jaw but that was about it. Alexandra had long brown hair with really light blue eyes that almost looked gray. Her face looked almost exactly like Elena's. But she acted exactly like Damon.

And Anthony had light black hair with dark blue eyes and Elena's nose but the rest was all Damon. "These babies will look more like me." Elena said. "Aw, that sucks." She pushed him and he laughed. "I was kidding." She tried to walk past him but he pulled her into his lap.

"I love you." She lightly kissed him on the lips. "I love you too." She ran her hands through his hair and grinned. "I think we should have let Bella go to that party and Anthony and Alex would have been quick to go to someone else's place." She said.

"It's not too late you know." She grinned and got up. "I'll go tell Anthony and Alex and you tell Bella." He nodded and went upstairs to Bella's room. She really loved this house. They had it built from scratch. She got to design it however she wanted it.

There were eight bedrooms, five bathrooms, a dining room, a kitchen, an attic, a basement, a living room, a playroom, and an office. It was really nice. There was even a pool in the backyard. There were three floors (not including the basement or attic) and their room was on the second.

She knocked on Anthony's door. "Come in!" She opened it and smiled at him. "Hey Tony." He rolled his eyes. "Hey mom, what's up?" She shrugged. "Do you want to go over a friend's house or something? You can spend the night. It's just because your sisters are leaving and I don't want you to get bored." He shrugged.

"I'll call Nick and ask him if I could go over." She smiled and nodded. "Just tell me what he says. And clean this room or you're not going anywhere. You have clothes all over the floor and papers everywhere." She shook her head and walked out.

She walked downstairs and saw Damon in the kitchen with Alex. "Hi mom. I'm going over Brianna's house." Elena rose her eyebrows. "I thought you hated her because 'she was a bitch that will only stab you in the back', your words." Damon stared at Alex.

"Mom." Alex said with wide eyes. Elena smiled and made Damon go upstairs with Bella. "Well?" Alex blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I like her twin brother, Joey, so if I'm her friend then I could go over there whenever and talk to him." Elena laughed and shook her head.

"Sometimes you are just too much." Alex giggled and grabbed a water from the fridge. "Can I spend the night over there?"

"Only if you and Joey don't sleep in the same room." Alex rolled her eyes but nodded. "Sure." Elena smiled and hugged her. "Your dad wouldn't be happy if he found out that was the only reason you were going over there. He'd never let you go over there again." Alex chuckled.

"That's why we're not going to tell him." Elena laughed and smiled as Bella came down the stairs. "Dad told me to ask you if I can still have that party next week." Elena shrugged. "I'll think about it." Isabella stuck out her bottom lip and batted her eyelashes.

"Please mommy? Please, I'll be a good girl all week." Elena smirked. "You're supposed to be a good girl all the time and that doesn't work on me sweetie." Elena made the same face as Bella, making her groan. "If dad says yes then can I?" Elena shook her head. "It's up to me to decide." Bella gave up and just went upstairs.

"You bribed her to stay home? Such good parents." Alex laughed and Elena narrowed her eyes. "Well if you were there you would have done the same." Alex shook her head and pulled her phone out. "I bribe her all the time but I never follow through with it." Elena laughed. "Sometimes I think she's actually a blonde and just dyes her hair so you and dad won't find out." Elena shook her head while Alex checked her texts.

"They said I can go over there whenever I'm ready, so are you and dad taking me or do I need to 'bribe' Bella." Elena rolled her eyes. "Whichever you prefer. I'll take you but if you want Bella to take you then I'll make her." Alex grinned and ran to the foot of the stairs.

"Bella! Mom wants you!" She yelled for her sister and both Damon and Isabella came down the stairs. "Change your mind already? I think that's a record." Bella replied with a grin. Elena's eyes widened. "No I didn't change my mind and I probably won't now."

Bella groaned. "But, you have to give your sister a ride to her friend's house." Bella shook her head and Damon smirked. "Why can't you or dad drive her." Bella whined. "Because I told you to do it and what I say goes. And if you say anything else you will be grounded until the babies are born." Bella's eyes widened.

"That's like in three months!" Elena nodded. "Exactly." Bella rolled her eyes and grabbed her keys. "Hurry up. And instead of coming home I'm just going straight to Sarah's and we'll go to the party together."

"Alright, then take Anthony too." Bella groaned and went upstairs followed by Alex. She gave Elena a thumbs up before turning back around and going up the stairs. Elena chuckled. "You really spoiled Bella." Damon shrugged. "I spoil all of them."

"Yeah but Bella's a brat and complains when she doesn't get what she wants unlike Alex and Anthony." He smirked. "Only because she's the oldest and got spoiled the most." Elena rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her stomach.

"They kicked! Let me see your hand." She grabbed his right hand and placed it on her stomach. "Did you feel that?" He chuckled and nodded. "I think it's cool to be having twins." Elena nodded in agreement and smiled as Bella and Alex came down the stairs.

"Where's Anthony?" Bella ignored her. "He's coming." Alex said. "Thanks sweetheart. And Bella," Bella turned to look at her. "What?"

"If you don't get rid of that attitude by the time Anthony gets downstairs you will be in a lot of trouble." Bella sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine mommy, I'm sorry." Her voice was filled with sarcasm.

"I hope you have fun tonight, because when you get back you will be grounded until the twins are born." Bella rolled her eyes. "You don't even know how to ground a child." Damon shook his head. "She doesn't but I do." Bella frowned and went outside into her car.

"Bye mom. Bye dad." Alex gave her parents a hug and chuckled. "That was pretty funny." Elena smiled. "I'll pick you up around three tomorrow." Alex nodded and went outside. Anthony came down the stairs and went over to where Elena was.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled and hugged him. "Bye, I love you." He smiled. "Love you too. Bye dad." He walked outside and locked the door behind him.

"Alone at last!" Damon said and Elena chuckled. "Not exactly." He looked at her stomach and smirked. "Are you hungry or do you just want to have fun?" Elena rolled her eyes. "I'll order a pizza and you go make some hot fudge."

"Are you going to pour it all over the pizza?" She shook her head. "Only on the pieces that I'll eat." He smirked and shook his head. "You'd eat the whole thing if I let you." She nodded and he kissed her cheek and stomach before walking over to the stove.

Elena and Damon were walking up the stairs to their room. She opened the door and looked around. Her eyes landed on the fake rose on the dresser that Damon got for her when she was still indecisive about Stefan and Damon.

Damon noticed what she was looking at and smiled. "I'll love you until the last rose dies." He winked and she grinned and turned to face him. "I love you so much." She said before she kissed him.

"I know. I love you too." He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. He set her down and hovered over her. He leaned his forehead against hers. "You make me the happiest man in the world." She grinned and wrapped her arms around him. "You make me the happiest girl in the world."

He smirked and closed the distance between them.

* * *

A/N I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it :) Thank you everyone for reading this, reviewing it, following it, and for adding it to your favorites! And I started a new story called Long Ago and Far Away, it's about Damon being apart of the army and getting sent to Paris. He sees Elena and will risk everything to know her. It takes place in 1944, I think you guys would like it :D Well, please review! :)


End file.
